Déjà Vu
by Divergent Kitty
Summary: There is no war but Tris is gone. Tobias is depressed so he goes to the Fear Landscape daily. The Fear Landscape eventually explodes, Tobias gets major injuries and he finds himself in the infirmary with a personal nurse named Six who looks a bit familiar... And what is Jeanine and the Erudite up to? Lots of FourTris fluff!
1. The Depression

**Hi! This is Trisara Eaton, and I'm writing this A/N in 2015, like a day after I posted chapter 26. Okay, now for those new readers, PLEASE READ THIS: My first couple chapters' writing are pretty shit, I admit. They are cringe worthy, and so I'll be rewriting them. Please bear with these crap chapters! If you wanna know what my writing now is like, go to the recently updated chapters. I didn't really make the best first impression with my writing for this fanfiction :s**

**I'll state at the top of each chapter whether they have been edited yet. I'll put an indication there. I'll state whether my A/Ns in the early chapters are written in 2015 or not. The A/N below is written by adorable and innocent young me. :3**

**Without further ado, my first chapter, written when I was convinced that my writing was actually good! :D (lol no xD)**

**Tobias' POV**

I can't live like this anymore, I can't live a life without her. I miss her, my Tris. I wish she didn't disappear. There is a possibility that she is gone... Forever.

So here I am, going to the Fear Landscape again. Specifically, the fifth time today. I know this is ridiculous, but what else can I do? Everything else will remind me of her. Even when I sleep, I dream of her. Her gorgeous blonde hair, her amazing laugh, her beautiful face...

_Snap out of it, Tobias! Try to forget her!_

Although the Fear Landscape reminds me of her more than other things do, at least I will be distracted by other things. I will be so focused on my fears that I will forget that she isn't in my life anymore, maybe even in this world.

"Hey, Four."

Her sweet smiles...

"Oi, Four."

Her great courage...

"Number boy, are you even listening to me?!"

Her inborn selflessness...

I suddenly feel a sharp sting on my face.

"Ow! Zeke, what the hell!" I shout as I bring my hand to my cheek where my best friend just slapped me. Zeke shakes his head. The younger Pedrad however, laughs his ass off. "Aw man Zeke, you are so screwed when he gets you back!" Zeke's response to that remark is to jab his brother in the ribs. Uriah jabs him back. I ignore them and go on my way.

Once I reach the Fear Landscape, I pick up a syringe. I already have a few of them littered on the ground from earlier on. I see a sudden flash of movement in my periphery. It would usually be hard to tell who it was, but there is no mistaking that grey streak.

"Come out, Tori, I know you're there," I call out. Tori's movement is slow, as if she's afraid of me, but her facial expression begs to differ. It is stern, as if she is a parent about to scold a child for taking a cookie out of the jar again. That might be quite relatable to the situation right now, actually. She stares at me and says with an edge in her voice, "Four, you are _not_ going in there _again_."

"And who says you can stop me?" I reply as I focus on fixing up the syringe. She glares at me. "It's the fifth time you're going in there."

"Yeah. And?"

"And," she sighs, "who knows what might happen if you go into your Fear Landscape that much? No one has ever used it as much as you have recently." A list of endless possibilities on what could happen appears in my mind. I shake my head. "I don't think that will happen, Tori. I think you're just paranoid."

"It's better to be safe than sorry."

She puts a hand on my shoulder. "But who am I to stop you?" Her voice holds defeat. "I can't make you do something that is against your will."

She's giving me a choice. Either I turn away from this place and go about my life like any other Dauntless, or I still stay here and face my fears. I think we both know which one I'll choose.

"I can't stop you from going in there," she mutters. "But promise me."

I look at her. What does she want me to promise her?

"Promise me that this will be the last time that you go into your Fear Landscape, at least for this week." She pleads. To be honest, I don't know if I can do that, but I promise her anyway. She smiles weakly.

"I guess I am kind of paranoid." She says with a sad chuckle. I take the syringe and insert it into my neck. I push the plunger.

"Oh, and Four, one more thing." I turn around.

"Be brave."

And then she disappears.

**Yay! Chapter one! :D Now don't worry that this is kinda short(I think) but it's just a 'preview'. I want to hear your feedback. Thanks so much for reading, I appreciate it. And don't worry, there will be fluff(LOTS OF IT), specifically FourTris fluff.(DEFINITELY GONNA BE LOADS OF IT) I will surely update soon, so look forward for more! BYEEEE!**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	2. The Explosion

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

**Now I forgot to do this in Chapter One, so I had better say this before Memory Serum gets to me.**

**I don't own Divergent, I don't own any of the characters(which means I don't own Four, *sad face*). All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**Tobias' POV**

I can feel the strong wind threatening to push me over the edge as I find myself standing on top of the building. My breathing comes in sharp bursts. Partly because of my phobia of heights, but also because I feel compelled to jump off. Tris' disappearance really has got quite an effect on me. It has even made me feel a bit suicidal. However, even if I did really want to die, I can't.

_This isn't real._

I suck in a deep breath and take one step.

_Not real._

I take another step.

_It's just the Fear Landscape._

Even closer.

_You won't actually die._

One more step until I reach the edge.

_Even though you want to die..._

Upon hearing that voice, I immediately jump and feel air rushing against my back as I fall to the ground. I half wish it were real.

I land on two feet and brace myself for the impact. And then it comes. A wall hits me from behind, the sides and the front, with a ceiling crashing down on them.

Confinement. Childhood punishments. Marcus. _Her._ No! Don't go there! _How she helped you when you came here with her..._ Shut up! _The feeling of her arms around you..._ No! I came here to be distracted from her, to forget her! _How you wish to feel that again..._

"Enough!" I yell. I slam my fists against the walls around me with all the strength that I can muster.

And the walls break.

Suddenly, I see a mirror in front of me. But how can it possibly be a mirror? I don't wear a grey watch, neither do I wear grey slacks or a grey shirt.

Neither do I look exactly like Marcus.

My reflection winks at me and I find my eye muscles forcing me to do the same. My hands close around my reflection's neck and my reflection does the same to me. That's odd. I didn't choose to do that. I feel like I am a puppet, and the puppet master is pulling the strings. My reflection squeezes my neck with more strength, making dark spots cloud my vision. I will _not_ let go of his neck. Unfortunately, he has the same plan. I scream.

_Not real._

I tighten my grip on his neck. I am not Marcus. I don't wear grey, I wear black.

I'm not Marcus; I'm Tobias.

And he's gone, thank goodness. I quickly breathe in and out to recover from the choking session just now.

However, I can't be so relaxed for long.

The next fear.

_No._

_I don't want to see it again._

I hear a cough.

_No._

And she coughs out blood.

_No, Tris, no._

She wheezes, "Help." It sounds like it hurts for her to even speak. "Tris!" I cry out. I try to move toward her but I can't. No. She can't die. I won't let it happen.

**Tori's POV**

I am waiting for Four to finish up so that I can quickly escort him to his apartment, so I can make sure he doesn't try anything stupid. I hear a faint whistling sound, the kind you would hear when you are boiling water. It must be my imagination, there can't be anything that is overheating or whatever. I strain my ears and it gets louder.

Four cries out, "Tris!" The sound becomes even easier to detect, though I can't find the source. What's going on?

"Tris!" Four yells.

And I hear a loud boom.

I immediately take cover behind one of the metal cabinets in the room. I see a raging inferno that forces tears out of my eyes. "ARGH!" I scream as I feel a sudden sharp burn on my arm. The blazing heat meets my skin and I don't know how long this blow up lasts. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait until it's safe to come out from my hiding place. Once everything has died down, I stand up slowly, and see Four.

On the ground.

Motionless.

**Reader: Oh no! Is Tobias going to die?**

**Divergent Kitty: Who knows? *dun DUN DUUUNNNNNN***

**Reader: *throws chair at Divergent Kitty***

**Divergent Kitty: OKAY OKAY IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BAD, READ THE FREAKING SUMMARY!**

**Reader: *calms down***

**Haha! Hope ya like my cliffhanger! And a fav, 2 follows within 24 hours? That's FREAKING AWESOME! :D Never thought I'd get any so fast.**

**Please review, maybe a fav and follow? Would appreciate it. And before you say 'But those aren't Four's fears', those **_**are**_** his fears. In Insurgent, it states that they change.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I have to drink my cup of lemon honey. (It tastes good, you should try making some :p)**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty**


	3. The Last Resort

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

**I don't own anything, all rights to Ronnie! (fun fact: Veronica Roth hates that nickname :p)**

**Tori's POV**

I immediately scurry out from where I took cover and check on Four. Oh God, tell me he's okay. I crawl over to him and see blood.

Everywhere.

There are scratches on his arms, legs and face, and anywhere that wasn't protected by his clothes. But scratches from what? I take one step forward and hear a crinkle. I look down.

Oh.

Shards of glass.

_Wait._

I check my arm where I felt the sudden pain from earlier. I see a long scratch that is similar to all of Four's, with burns running along it. As soon as I touch it, I fling my hand back and wince. God, if just one scratch feels _that_ bad, I can't imagine how Four would feel! He'd probably be screaming in agony if he were awake right now. Luckily and unluckily for him, he's still knocked out. He won't be able to feel the pain, but that's because he's unconscious. I may not be Abnegation, but I need to tend to him before I can tend to myself, his case is definitely more serious than mine. I have to get him to the infirmary, but I can't do it on my own. I'm not strong enough, and the scratch on my arm wouldn't help. Plus, I may cause him even worse injuries, if that's even possible. But there _is_ a solution to this problem.

I have to get help from a pair of brothers who are always goofing around.

And yes, that _is_ my last resort.

**Zeke's POV**

If Four is willing to go to his Fear Landscape more than once daily, then damn me with a pansycake as a younger brother. Oh wait, I _am_ Uriah's older brother.

But on a serious note, Four must be really depressed if he keeps doing this. Who knows? Maybe one day, when he's using it, the Fear Landscape will explode! But that will never happen. I mean come on, the Fear Landscape blowing up? Really? Even if a Candor were to tell me that it could happen, I would never believe him.

I'm at the railing at The Chasm. Suddenly, I feel someone push my back, forcing me against the railing. I feel like I am going to fall over it so I shriek like a little girl. I hear a snicker behind me.

Oh, that sneaky little bastard.

I'm just about to throw a brotherly punch—brotherly being the hardest punch I can—when Tori runs towards us.

"Zeke! Uriah! Come with me! Hurry!" She pants. Uriah and I exchange a confused look. He asks, "What is it?" Tori takes a deep breath, her eyebrows creased with worry.

"The Fear Landscape blew up. Four was in it." As soon as she says that, she runs off hurriedly with me and Uriah trailing behind her.

So much for thinking that the Fear Landscape would never blow up.

**~•~•~•~•~**

The first thing that we see when we get there is Four is lying on the ground, blacked out, obviously. There is loads of blood. I don't think I've ever seen that much red in my life ever since Eric was fighting in stage one of initiation. I take a look at him. Plenty of injuries. Heck, I don't think even Eric's opponents in the fighting ring suffered as many injuries this! What if the infirmary can't handle this? What if an important organ is damaged? What if—

"We have to get him to the infirmary. Like right now!" Uriah's panicked voice disrupts my thoughts. I nod. I carry one side of his body with one hand and support his head with the other. Tori carries the other side, and Uriah supports his legs.

What if...

What if Four dies?

**~•~•~•~•~**

A nurse just happens to walk past us just as we reach the infirmary. As soon as she sees the state Four is in, she gasps, "Oh no!" and starts bombarding us with questions.

God, what a loudmouth.

I would be surprised if she weren't from Candor.

As a reply to her bajillion questions, Tori says in annoyance, "Shut the fuck up and attend to him." The nurse nods and runs off to get help. She eventually comes back with a few other people—most likely doctors and surgeons—and is wheeling a gurney. They put Four on it and a man checks his heartbeat. His face falls.

No.

Don't tell me.

He takes a deep breath and says in a very shaky voice, "I'm afraid we're too late."

No.

This can't happen.

Please.

This can _not_ happen.

**Reader: YOU TOLD ME HE WOULDN'T DIE!**

**Hue maybe I lied *evil smile***

**Reader: NUUHHH *breaks down on floor crying***

**Haha, more cliffys :p.**

**ERMEHGAHD 12 FOLLOWERS 6 FAVS AND 2 REVIEWS FOR 2 CHAPTERS OMGGG NEVER THOUGHT I WAS GONNA MAKE IT THIS FAR IN LIFE!**

**Anyways, HAPPY TEACHER'S DAY! XD**

**Responses to Reviewers: immadivergent, Unfortunately everyone can get injured, even someone as strong as Tobias. Nice to know you love lemon honey as well! :D**

**HazelandAugustusForever, Yeah I know, I hate cliffys also but they build up the suspense. And yeah, I'll still take your cake no matter what. :p**

**Please review, maybe follow and favourite? Helps me out A LOT, thanks!**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	4. The Miracle

**I don't own anything, all rights to Veronica Roth.**

**Zeke's POV**

"No. No no no no no! He can't just die!" exclaims Uriah. His eyes are beginning to get wet and glossy.

Can't say the same for myself.

Tori has a determined look on her face as she says, "You HAVE to get him back to life again. Can't you get a defibrillator?"**(And yes I copied and pasted the word cause I don't know how to spell it :p)**

"Even if we did, there's a high chance it wouldn't work." A nurse replies grimly. Honestly?! 'A high chance it wouldn't work'?! Does that mean that'll stop you from trying to bring him back to life?! I am just about to ask them to at least try when another nurse commands them for me. "Seriously are you all pansycakes or what?! It may work! Now just do it!" The doctors and nurses and surgeons exchange glances and then drag the gurney to another room. When we try to follow them, the same nurse who commanded them stops us.

She looks familiar...

"I'm sorry, but you can't come in with us." She says.

I can't seem to put my finger on it...

Tori nods understandingly. Her eyes are narrowed at the nurse. Uriah is doing the same.

Do they feel like she looks familiar too?

She smiles a small smile, and turns to walk through the doors, when I call out, "Wait!" She turns her head to look at me. "Have I ever met you before?" I ask slowly. Her eyes widen and she loses her smile. Her face pales a little bit.

"I, err..." She stutters. "I... I don't think so." And she runs off.

Weird.

**~·~·~·~·~A few hours later~·~·~·~·~**

We're still waiting for news of Four. Tori is fidgeting in her seat, Uriah is tapping his knee, and I am pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Finally, the nurse from before comes out. This time, the feeling that I knew her before is gone. I immediately go to her and ask, "How is Four?" She looks down and refuses to look at any of us. "Well..."

Oh no.

"I don't know how to tell you because I'm afraid of how you'd react." She mumbles quietly.

Uriah's head snaps up and looks at her. Tori continues to fidget in her seat. I stand there, stiff as a statue.

All of our actions are filled with dread.

But I need confirmation. I mean, he can't be dead... Right?

"It's okay. Just... Just tell us." I say, my voice already cracking. Tears are coming to my eyes. She takes a deep breath and says the next two words with a hint of humour in them:

"He's alive."

Uriah springs from his seat like someone just tazed his ass.(and yes I did taze his ass once so I know what his reaction is like) He yells to the nurse, "YOU SCARED THE SHNIZZLE OUT OF US, YOU KNOW THAT?!" **(yeah I kinda invented the word to replace the word 's***' so that this fanfic won't be too dirty) **She grins like an idiot once she hears Uriah's words.

"Well, I was speaking the truth. I was afraid of how you'd all react, especially since YOU'RE here." she says to Uriah. I smirk. "As well as YOU, Mr Older Pedrad. You had better stop smirking before I smack it off of you." I immediately stop smirking. Tori laughs. "Oh, is the GREAT and POWERFUL ZEKE PEDRAD afraid of a nurse?" she teases, rolling her tongue at the 'r's. I roll my eyes. We all burst out laughing and I see that the nurse has disappeared.

Guess she has some nurse-ey duties to do.

"We should probably go see how Le Dauntless Prodigy is doing," says Uriah. He gets up,

And his stomach rumbles.

Loudly.

Tori and I laugh our asses off at how red his face is.

"I think that means we had better go eat something," Uriah mutters. We walk out of infirmary and head to the dining hall. Uriah goes to a vending machine and imitates Tori, saying, "The GREAT and POWERFUL URIAH," he pauses his sentence to scan the snacks in there and whips out a coin. "Needs some peanut butter crackers." He slots it in and the small plastic tray of crackers and peanut butter is pushed out. He takes it out and shows it to us. "VOILÀ!" he exclaims over-dramatically. When he said that, he sounded like some girl who is a fake magician and is trying to show off. **(Yes the whole 'great and powerful' joke plus the peanut butter crackers was a reference. Just had to do it. :p) **I applaud jokingly. "We had better be going back to the infirmary. Visiting hours will be over soon," Tori informs us. "Hold on first, Tori," Uriah says with a mouth full of crackers. And then he walks away. And he comes back.

With cake.

Dauntless cake.

A huge one.

HOLY SHNIZZLE.

I love my idiot brother sometimes.

"OKAY LET'S GO!" He yells. And we make our way to the infirmary.

And I can't wait to see my best buddy.

Alive.

It's a miracle.

**Okay readers, Tobias didn't die! :D**

**Sorry if the 'bringing him back to life thing is unrealistic, I have absolutely NO EXPERIENCE WHATSOEVER with that kind of thing. But it was the only way I could keep him alive.**

**Responses to reviewers: CoryAnne4826, here's your update! :D**

**Please review, maybe follow and favourite? Thanks!**

**And also, do you know what that part is a reference to? Dauntless Cake to anyone who guesses correctly! (Although I probably know that a certain follower knows what the ref is...)**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty**


	5. The Visiting

**Hey guys! It's the beginning of the September holidays for us school students here in Singapore. I have homework but I don't feel like doing any.(Who even does?!)I don't own anything, all rights to Veronica Roth. Oh, and important note at the end of this chapter.**

**Tobias' POV**

Ugghh. I wake up and the first thing I see is this blinding light. It hurts my eyes. A LOT. The first thing I want to do is to get up and switch it off. When I try to get off the bed, I feel some things restraining me from doing so. And I feel a sharp pain in my ribs. I grimace. After trying to break free for a few minutes, I plop down onto the bed. My ribs hurt a lot now, too. Then I notice.

Strange.

Where's my blue quilt?

And my bed feels less comfortable than usual.

And I don't have a white blanket.

And these ugly over-sized clothes sure as hell ain't mine either.

Where am I?

A girl walks in. She has blonde hair that reaches the bottom of her ribcage, and is holding a clipboard in her hand. I realise she's a nurse.

Oh.

I'm in the infirmary.

But why?

As soon as she sees me, she smiles. "Ah, you're finally awake. Thank goodness. Your friends have been worried." She sighs with relief. My friends? I have plenty of questions swirling around in my head. I need answers.

"Why am I here?" I ask, confused. She seems taken aback by my question. Then she smiles understandingly. "The doctors told me you'll be dazed for a while once you wake up. To answer your question, you're in here because you were in the middle of an explosion in the Fear Landscape," she explains. "And you have lots of major injuries. You also had excessive blood loss, so you would feel pretty faint every once in a while."

So that's why I feel dizzy.

"Since you're awake, I guess I should call in your friends." The nurse spins on her heel and her hair spins as well.

I don't know why the movement of her hair mesmerises me.

**Six's(the nurse) POV**

When I walk to the waiting room, I see that the three of them have disappeared. _Probably to go get Dauntless Cake or something, _I think with a chuckle. Dauntless Cake is dangerous. Don't believe me? Well, I heard that Dauntless Cake ruined a relationship once! No kidding! Apparently, the guy was so obsessed with that sinful food that he completely ignored his girlfriend. And one day, that girlfriend caught him 'cheating' on her. Literally. He was 'making out' with a slice of cake! This is completely true!

But that story sure ain't gonna stop us Dauntless from falling in love with it!

Finally after waiting five minutes, the three of them are back.

With cake.

Dauntless Cake.

The whole friggin' thing.

Damn.

I can't stop myself from licking my lips. Uriah catches me doing that and roars with laughter. I blush. Honestly, there's no reason for me to turn red. I don't think anyone could resist that. I clear my throat. "Um, guys? Four's awake now. You can go-" I haven't even finished my sentence and they have already rushed in there! They're going to get lost. I know they will.

Because they're Dauntless.

A few moments later, a head peeks out from behind the door. It's Zeke Pedrad.

"Hey, umm... Miss whatever-is-your-name..." Zeke says sheepishly. I sigh and smile. "Go straight to the end of the hallway, turn right until you reach room 46-10. **(Yes I put 4 6 10 on purpose. I just had to. :p)** And my name is Six!" I call out. Zeke grins upon hearing my name. When he goes to the other two, I swear, I hear Uriah say, "Seriously what's with us Dauntless and number names?!" I nearly burst out laughing.

Sure can expect that coming from Mr Pansycake Pedrad.

**Tobias' POV**

I get ten minutes of silence before hearing muffled voices. Then they burst through the door, tumbling over each other.

With cake.

Dauntless Cake.

The whole friggin thing.

Damn. **(Yes I made Six and Tobias think the same thing intentionally)**

Has to be Uriah's idea to get the cake. Not that I'm complaining, though.

When Zeke sees me staring, he stands up and before I know anything, I'm given a bone-crushing bro hug.

"Ow. Zeke. Ribs. Ow," I wince. He still doesn't let go. "ZEKE!" I yell in his ear. He finally pulls away only to be replaced by Uriah.

FFFFFFF-

"OHMYGOSH FOUR YOU WERE DEAD BUT YOU'RE ALIVE!" Uriah cries out. I hear his voice crack and I feel moisture on my neck.

Is Uriah..?

Yep, he is.

Tori is standing by the side with a small smile on her face. Her eyes are a little glossy, but she doesn't let any tears fall.

Zeke and Uri on the other hand...

I decide to have a little fun with the two brothers with their crying situation.

"Hey Zeke, I think you got a _little_ something in your eye." Zeke's eyes widen and he quickly looks away and wipes his tears. "I... Um.. Yeah, it's a little, uhh, dusty. They should clean this place up more often," he says, making an excuse as to why he's crying. I grin. Uriah decides to tease him as well. "NO WAY! THE Zeke Pedrad, is shedding tears, for his best friend!" he exclaims. "Most Bromantic Bromance in the history of Bromantic Bromances!" Wow, that's kinda... Deep?

"And THE Uriah, is shedding even MORE tears, for his brother's best friend!" Zeke counters. "Most brotherly bromantic bromance in the history of brotherly bromantic bromances!" Woah! That's even deeper! They start shoving each other while Tori and I 'spectate' the 'fight'. We exchange glances and start laughing our butts off.

It feels good to laugh again.

Then again, who wouldn't with these two idiots around?

I start to get a little annoyed as I am supposed to rest but the brothers keep disturbing the peace. _How do I get them to stop this? _I look around me and my gaze falls on the cake.

An idea is already in my head.

"Guys, if you ain't gonna stop fighting, I'm gonna finish this cake!" I call out. As soon as they hear that, a fearful expression is on their faces and they immediately stop. Uriah looks the most frightened.

Of course he is.

He runs towards the cake and quickly cuts a slice for himself. And by a slice, I mean almost half of the thing.

And according to Uriah's standards, that is not even close to 'passable'.

Zeke follows suit, except he takes a slice half as big as his brother's.

Tori takes only a little bit of it and tells me, "That's probably the only way to make the two obey you: Threaten them with cake." I laugh and painfully grab the remaining slice of cake. It is true though. You can tell them to be your slaves and they will agree, as long as you reward them with the chocolatey stuff.

**~·~·~·~·~Page Break~·~·~·~·~**

We spent half an hour of chatting, cake, and fooling around. My ribs hurt more. But for the sake of my friends, I try hide my pain. I don't want them to worry about me.

Gosh, my inner Abnegation is coming out.

The blonde nurse walks in. She informs us that visiting hours are over and Zeke, Uriah and Tori have to leave. Zeke asks her, "Wait, I need to know how long Four's gonna be here." She looks at her clipboard and says, "Well, he has lots of major injuries, including a broken rib." So that's why they hurt so much. "He also has many cuts, and lost a lot of blood so he won't be able to do physical activities and will be immobile for quite a period of time."

"And to answer your question, Zeke," she continues, "he'll be here for a month."

WHAT?!

NO.

I AM NOT GOING TO STAY HERE FOR A FREAKING MONTH.

Zeke nods in understanding and asks another question, "But if he can't move so much, Six, how is he going to do all the necessary stuff that involves moving around?" The nurse, Six, sucks in a deep breath and says,

"I'll be his personal helper."

Wait, WHAT?!

**Haha, Four's gonna be stuck with a nurse! :p Yay! longest chapter so far! Plus special Six's POV! I've a feeling people don't like my story cause there ain't any FourTris. I'm sorry but I still have to stick to the plot! Maybe I should make a FourTris one-shot... Hmm... But there WILL be FourTris, at least FourSix.**

**And today I have Sims 4! YAY! I tried making Theo James just now but I failed :p And I have an idea: Should I draw a cover for this fanfic? I already have an idea for it. Should I? Lots of people say my art's good.**

**Response to Reviewers: HazelandAugustusForever, Is your 'today', today? I have no idea! :p**

**I have an idea of a system on reviewing: rate my story 1-10, or use smiley faces and stuffz. But of course, using actual words is encouraged. I'm gonna have a goal: 16 follows, 10 favourites, and 7 reviews. Once I reach my goals, I'll immediately update. Even if I don't, I'll still update. No pressure, guys.**

**Follow me on:**

**Twitter: Divergent_Kitty**

**Instagram: divergentkitty**

**Youtube: Divergent Kitty**

**Important note: I'll be updating less often for this month as I have SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT EXAMS at the end of the month. I may even put it on haitus. But don't worry, I won't abandon this story. And if you're wondering how important these exams are, just ask any Singaporean about PSLE. (or just google 'Singapore PSLE'. Now you know my age... *looks down guiltily*) So goodbye, have a nice day!(or night if you're not in Singapore :p)**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty**


	6. USELESS CHAPTER, FK

**ACTUAL CHAPTER IS THE NEXT ONE. THIS USED TO BE A DEPRESSING AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT IT AIN'T RELEVANT NO MORE AND I FORGOT TO DELETE THIS CHAPTER AND IF I DO SO NOW I'D BE FUCKING UP THE WHOLE FANFIC REVIEW SYSTEM SO YEAH PLEASE IGNORE THIS USELESS CHAPTER THANK YOU!**

**Also I have no fucking idea why I used caps hehe :P**

**Since you just wasted your time reading this useless note/disclaimer thingy, here's a virtual slice of Dauntless cake to compensate. Quick, take it before-**

**Uriah: MINE. *eats cake***

**Oh well, I guess you DID waste your time reading this. NO DAUNTLESS CAKE FOR YOU. BECAUSE OF URI. I GIVE YOU ALL PERMISSION TO KILL HIM.**

***faint whisper* Again.**

**Readers: *glare at me***

**What? Too soon?**


	7. The Recalling

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! XD Okay to start things off, good news, my exams are OVER! YAAYYY! And us Singaporean 12 yr olds all dread this freaking exam so you can guess how happy I am. Even better news: My grandma didn't pass on! She is in fact really healthy and happy cuz the whole family is supporting her! I guess it was just a scare... :p**

**Anyways, here's what y'all have been patiently(and some not-so patiently) waiting for: Chapter 6.**

**Six: Did someone just call me?**

**Tobias' POV**

So I'm stuck with a personal nurse who helps me with everything. This makes me feel useless. And the nurse is a female. Even worse! Knowing your average Dauntless female, this girl will probably arch her back around me, putting emphasis on her front and back. Ugh, those kind of girls are disgusting. If they do those kind of stuff to just normal guys, imagine what will happen to me! I often hear girls say that I'm 'hot', or that I'm 'sexy as hell'. Those comments make me wanna puke so bad. Six approaches me.

_Oh boy._

_Here we go._

I suck in a really deep breath, bracing myself for Six to show off her body.

But it doesn't come.

Instead she looks me dead in the eyes. And says,

"If you dare try to flirt with me, I WILL kill you. And don't think that just because I'm a nurse, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. Don't try me."

Wow.

Was not expecting that.

But I feel pretty offended. I mean, REALLY? She thinks that I'd want to take advantage of her?! I'm the one trying to avoid all the flirts here!

"Look, Six, do you even know me?!" I glare at her. She glares back. "All I know is that you are a prodigy, and that all the greats tend to think that they're the boss or something. That they control everything and everyone." She states. "And I have to let you know that you don't."

I am just about to tell her that she could've at least not assume that I was some glory hunter when she says, "And sorry for the harsh introduction. It's just that guys always try to flirt with me. And I'm sick of it." I chuckle.

"I sure as hell know how that feels." Six rolls her eyes and a smile is on her face. She puts her hands in her pockets and takes out a hair tie and a pin. She gathers her hair into her right hand and twirls it around near the top of her head. She ties the hair tie around the bun and secures it with the pin.

Wait, _what?_

Why the hell am I noticing such small details and taking note of them? Must be my depression.

She realises that I'm watching her and she turns away.

I could've sworn I saw some colour come to her cheeks.

Six looks down at her wrist. Her watch has a black strap with a reflective face and silver hands. She tells me to wait here while she goes get some medical stuff. She walks out of the room, leaving me in a comfortable silence.

**~·~·~·~·~Page Break~·~·~·~·~**

When Six comes back, her clipboard is tucked under her arm and she is holding a small tray filled with containers of liquid.

And a syringe.

Oh no.

Fear Landscape.

Explosion.

Tris.

I start struggling as the image of Tris dying replays over and over in my head.

No.

Stop.

_Please._

I feel a sharp pain in my chest, but I continue thrashing.

"Four."

I hit the headboard.

"Four, stop."

I hit the bed.

"Four, stop it, please."

I hit the pillows.

"Four! You have to stop!"

_Tris?_

I stop struggling and look up. "Tris?" I ask, hope in my voice. But no, it's Six. She shakes her head. "No. It's me. Calm down, okay?" She tells me.

Easier said than done.

Sensing that my breathing rate will probably not get to normal just yet, she grasps my right wrist gently. She then places my hand over her heart.

I can't think, can't say anything.

"Feel my heartbeat," Six commands me softly. I do as she says. I feel a couple of thumps underneath my palm.

Rapid thumps.

Heavy thumps.

"Feel how steady it is?" She asks. I almost laugh. Yeah, sure it's steady. I decide to tease her a little bit.

"Your heartbeat is as fast as Uriah on caffeine. Mmhm, definitely a steady heartbeat." She laughs nervously and clears her throat. "If that's the case, umm..." She thinks for a second. "Concentrate on my breathing, then. You breathe in when I breathe in." I nod. Suddenly I feel her laugh.

"_Your _heartbeat is as fast as Uriah on caffeine." She teases me. "I can feel your pulse through your hand, you know."

I groan. DAMMIT WHY IS SHE USING MY OWN JOKES AGAINST ME! After a minute of breathing, my heart rate is back to normal. Six takes a small bottle of liquid from the tray. She attaches it to the syringe. I watch her long, thin, agile fingers work with the syringe. She holds it and walks towards me. I wonder what kind of serum that is. As if reading my thoughts, she explains. "This isn't a serum. It's actually your medication. It was originally meant to be consumed, but I figured you'd rather be injected with it instead. So I tweaked the meds a little to make it sort of 'injectable'."

Thank God for her thoughtfulness. Liquid medicine is gross.

"I also have some cream for your wounds," she adds, "but the cream doesn't have to be applied now, only every morning after you've just woken up." She then proceeds to injecting me with the meds. She leans in close to my neck.

I can't breathe.

Six asks me to tilt my neck to the side to grant her better access to my neck. She then sticks the needle in and pushes the plunger. As she does this, I take note of her features. She has grey-blue eyes, just like Tris. But suddenly, the colour of her eyes are a blur.

Were they really grey-blue? Or was I hallucinating?

Probably the latter.

As she takes the needle out from my neck, I see a hint of a tattoo beneath her shirt collar

She places the used syringe in the tray glances at her watch. She looks up at me. "If you need anything, press that button and I'll be there," she says, gesturing to this black button next to the bed. "I'll be here in the morning." She adds. She takes the tray and the clipboard and proceeds to switch off all the lights. It's pitch black. The only light in the room comes from the window in the door. Six walks towards the door and places her hand on the doorknob. She pauses, hand still on the knob. Then she turns around and smiles lightly, "Goodnight, Four. Rest well."

And she's out the door.

I watch the door slowly close shut and then focus my eyes on the ceiling. I stare at it for a long time. Soon enough, I feel my eyelids droop. Boy, have I had a long day. In the moments just before I fall asleep, I suddenly remember. Earlier on, when I panicked upon seeing the syringe.

Six's words.

_"Feel my heartbeat. Feel how steady it is?"_

Those were the same words Tris said in my Fear Landscape.

**YAAYY! A tad bit of FourTris, though not much. At least there's FourTris, or should I say, FourSix?**

**MY EXAMS ARE OVER, HALLELUJAH! Thanks so much to my totes awesome friend Jerlyn, for reading this! Also thanks to Kayla Rann, for being an awesome person to email with! Check out her stories, 'Our Love In Flames' and 'Accidental Communication' if you love lemons ;) (C'mon admit, you love lemons, everyone does)**

**Anyways, I feel like starting a sort of Q&amp;A kinda thing. Write a question(s) in the reviews and I'll answer every single one of them, I promise. You can also email me at shuei02luvscats if you want to have a chat cuz I'm easily bored and sometimes my friends aren't on Facebook.**

**My Twitter: Divergent_Kitty**

**My Instagram: divergentkitty**

**My YouTube: Divergent Kitty**

**Please Review, maybe a follow and a favourite? Helps me out a lot, thanks! Also thanks to everyone who comforted me when my grandma was really unwell, I was so touched :)**

**Goal: 17 favs, 29 follows, and 22 reviews. Even if we don't hit the goal, I'll still update. It just motivates me. Thanks for reading! :D**

**Also, today when my exams were over, my parents gave me a gift: a soft toy cat. After that, my family went out to Subway, my favourite food joint. Then we went to Swensen's to eat ice cream(STICKY CHEWY CHOCOLATE!) And best of all: I finally found it and bought it. The Divergent DVD. SQUEEAAALLLLL! XD**

**Nyaning(as well as squealing) in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	8. The Massage

**Hi guys! :3 My answers to your questions are below. Also, some FourSix(it's technically FourTris, have to let ya know so you won't kill me) fluff ahead!**

**Me: Do you belong to me, Uri?**

**Uri: NOOOO TEH LOVE OF MY LIEF ISH MARLEEEENNNEEEEEE!**

**Me: *facepalms* No, you belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Uri: NOOOO I DON'T LOVE VERONICA ROTH**

**Me: *facepalms again***

**Six's POV**

I hear the ringing of my alarm and I know that it's time for me to get up. I groan.

I am **NOT **a morning person.

I hurl my alarm clock at the wall, my face still buried in my pillow. I hear it break. I drag myself out of bed and take a bath. After I'm done, I slip on my nurse dress. I don't bother with the cap, though; it feels uncomfortable. I carefully tie my hair up into a bun, making sure that no strands of it will slip out. I then look at myself in the mirror.

People will recognise me.

Four will recognise me.

I open the drawer beside my bed and take out my syringe and the vial filled with the serum.

The Amnesia serum.

I inject myself with it, all the while still looking at the mirror. After a few seconds, I don't look like myself anymore.

I look like Six.

A normal Dauntless girl.

I check my watch: It's 6.50.

"CRAP!" I exclaim, alarmed. I need to be in the infirmary by 7 to collect the medical stuff for Four! I can't be tardy!

I rush out of my apartment and head to the dining hall to grab some food. I eat my double-chocolate muffin on my way to the infirmary. By the time I reach there, I'm sweating profusely and it's 7.10. Marlene, who is another nurse and is the one to give me the meds for Four, looks at me.

"Sorry... Mar..." I pant. "Didn't... Mean to... Be late..." She smiles widely and hands me the tray. "Haha, don't worry about it, Six. I know you're not exactly one to wake up early and be so chipper and all." I sigh in relief.

I'm so glad it's Mar who is giving me all the stuff. If it were someone else, I'd be given looks for being late.

I take the tray and say, "Thanks, Mar." She grins as if to say 'you're welcome'.

I run over to room 46-10 and open the door quietly.

Four is still asleep.

I place the tray gently on the table by the window, careful not to make any sound so as not to wake Four up.

He looks so young and peaceful when he's asleep. To think that yesterday he was being all depressed about Tris' 'disappearance'. I can't help but feel like I'm the reason he's badly injured. I mean, I'm not dead, I have not disappeared. I am only hiding my identity. To protect my friends.

Although it doesn't seem like it but Jeanine is still hunting down Divergents. To be more specific, she's hunting down me. I'm the only person to have ever gotten 3 factions for my aptitude test. And since she knows I'm from Abnegation, she'll probably do something to my friends to make me go to her as I'll feel the guilt. If I pretend that I'm dead, Jeanine will not hunt me down, or do things to my friends to lure me to her. So far, my plan to stop people from getting hurt has been working.

That is, until yesterday. I've indirectly hurt the one I least want to be hurt. It's all my fault. I cannot stop my tears from flowing.

"I am so sorry, Tobias," I sob. "I'm sorry that I've hurt you." I lean in to his face. "Although I do not deserve your forgiveness," I whisper remorsefully.

"Please forgive me."

I place my lips softly on his. I close my eyes and a tear slips out.

And I feel him smile against my lips.

It's been so long since I've kissed him.

And I miss the feeling.

After a few seconds, I pull away. The smile remains on Tobias' face. He looks even more youthful with that smile. I prepare all the medication for him while he's still asleep. After I'm done, I watch him. I gently hold his hand and rub soothing circles on it. Even though he probably doesn't feel it, I continue doing it. At around 7.55, he starts to wake up. I take that as my cue to let go of his hand.

I can only be Tris when he is asleep; When he's awake, I have to be Six.

**Tobias' POV**

When I wake up, I feel a weird tingly feeling on my lips. But it's not unpleasant. In fact, it actually feels pretty good. Six is standing at the table. She is holding a bottle filled with something that is white. It doesn't look too much like a liquid, or a solid. It looks like a mix of both.

Must be the cream for my ribs that Six was talking about last night, then. I try to sit up but to no avail.

Damn this stupid pain.

Six sees me having trouble and comes over to help me. She holds my shoulders firmly yet gently, and pushes my back up. I lean against the head board of the bed.

"Okay, Four. Since you're awake, the cream needs to applied now," she says, her hands on her hips. I am just about to say something when her cheeks turn a little pink. She continues, "But since you have trouble moving, I have to apply it for you."

Umm, okay?

"And the pain is in your ribs."

So..?

She blushes harder as she says nervously, "You'll have to take off your shirt for this."

She has got to be kidding me.

Six must have seen my shocked look as she mumbles, "Umm, but I can... Uhh... Ask some other nurse to do it." She turns to get someone else but I tell her not to. Why? I'd rather not have another girl who will throw herself at me to apply the cream. I'd rather have Six see me shirtless and feel my skin.

Wait, what?

That came out wrong.

What's wrong with you, brain?!

But yeah, I want Six to do it because I know she isn't the kind of girl who would flirt.

She gestures to me to sit up and I do. She then holds the hem of the shirt and pulls it up and over my head, all the while averting her eyes.

She takes the bottle of cream and squeezes some out onto her hand. It smells like mint. She rubs her hands together to spread the cream out evenly and places them on my side. When she touches me, I feel a strange, pleasing warmth spreading through my body. Six now focuses on where her hands are so that she won't mess up. My heart starts racing.

I know that this shouldn't feel intimate, but somehow, it does. The two of us, alone, her hands on me.

Six begins to massage that area and as she does that, she gulps nervously. I have a feeling that she was from Abnegation.

She presses on my side with just the right pressure and I can't hold back a moan. It feels good! Where did she learn to do this?

When she hears my sound of pleasure, she blushes. As soon as I realise what kind of sound I just made, I turn red too.

However, what just happened didn't make the situation more awkward. In fact, it made it feel even more intimate.

Six moves her hands to my chest. I don't exactly feel much pain there, but I don't stop her.

She rubs circles on my chest and it feels great. I lean back and enjoy it.

This is wrong.

At the same time right.

I just met this girl and she is making me feel this way. It should be Tris.

However, she looks like Tris.

Also, nobody except Tris made me feel the same warmth that Six made me feel.

What if Six IS Tris?

Highly unlikely, but still possible... Right? I hope it's possible.

After about five minutes, Six lifts her hands from my body, her fingers grazing my skin.

I feel cold.

She turns to the tray and grabs a roll of bandage. I already know what she's going to do. She starts to wind it around my chest, but not too tightly. After she is done, she helps me put the shirt back on. She injects me with all the medicine and cuts me a slice of Dauntless Cake from yesterday. I don't really want any help to eat and thankfully Six already knows that. She stands by me and only helps me if I'm in too much pain.

I'm glad she knows I don't like help for such a small thing. If I get help just for eating, I would feel like I am being pitied.

After I'm done with the cake, she washes the plate and cutlery. She calls out from the bathroom, "By the way, visiting hours are from 2pm to 7pm. So expect your friends to come to you during that timeslot.

Oh boy.

**Now I originally wanted to end this chapter here, but since I LOVE YOU, here's Six's POV for when she was applying the cream for Tobias! Enjoy! :D**

I am a little nervous. I mean, I have seen him shirtless before, but as Tris. Now I'm Six. I still have to do it though. Also, I want to do it.

I want to have my hands on him again.

As I place my hands on his side, I take in the feel of his skin. It feels just like it did when we kissed in his apartment after initiation. It is smooth and warm. I love it.

I start to massage him. It isn't necessary for me to do this, but oh, I want to, I want to.

I need to.

I guess I massaged him a bit too well, because Tobias suddenly moans. Oh gosh, this is embarrassing. I know that when people moan, it's usually when they feel good during... Ahem, love making.

This is NOT love making. I hope.

I am just doing what I am supposed to do. This isn't supposed to mean anything!

But I feel that it does.

I look at Tobias' face and he is red too. I guess he is also embarrassed. I feel really nervous. What if it goes too far? I'm still afraid of intimacy.

_Don't be stupid, _I scold myself.

After the cream is spread well enough on his side, I move my hands to his chest. GAAHHH! That was a stupid move! Surprisingly, Tobias doesn't push my hands away. I hope that's a good sign.

I massage his chest as well. He leans back onto the headboard and closes his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. My heartbeat speeds up as I realise that he is enjoying this.

I'm making Tobias feel good.

I am tempted to kiss him, but I know that I can't. He cannot love anyone except for Tris. But he doesn't know that I am Tris. Should I tell him? Or will it put him in danger? I start to have an argument within myself.

Once I am done with the massage, I graze his skin and I swear his breathing hitches. I wrap the bandage around his torso area and give him his meds. He has Dauntless Cake as his breakfast and I wash the plate in the sink. As I am washing it, I think back to earlier on and I secretly grin.

I really enjoyed that, and I know he did too.

And I have to do that daily.

For the next 30 days.

I love my job.

**YAAYYYY FOURTRIS FLUFFFF WHOOP WHOOP! XD Thanks so much for reading, I enjoyed writing the massage part ;)**

**Q&amp;A: SucidalCupcake, I really love both Pedrad bros but I prefer Uri a little more than Zeke cuz he's childish. My fav Divergent character has to be Tris cuz I am really like her: Grew up in a selfless family, feel like I'm not selfless enough, I'm a logical thinker and I'm pretty courageous and my best friend is just like Christina. But of course, I also love Tobias a lot too! I learned that I liked writing fanfics when I started to think up different scenarios that the Divergent characters could be in and as you know, I love writing. And I started my account quite recently, around end July, I think.**

**Responses to Reviewers: CityofNo1Fans, I guess I answered your question in this chapter! :) LaptopHogger, thanks! :) withie01, You guessed the reference correctly, here's your Dauntless Cake! Also, I love reading your reviews, I laughed a lot! :D Hooda, yes I will keep writing, don't worry! :)**

**Please review, maybe a follow and a favourite?**

**Goal: 21 favs, 36 follows and 28 reviews**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	9. The Longing

**Haro! :3 I'M SO HAPPY CUZ I DREW FANART FOR THESE TOY REVIEWERS ON YOUTUBE AND POSTED IT ON THEIR FACEBOOK AND THEY LIKED IT AND SHARED IT! OMIGOSH! X3 If you want to see it, search 'Bins Toy Bin' on Facebook and see the picture of 3 ponies which they mentioned is drawn by Kitty Tris Prior. Okay now that news is out, CUE DISCLAIMAARRR**

**Me: Okay fine, Shauna, I'll do it if you say it.**

**Shauna: Alright. Divergent Kitty doesn't own anything except the plot, Veronica Roth owns the rest. NAWH PUSH MEH ALREADEH!**

**Me: *pushes wheelchair***

**Me and Shauna: *glide down slope* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Tobias' POV**

Six has left a couple of minutes ago and I'm just chillin' here, waiting for the idiots to come visit. I can move around more freely now, since I've taken the meds and had the cream. Oh gosh, Six. How do you do it so good?

I check the clock on the bedside table: It reads 9.35. I wish visiting hours start earlier. Then I wouldn't be so bored right now. I honestly have no idea what to do! And I have to be stuck here for a whole month. I won't be able to survive here. At around 10, I decide to put this alone time to good use.

To think about Tris.

And Six.

Six has the same aura as Tris, like whenever I am around her, I feel warmer, more comfortable. No other girl has that effect on me except for them. I keep thinking that Six really is Tris. There is loads of evidence that supports that theory, but also loads of evidence that contradict it.**(Holy crap, where did all those big words come from?! I think I've been playing too much Ace Attorney games lately.. :p) **For example, the ones that support the theory:

1\. Like I mentioned before, the aura thingy.

2\. Six has a very similar voice as Tris.

3\. Whenever Six touches me, a warmth spreads through me. The same warmth I feel when Tris touched me.

4\. When I was panicking yesterday, Six said the same words Tris said.

And the ones that contradict:

1\. Tris would have left me a note or something to inform me of her new identity as Six.

2\. If Six really is Tris, she would've told me it was her by now.

3\. Everyone at Dauntless knows I keep going to my Fear Landscape because Tris is gone. She would've come to me to assure me that she was still alive.

4\. She would never leave me.

My mind is filled with questions but no answers. I continue thinking about this for a long time. I check the clock to see how much time has passed.

1pm.

Have I been really that deep in thought?

I hear the door to the room open and find that Six is standing there holding a hamburger on a plate. She walks over to me and places it on the table. She looks a little traumatised.

"Six, what's wrong?" I ask. She shakes her head and mumbles, "Nothing." She is clearly bothered by something but I don't question any further and reach my hand out to take the burger. It tastes delicious; only one person can make burgers as good as this. "You got this from Neil, didn't you," I state through a mouthful of it. She nods and a smile replaces the frown on her face.

"Gotta love Neil's burgers," she chuckles.**(Yes it was a pun, just had to do it :p) **After five minutes or so I have fully devoured my lunch. Six brings the plate to the bathroom and washes it. Once she is done, she heads towards the door, but I tell her to stay. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, I have been bored for the past couple of hours. I need some damn company or I'll freaking die!" I say, exasperated. Six laughs and it is music to my ears. She sits on the side of the bed and looks at me with a cute smile.

"Okay, how about we just talk. Ask each other questions to get to know each other more," she suggests. I shrug as if to say 'why not?' She takes this as her cue to ask me a question.

"Umm... Why do you have all the faction symbols on your back?" I frown. When she asked that, it sounded as if she already knew the answer. Nevertheless, I answer it.

"I don't want to just be brave. I also want to have all the values that the factions represent." She forms an 'o' with her mouth. She looks cute doing this.

Wait what?

What the hell was I just thinking?!

I try not to show that I just had an embarrassing thought by asking Six one question. "Are you a transfer? If so, which faction did you come from?" She bites her lip. She looks like she is thinking about her answer. Which is weird, considering anyone should be able to tell me at once.

"I was a transfer... And I came from... Amity." Huh, okay. "My turn. Lets see... What is your real name?" It sounds like she already knows the answer, like just now. Of course, I choose not to reveal it to her. Thankfully, she doesn't push it. Since it's my turn to ask a question now, I take this chance to try to confirm whether she really is Tris.

"Six, how old are you?" She pauses for a while before answering, "17."

This is definitely suspicious.

I inform her, "I don't remember training you last year." Her eyes widen and she stutters, "I, er... I mean I wasn't, ahem... Umm-"

And a certain two idiot brothers barge into the room, cutting her off.

Guess who.

Hint: Totally not Zeke and Uriah.(note the sarcasm.)

Six notices that they are here and checks her watch. She gets up to leave, saying, "I guess I should leave you three alone." She quickly rushes out of the room before I can say anything.

She still hasn't answered my question.

**~·~·~·~·~1 hour later~·~·~·~·~**

"So as revenge for hooking her on a shniz load of peace serum, Lynn drew boobs on every one of Uriah's shirts!" Zeke roars with laughter. I can't help but laugh as well. "Hey! They look good on me!" Uri protests, causing us to laugh even harder. "It enhances my MAAN BOOBZ." He says obnoxiously. He even unzips his jacket and shows us his shirt. He gestures to his chest area and arches his back, so he is putting emphasis on his enhanced 'MAAN BOOBZ'. I know I shouldn't be laughing this hard because my ribs hurt a lot now, but I can't help it.

Because sometimes, laughter is the best medicine.

After we have calmed down(which is five freaking minutes later), Zeke asks me, "So Four, mah man. Were you and Nurse Joy hooking up earlier on?" What? Nurse Joy? What in the name of-

"Nurse Joy was a character in a computer game called Pokémon many years ago," he explains. That's a weird name for a game. "And it was extremely popular and the character Nurse Joy was a hottie, according to the fans." Wait, _seriously?_

Okay now I'm _really _confused.

Uri must've seen how confused I am because he smiles and sing-songs, "Number couple..."

Wait.

Number cou-

Oh.

_Oh._

HONESTLY?!

I give the two Pedrads a death glare and they gulp.

God, how stupid can they be?! I'm unable to get out of bed for goodness sake! Even if I wanted to kill them, I can't.

"Guys, there is nothing going on between me and Six. I'm still not over Tris, so how can I like Six?" They stop to think. It is true. I'm not ready to start another relationship just yet; I don't think I'll be able to start another relationship at all. "But isn't Six just like Tris?" Uriah pipes up. "I mean, they're both blonde, both look kinda like the same, they are of the same build and height, she sounds like Tris and much more. Six is definitely the one for you!" It can't be. The chances of Six being Tris are very slim. Although Uri is right that Six could be the exact twin of Tris, whenever I see something similar between Six and Tris, it's gone.

Zeke's head snaps up. "So that's why I felt like I knew her when I first met her!" He exclaims. "And she felt nervous that I seemed to recognise her! She has to be Tris!" He adds. I shake my head in disbelief. "It's impossible, Zeke. Tris wouldn't leave me."

"I don't know, Four. It seems likely that Six is Tris. Have you seen the way she looks at you?" questions Uriah. I shrug. "She looks at you with sadness, like she is sorry that you're hurt. And she also looks at you with longing, like she so badly wants to be with you again," states Zeke. "I've seen that look before, in Shauna." I immediately look at him with interest. Shauna? What happened? He goes on to explain.

"Back then when I was still single and just casual friends with her, I would often catch her staring at me with that look. I was completely oblivious to the fact that she had the hots for me. And when we finally got together, she explained what that look meant. She said it was a longing-a longing to be with me." Zeke looks down and sighs, with a smile on his face. Uriah also says that Marlene looked at him the same way when he still didn't have a girlfriend.

"It has to be Tris, I can feel it!" Uri cries out excitedly. Zeke shoves him but I'm not paying attention to them. I think back to the conversation me and Six were having before these two idiots came in.

_"I was a transfer... And I came from... Amity"_

_"17."_

_"I don't remember training you last year."_

_Why would she lie to me?_

"Hey guys, you know before you barged in, Six and I were talking, right?" As I say this, Zeke is in mid-slap and he freezes. He quickly smacks Uriah on the face and says, "Yeah." Uri however, yelps in pain. I tell them what she said when I asked her if she was a transfer and what age she was. They listen very intently. Uriah frowns and states, "She is hiding something." Zeke rolls his eyes and says, "Ya think?!" And he smacks Uri's head.

"But on a serious note, there _has _to be a reason for her to lie. Maybe it's Tris. Maybe she doesn't want you to know that it's her," Zeke suggests. I don't think his theory is right. In fact it has many flaws. If it was Tris, I would've recognised her immediately. Even if I couldn't recognise her, why would she hide her true identity? Why would she lie about her age and faction of origin? It makes no sense.

Uriah checks the time and it is 3.30. "OH NOES TOILET PAPER!" He exclaims so suddenly that Zeke falls off his chair. He lands on his butt hard and cries out in a weird, shrilly, girly voice, "OOH, BABEH BABEH!" I laugh my ass off at this.

Where do all these stupid exclamations come from?! **(The 'oh noes toilet paper' actually came from the name of one house my brother built in Sims 4 as a joke and the 'ooh babeh babeh' is an exclamation one of my best friends always uses. If you watch PewDiePie, that's the way she says it, like how Pewds sometimes says things in a fake lisp and weird accent. If you have the Sims 4, search for 'on noes toilet paper'. It is by user guguy00 and it's basically a giant toilet paper roll clipping through a house. Download it if you love stupid and weird stuff. XD)**

"I have to hang with Mar at my apartment at this time! I can't be late!" Uri says, raking his fingers through his hair. He proceeds to run out of the room when the door opens. It is Marlene. She shrieks when Uriah appears in her face.

"OH GOD URI YOU SCARED THE SHNIZ OUT OF ME!" She yells, hitting her fists on his chest. He grins evilly and throws her over his shoulder. She shrieks yet again. "URIAH PEDRAD, PUT ME DOWN!" She exclaims through her hysterical laughter, banging her fists on his back. He carries her out the doorway and turns to us. "I guess I'll be off then. See ya later, guys. Gonna have some fun fooling around with this girl over here," he smirks. As he closes the door, a shout of 'SHUT UP URI DO YOU HAVE TO TELL THE WHOLE WORLD WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO' is heard. Zeke and I look at each other and burst into laughter.

"Okay, that, we did NOT need to know." I mutter. Zeke stands up and stretches his legs. "Alriggghhttt, Four. Thanks to my brother, he just reminded me that I've got a Shauna to mess around with in the bedroom and maybe the kitchen counter," he says, wiggling his eyebrows. I fake gag, "TMI." He laughs and before he leaves the room, he turns to me. "Oh and by the way, I don't think Dauntless Cake with loads of frosting is the most delicious thing in the world. I think it is Shauna has the finest and most delicious tasting-"

"GOODBYE ZEKE!" I yell and throw a pillow at him. I know my face is so red it would put a tomato to shame. He catches it, laughs at my red face and leaves. After he is gone, I flop back down onto the bed and close my eyes. I feel really drowsy. It must be the medicine. But before I fall asleep, I see that Six has entered the room and is watching me. And I realise what Zeke and Uriah said is true.

_She is looking at me, her eyes full of longing._

**Yay, Tobias is a bit more convinced that Six is Tris!(though not by much :p) But don't worry guys, THAT TIME WILL COME! Maybe in about two or three chapters. But I may make it longer. I'm sorry that I put some sick jokes in here, I couldn't help it, I have a sick sense of humour.(Thanks a lot, Bethany Nadiah and Ka Wing! Especially YOU, Bethany, since you're the one who introduced me to the dark side of the internet and YOU, Ka Wing, for ruining my innocence more than I thought was possible. But don't worry, I still love you guys! *mwah*) Plus I think that Uri and Zeke are those kind of people who would make loads of sick jokes.**

**Responses to reviewers: DivergentInitiate, I'm sorry I can't make it happen so soon because I must follow the plot but I do know how you feel about the suspense. *cough* Beauty of Dauntless, *cough*. CityofNo1Fans, definitely will have a good ending for them! Can'tResistThisFabulosity, Thanks so much! :) laureny99, Don't worry it will happen and of course you love the FourTris fluff! Who doesn't? ;) LaptopHogger, I have mentioned cake, like you requested, but sorry I put it in a sick joke, hehe! :p**

**Can y'all check out my bio? I put my OC's info there, I may even draw her out and post it :)**

**Please review, maybe a follow and a favourite? :)**

**Goal: 22 Favs, 37 Follows and 35 Reviews**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	10. The Discovery

**Hallo peoples! On Thursday, 16 Oct, I went to Universal Studios Singapore with my dad! It was really fun and the queues were really short. And we just went to normal Universal Studios during the day, not Halloween Horror Nights. Although I probably would've wanted to go just because of the name: Halloween Horror Nights 4. But I definitely will NOT go cuz many people were extremely frightened and I don't wanna shit my pants. Also, I bought a Puss In Boots cat ear hairband, Whoop whoop! The pic of me in it is on my Instagram, my account name is in my bio. Wow this is a really long A/N I'm gonna stop talking now! (Note: Because it is Halloween, I made a special Halloween-ish like nightmare in here, hope you like! :D)**

**Now I wouldn't be writing fanfics if I were Veronica Roth now would I?**

**Tobias' POV**

_"Tobias..." I hear. I turn around and see that no one is there._

_"Tobias..." I hear again. This is strange. When I turn around again, I see her. The girl of my dreams. Tris. But it can't be her. She's dead. And then she turns into someone else._

_Six._

_"Tobias, I love you."_

_And then her eyes turn black and her teeth sharpen. She starts laughing maniacally and blood runs down her cheeks from her eyes._

_Tears of blood._

_ Her hands turn into claws and blood runs down her chin. I don't think that Six looks like Six anymore._

_She has turned into a monster._

_"Tobias..." This time, my name is no longer pleasant sounding. It is now an ugly hiss, a sound you'd expect coming from a psychopathic creature that is just about to kill you in the most painful way possible._

_And I think that it is what Six is right now. A psychopathic creature who is going to kill me._

_And now I'm sure that isn't even Six anymore. It is now a creature from the underworld._

_"TOBIAS!" It screeches and that sound makes me cringe. It lunges at me, claws outstretched. I yell, alarmed, and try to make a run for it. I can't escape, somehow. My feet stay planted to the ground and I feel the creature grab my shoulders._

_"ARGGHH!" I cry out in pain as it scratches my back. My shirt rips through its fingers and I feel something run down my back. It is hot, warm and I feel a stinging pain there._

_Blood._

_I have open wounds._

_I try to stop the creature from attacking me but to no avail. And I feel its breath on my neck. I turn and see that it is Tris again. And then Six. And then the creature._

_"H-help," Tris says. Her appearance changes the same way a computer program does when it glitches. It turns to Six._

_"H-help m-me," she says and it sounds like she is in agony. Her appearance switches between Tris and Six for a while and then switches to the creature._

_"T-Tobias..." Tris and Six's voices have combined but it sounds like there is only one voice. "H-help m-me!"_

_And it fully switches to the creature._

_It snarls at me and then with a quick swipe of its claw, slits my throat._

And I wake up with a jolt. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I think back to my nightmare. I claw the hand away in a panic and I hear a soothing voice.

"Four, calm down, it was just a dream. It wasn't real. Breathe."

I follow Six's words and breathe in and out deeply. After a while, I am calm but I still feel tense from the nightmare. My neck is slick with sweat. Images from my nightmare flash through my mind. I shudder involuntarily. I hear a squeeze of a bottle and a couple of squirts. And I feel a tug on my shirt sleeve.

"Four, are you okay with me umm... Well you seem pretty tense and well, I, uhh..." Six stutters. I know what she is implying and to be honest, I don't mind that I will take off my shirt. I probably would have done that already if my ribs weren't hurting so much. I give her a slight nod. She bites her lip as she reaches for the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head.

I am now topless and she blushes. I see that her palms look glossy and I smell something fragrant. It is oil on her hands. That explains the squirt of the bottle that I heard. She places her hands on my shoulders tentatively and begins to rub them with just the right amount of pressure. I hum in approval.

"Mmm..." I close my eyes and enjoy this massage. This girl is amazing. First she does this to me in the morning, and does it again in the night of the same day?! Wow! I sigh in content.

"Where did you learn how to do this, Six?" I ask. "Well, lets just say if I hadn't learnt this, Marlene would've been the one to attend to you. She was the one who taught me how to do this." I can't imagine how awkward it would be for Marlene and me if Six weren't here. Marlene and I are casual friends and Uriah would definitely NOT be pleased.

After five minutes, Six goes to the sink to wash her hands. When she comes back, she takes a syringe and I know it is time for me to take my medication. I tilt my head to the side to grant her better access and she pushes the plunger. I don't feel anything as I'm used to all these injections. After she puts the syringes away, she walks out of the room, saying that she will be back soon.

She comes back with a pillow and a blanket. She dumps them on the ground and goes out again. This time, she returns with a small mattress. She arranges the pillow and blanket on the mattress which she places right next to my bed. I raise an eyebrow at her, silently asking why she needs all these. She grins.

"I figured you might need some company after your nightmare. You were pretty scared then," she explains. And she chuckles, "Who would guess that Four could be such an 'un-Dauntless'?" I try to punch her arm and thankfully, I hit her. She cries out in pain exaggeratedly and rubs her arm. "Take that back. Take that back now!" I glare at her playfully. She sticks her tongue out at me as she heads into the bathroom to change into night clothes.

Once Six swings the door open, I am awed by how beautiful she looks. She is wearing a black nightgown that is sleeveless and has an empire waist and goes down to mid thigh. I realise I am staring and I blush. She blushes too and pulls down on the hem of the nightgown. She goes over to the light switches and turns off all the lights. I can see her skin glowing in the darkness as it reflects the moonlight that is streaming through the window.

As she sits upright on the mattress, she carefully pulls out the pins in her hair. As soon as they are removed, she shakes her hair out and it falls down her back in golden cascading waves. She strings her fingers through her hair and her head falls against the pillow. I hear her sigh.

She didn't catch me staring at her.

I don't know if I should be thankful or not.

"Goodnight, Four." Six yawns. "Goodnight, Six." I reply. After a short while, I hear her breaths become even. I lean over the railing of the bed and watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful, so carefree. Like Tris. Her lips are slightly parted and her head is resting on her hands. I feel like a creep watching her, but I can't help it.

I start to feel my eyelids getting heavier and before I know it, I'm asleep too.

**~·~·~·~·~In the middle of the night~·~·~·~·~**

**Tris' POV**

_No, Tobias... What is he doing here like this? He is tied to a chair, a bundled up cloth stuffed in his mouth._

_"MMHMMFF!" He is trying to tell me something but it is muffled by the cloth. I immediately run to him and try to free him from the chair._

_"Don't worry, Tobias! I'll get you out of here!" I say that even though I'm not so sure of myself. I fumble with the ropes as my hands are clammy. Tobias starts struggling._

_"Stop it! Calm down!" I scold. However, he continues thrashing. I try to untie the ropes that are around his ankles, binding him to the legs of the chair. I focus on them, nothing else. I see him looks up in my periphery and his eyes are as wide as saucers. He tries to get me away from him by kicking me._

_"Ow! Tobias!" I exclaim. "What is with you?!"_

_And a shadow looms over me._

_I turn around and I immediately try to run away. Unfortunately, he has grabbed my shoulders and has me in a death grip. "Let go of me!" I yell._

_"Ha! No way, Stiff. I am just getting warmed up," he grins evilly, the thousands of piercings in his face shining in the light. Eric._

_Tobias starts to struggle even more. I hear him say a muffled 'let go of her'. Eric's smile grows bigger and he pushes me to the ground. I fall on my back and he hovers over me, pinning down my arms above my head._

_"Wow, you DO have a body of a twelve year old. Doesn't matter. As long as I get to have my fun," he says as he tugs on my pants. I try pushing him away but to no avail. Tobias is trying very hard to get out of those ropes._

_"What are you doing?!" I scream, my lip quivering. But I already know the answer. I have no idea why I'm still asking. "Oh, I just want to have a little fun, Tris." Eric removes my shirt after he says this. I can't stop him; I am unable to move my arms. My legs, however..._

_I knee him hard in his private area and he swears, "FUCK! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Unfortunately, that does NOT help my situation at all. In fact, he is holding me down with greater force. He lifts up one hand from my wrists and gives me an extremely hard slap._

_"That's what you'll get if you don't behave, bitch!" He sneers. I am pretty sure my cheek is really red now. He then brings his hand lower to my torso. He starts to touch me, and my heartbeat is racing. I start to kick and scream. He doesn't just slap me this time, no. He punches me in the stomach with great strength and all the air inside of me is forced out. "STOP ERIC STOP!" I wail, tears coming out of my eyes._

_"But I thought you'd enjoy this?" Eric says with mock sympathy. "Oh wait, I forgot. You're afraid of intimacy, little coward. Afraid of doing the instructor? Or maybe he wasn't doing it good enough," he snarls. He continues to touch me and Tobias is limp in the chair. He does not have enough strength anymore. I feel sorry for him. It must be torture for him to see Eric doing these things to me._

_Just when Eric is about to remove my bra, I hear a stern and cold voice. "That's enough." A woman wearing a blue work dress walks towards us. I'd recognise her anywhere, with her short light blonde hair, the way she struts around with pride, how her voice is unwelcoming._

_Jeanine._

_"Your service here is no longer needed. Go." She commands Eric. He reluctantly gets off me and proceeds to leave. However, just before he does so, he seethes, "I will get you next time, you little bitch." Jeanine rolls her eyes and turns to me. She pulls me up to my feet harshly._

_"Jeanine," I scowl. "What do you want?"_

_"I was hoping that you will come with me to my office in Erudite. For a little talk, of course." She smiles. If one were to see that smile, they'd think it is genuine. But when you look in her eyes, they tell a totally different story. They are cold._

_She is obviously lying to me. She wouldn't get Eric to molest me if she just wanted to have a 'little talk'. I have a feeling that she was the one who tied Tobias to the chair as well._

_"Wow, you must've gotten Candor in your aptitude test, Jeanine," I say sarcastically. "You're not here to meet me and bring me to Erudite just for a casual conversation." She walks in a circle around me. She nods, "You are right. Another piece of evidence that you have Erudite as one of the factions for your aptitude test. Which means that you're Divergent." Oh no._

_Is this why she is here?_

_Because I am Divergent?_

_"No. I won't go with you to Erudite. Not now, not ever." I say firmly. "You can't make me, Jeanine." She raises an eyebrow at me. Oh no. I shouldn't have said that. She is going to prove me wrong, isn't she._

_"Oh, but you're wrong," she says as she takes a gun out of nowhere. She places the barrel on Tobias' forehead. "'Not now, not ever'? Sure about that, Miss Prior?" Jeanine questions. Tobias looks at me._

_No._

_My worst fear._

_That my loved ones will die and I will be responsible for their deaths._

_"Jeanine, please stop," I beg. "Fine I will go with you to Erudite, just don't kill him!" I have tears streaming down my face._

_"Too late, Beatrice."_

_No._

_Please, no!_

_Stop!_

_*BANG*_

**Tobias' POV**

I hear a sound of things being jostled around from the mattress beside me. I am still half asleep, though. I groan and sit up. I look over to my right and see a figure tossing and turning in the mattress.

"No..." Six.

Six is having a nightmare.

"I won't go with you to Erudite..." She murmurs. Erudite? What is her dream about?

She starts to toss and turn a bit more roughly. I can faintly see her face in the dark. She looks determined about something. And suddenly, that expression is replaced by another. I recognise this one.

Now she looks worried.

"Jeanine... Stop..." She mumbles. Jeanine? Stop what?

"I'll go with you... Don't kill him!" She almost yells. She starts to thrash against the side of my bed. Her breathing starts to get faster and faster. I have to wake her up. I quickly reach down and shake her, not caring about the pain.

"Six! Six!" She bolts upright and gasps loudly. She swats away my hand in her blind panic.

"Six, calm down. Whatever happened just now did NOT happen in real life," I tell her. She looks up at me and bites her lip. And sniffles.

"I'm sorry, Four. You were supposed to be asleep, resting. I shouldn't have woken you up-" I cut her off. "Hey, we all have nightmares, alright? You can't help but disturb others. It's okay, I understand." She nods. I turn on the bedside lamp and pat the spot next to me on the bed.

"C'mere." I beckon to her. "What?" She asks, confused. I pat the spot again. "C'mere," I repeat again. "You definitely need some comfort." Now I have no idea why I am doing this. I barely know this girl, she lied to me, but I just feel like I want to do something for her.

Six cautiously approaches me with her head down. She sits on the edge of the bed and what I do next surprises both me and her. I snake my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me. I immediately feel like I'm going to explode from embarrassment. But before I can do anything, Six leans against my chest. She sighs.

"Thank you so much, Four," she whispers. Her voice almost sounds like Tris. Maybe that's what made me ask her to sit beside me.

"Don't worry. Forget all about whatever happened in your nightmare as it was not real," I comfort her. She wraps her arms around my waist, so we are now hugging. Actually, it looks more like cuddling.

We stay in this position for a few minutes. I stroke her hair soothingly. I was afraid this might have been a bad move, but Six doesn't seem to mind. When I remove my arms from her waist, she does the same. We pull back and look at each others faces. But what I see shocks me. She now has a very worried face. I stare at Six.

Or should I say,

Tris?

**Hey guys, the secret is finally out, yay! :D Now I will be updating less frequently for now because, well, my grand-aunt just passed on. I was extremely close to her, but I am happy that she is now in a better place. I won't let this loss of my loved one get in the way of my writing. I'm actually handling this news better than I thought I would. I thought I would bawl my eyes out and be emo for a month but turns out, I'm not. Don't get me wrong, I am sad, but just not so sad that I won't do anything. But I love all of your support. Thanks Jerlyn, for encouraging me to write more today, you have an always be in my 'you're an awesome friend' list. :D**

**Responses to reviewers: imarriedlupin, yes here is le update, and I will love ya back too! *mwah* AnonymousFanDude, Thanks and I do know that I am indeed a 'goo writer'! :p divergentreader04, Thanks! :D**

**Please review, maybe a follow and a favourite? :3**

**Goal: 38 reviews, 25 favs and 44 follows**

**Until the next one, everybody!**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	11. I Love You

**Oh gosh guys, I am so sorry for not updating! I was just too busy squealing about the Insurgent movie interactive 3D posters and my own copy of Four: A Divergent Collection! I FINALLY HAVE IT YESSS! I finished reading the whole thing in two days, hehe! :p**

**So here is your long awaited update, and just a heads up for the future chapters: Not everything in my fanfic is all roses or daisies or unicorns or rainbow farting grey cats in pop tarts flying in space singing a Japanese word repeatedly. (you know what I'm talking about)**

**Enjoy this chapter filled with fluff! :D**

**Me: *nudges Uri* Uri, get up, get up, GET UUUUPPPPPP**

**Uri: *jolts awake* Ha what who where?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer, man!**

**Uri: Wait you're back?! I thought you died...**

**Me: Yes, I'm back. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Uri: *yawns* I'm too tirreeeeddddd...**

**Me: URIAH PEDRAD DO THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE I GIVE YOUR CAKE TO FOUR! *snatches cake***

**Uri: OH SHNIZZLE DIVERGENT KITTY DOESN'T OWN DIVERGENT VERONICA ROTH DOES AND DON'T GIVE HIM MY CAAAKKEEEE!**

**Me: *gives Uri back his cake***

**Uri: Yaayyyy!**

**Tobias: Aw, I was hoping I'd get that cake... ;-;**

**Tobias' POV**

Is this a dream? It can't be, right? Because she is supposed to be dead. Yet here she is, lying in my arms. Or at least was lying in my arms.

"Tris?" I ask hopefully, my voice a whisper. She stares at me wide-eyed, with different emotions. Shock, confusion, longing and... _Fear?_

_Why would she be afraid?_

"I..." She is at a loss for words. I tell her to just say the truth, and she does.

"Yes, I am Tris."

I should be feeling something, right? I should be feeling happiness that she is not dead, or relief that she is with me or even love, that I finally have the chance to kiss her again. But instead, I feel angry.

Angry at her for leaving me.

"Tris," I am trying to hide the anger in my voice and I am succeeding. "Why did you leave me? Why did you become another person?" Tris bites her lip and seems to be frantically searching for answers.

"Answer me." I am turning into, not Tobias Eaton, Tris' boyfriend, but Four, her instructor. The one who is emotionless and well, an instructor.

"I... I had to," she finally says. Okay, I am even more mad. She had to?! What is that supposed to mean?! Was she avoiding me?! But I love her!

"You had to?" I ask, my voice shaking a little. I am starting to lose it. _Calm down, Tobias._ I can't. I am trying, but I can't, I just can't.

"I _had_ to, doesn't mean I _wanted_ to!" She defends herself. I grit my teeth in anger. "Oh yeah? I have a feeling that you didn't get Candor in your aptitude test!" I nearly shout at her. I shouldn't accuse her of lying, I definitely should _not _have done that. But it is too late now. Tris gasps. And her eyes go cold.

"How _dare _you accuse me of being a liar! You're the one who..." She trails off, not knowing what to say. She grunts in frustration. "Screw this! I never wanted to do this, okay?!" Water is filling her eyes, but she does a good job in holding the tears in.

I feel really guilty now. I'm doing this to the one I love, the one I miss. _But she's so strong, so unbreakable. _She is close to crying. _But she isn't. _I accused her of lying to me although I know she will never lie to me. _She is still human..._

You're right. Tris is still human.

And still breakable and fragile.

Nobody is perfect, so damn you subconscious.

I wrap an arm around her waist without saying anything. She tries to push me away out of anger.

"Don't touch me!" She exclaims.

"Tris," I sigh. "I'm sorry. I was just too on edge and this information is a lot to take in." She stares at me for a moment, then her eyes soften. "I'm sorry too. I just, wasn't thinking. I was expecting you to just go ahead and kiss me or something once you find out," Tris says. She chuckles a little at the last sentence and I do too. "But I should've known you won't exactly do that."

"After all..." She murmurs so softly I almost never hear it, but I do.

"I know you too well." We say at the same time. We turn to each other and slowly smile. She laughs and I follow suit. Her tinkling laughter truly is music to my ears. Hearing her laugh after so long is like having a question for a long time and finally answering it.

And this is exactly what has happened. An answered question.

But not completely answered. If this were a test, we would not have gotten full marks just yet. **(yes this is how much Singaporean kids think about exams, aka ALL THE TIME :P) **I need to know everything. But before that...

Before Tris can do anything, my lips are on hers. She is surprised by my little 'surprise attack', but doesn't object. In fact, she encourages it.

The kiss is passionate. Very passionate. I kiss her so hard she needs to hold onto my arms to not fall off the bed. Eventually she removes her hands from my biceps and puts them on my chest instead. She grabs my shirt and I clutch at her back. I find that kissing her in this position is pretty hard, so I decide to change a little. I shift her to be on top of me and have her face me, sitting on my lap.

So she is now straddling me.

I am sure I see a faint blush come onto her cheeks. I can get why she feels embarrassed: In this position, if people were to see us which will definitely not happen, they would get the wrong idea. And then I notice another reason why she feels this way.

She's wearing a short nightgown. It is pretty lacy and exposes her skin quite a lot.

As she shifts on top of me, the skirt of dress rides up a little and I can see her panties. They are black and lacy and also pretty thin. I lick my lips.

Damn, this girl is so hot.

Tris catches me staring and slaps my chest. "Stop it!" She laughs nervously. I grab her wrists and bring her hands up to my lips. I kiss each of her knuckles softly. "Well," I say as I kiss one knuckle. "Can I help it that I'm a teenage boy?" I say in between kisses. She blushes furiously. "If you're blushing like that, it makes you look even cuter, and that turns me on." I say with a smirk. "You massive pervert!" She exclaims, laughing.

"Say, weren't you Abnegation, huh?" Tris mocks me. "How can a stiff be such a pervert?" I grin and bring her face close to mine. So close that we're sharing the same air. "I told you already." I say. I bring my lips close to her ear and whisper, "I'm a teenage boy." I breathe out on her ear and she shivers. I'm glad I have this effect on her. I nibble on her earlobe and go down. I put my lips on the spot below her ear and start a trail of kisses from there to her collarbone. She breathes out a breathy sigh.

Once I reach her tattoos, I gently press my lips to each of the ravens. As I go back to her neck, I remember something that Zeke and Shauna were talking about last time.

**Flashback to two years ago, when Zeke and Tobias were initiates**

_"You know, Four," Zeke says, "I ought to give you the bro talk about girls and how to make them feel good." I immediately gag at the sound of this._

_I definitely do __**not **__want anything to do with this._

_Zeke continues without my consent. "First off, love bites. Ya know, hickeys?" I frown at this. What is that? He sees my obvious confusion and tells me to stay put while he gets Shauna. When he comes back, he is holding her waist. He pulls her hair away from the side of her neck and buries his face in it. Shauna looks like she is just about to faint from happiness. After a while, Zeke pulls away and shows me Shauna's neck. There is now a red spot there._

_"This," he says, gesturing to the red bruise like spot, "is a love bite, or hickey." He starts by telling me how to do it and even demonstrating many times on his guinea pig, aka Shauna. Soon I know how to do it pretty good. And just when I thought the talk about love bites was bad enough, Zeke goes on to the next topic. He starts by sliding a sausage through the hole of a donut repeatedly._

_Ohh boy._

_I know this is going to be one hell of a talk._

**Flashback end**

What did Zeke say? Oh yeah, start by putting my mouth on the neck. Next I begin to suck on Tris' delicate skin, but not too hard. I hear a soft moan come from her lips. Zeke said if the girl moans, it means it feels good. Good, she likes it.

I continue sucking for about a minute and even lick her skin a few times. When I'm done, I admire my handiwork. The bright red mark stands out against her pale skin. She brings my face up to be level with hers.

"Just kiss me on the lips already!" Tris says exasperated.

I don't need to be told twice. I start to kiss her twice as hard as before and with twice as much passion. I press one hand onto the small of her back and the other on her head. She wraps her left hand around my neck. She brings her right through my hair and pulls at the strands. I growl, and her press her head onto mine harder.

I remember another thing Zeke said in the 'bro talk'. Something about putting your tongue in the other person's mouth while kissing. What was it called? Starts with an 'F'... Friend kissing, Frost kissing-Oh, _French _kissing. He told me to try it out.

Tris gasps when I kiss her even harder. I take this as my chance to try out French kissing. I slip my tongue into her mouth and it meets her tongue. I feel a jolt of electricity at the contact. Her eyes widen and I immediately stop.

"Tris, I'm sorry, I should've asked first before-" I start but am cut off by Tris' mouth on mine again. I feel her tongue prodding at my lower lip, trying to push its way through into my mouth. I open my mouth at once and welcome her tongue with mine. We both moan at the incredible sensation. As she readjusts herself on my lap, she accidentally grinds her hips into mine. _Oh my god._

_It feels so good._

I can't help but moan and Tris notices. I see the red tint on her cheeks _again _and I can tell she knows what she just did.

"It's okay, Tris. It feels good, and doing-you know-will feel even better. But I will not push you, we will only do it once we're ready," I assure her. She nods and continues to kiss me. I put my hands underneath the skirt of her nightgown and feel her stomach. It feels smooth.

Tris breaks the kiss for a short moment to remove my shirt and our lips are together again. She feels my biceps, my abdomen, my chest. We continue this for what feels like forever but in reality is only five minutes. As we pull our faces apart by just a few centimetres, we are panting for air. My hair is messed up and so is hers. Her nightgown is bunched up just above her belly button. Her skin is slightly damp from sweat.

"You're a hot mess, and I'm falling for you. Hot damn, Tris," I say in a husky voice. She looks down shyly, but I can tell she is believing every word I say. "You're a hot mess, and I'm loving it, hell yes." I breathe out. After saying all these, she gives me a long, lingering kiss on the mouth. When she breaks the kiss, she stares into my eyes and I stare into her eyes.

_God, those beautiful blue grey eyes._

"I love you, Tobias."

Did I just hear that right?

"Did you just say what I think you said?" I ask. She bites her lip in the cutest way possible and nods. I smile.

"I love you too, Tris."

We kiss again, this time for close to ten minutes. When we're done, Tris lays on my chest drawing random patterns on it.

It is only then I remember what important thing I wanted to do before this became a heavy make-out session. Not that I mind, though.

"Hey Tris?" I ask. "Hmm?" She replies sleepily. I guess I forgot it is the middle of the night. "You haven't told me the full reason why you left." Her only reply is a groggy 'oh'. I tell her that it's alright if she doesn't want to tell me now. "We can wait till tomorrow morning." But she insists on telling me.

"Well I had to leave you and everyone because..." She pauses and looks around the room. She is looking for cameras in here. Since I work in the control room, she turns to me. I assure her that there are no cameras. If she was looking for them, it means what she is about to tell me must be really important, maybe even dangerous.

"It's a long story." I nod, urging her to tell me already. She makes herself a little more comfortable on my body and starts.

"You know I am... _Divergent_, right?" She whispers that word really softly. She doesn't wait for my answer. "Well, Jeanine Matthews is hunting us down. For experiments. About our brain," she murmurs. I smoothe my hand over her long hair and she hums in appreciation.

"But since I got three factions for my aptitude test, namely Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless, she is taking a special interest in me. So she wants me to be her test subject." Tris explains.

"But I obviously do not want to be her guinea pig. So I tried to avoid her and her spies and messengers. Unfortunately, they almost captured me so many times." Wait, she was almost captured? How did I not notice?

"And since I came from Abnegation, she knows how to get me to her. By using my friends, using guilt. Using my friends as bait, hostages even. But thankfully, I disappeared before Jeanine could do that." I can imagine what would happen if she _does _do that. Tris would feel guilty, and hand herself over to Jeanine. Heck, it doesn't even need to be a friend. It could be anybody, and Tris would definitely be selfless and let herself suffer instead of that person.

"I couldn't risk getting any of you hurt. But if I handed myself over to her, she might be able to find a weakness of the Divergent and create a special weapon or serum to kill us." I understand her logic.

"So the best option was for me to pretend to be dead. I sneaked into Erudite headquarters and spied on Jeanine. I was right; she sure as hell was pissed," she says with a chuckle. "But I couldn't leave the Dauntless compound, it makes me feel alive. So I became Six." She finishes. I am in awe of her thinking and intelligence. Then again, she did say she had an aptitude for Erudite. But I still don't understand something.

"But how come I couldn't recognise you earlier on, but can recognise you now?" I ask, curious. She grins and takes out a vial from her pocket. She shows it to me. I can faintly see the word 'Amnesia'. I raise an eyebrow at her. She laughs.

"Oh come on, it doesn't take an Erudite to figure it out," she says teasingly. I try to put the pieces together. _Amnesia. Unrecognisable. Tris. Six. Familiar looks..._

"You injected yourself with this Amnesia serum and that's why I couldn't recognise you?" I ask incredulously. She nods proudly. Wow.

"Caleb helped invent it for me. He stole some Memory serum and altered it. He's Erudite, remember?" Yeah I remember. I met him once; wasn't as stuck-up as I thought he'd be. In fact he was pretty nice. "So instead of me forgetting things, it's me giving out an aura that makes people not recognise me. It is only temporary, though. It slowly wears off as the hours go by." So that's why I recognised her only now. Interesting.

Tris opens her mouth slightly and gives a small yawn. I find yawning Tris adorable. I know she's tired. I'll let her rest.

"Sleep," I whisper soothingly to her. "I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you."

"With what?" She questions me, snuggling into my chest.

"My bare hands, obviously."

Soon enough, Tris falls asleep, a content smile on her face.

**Aww, FourTris fluff... :3 Will never get sick of it, EVER! I hope you like what I did in here, I enjoyed writing them make out... ;)**

**I made a couple of references in here. Try to find them. One of them is a reference to the chorus of the song Straight Up sung by Theo James! X3 Read the part when they argue and then make up(not make **_**out**_**) while listening to the song, and imagine them kissing lovingly while listening to the last part of the song, aka just the guitar. Btw I was writing this while listening to the song. I guess Theo James' heavenly voice guided me to write a make out scene :p Another is a reference to the anime Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama. Hint: It's a line said by Usui Takumi, and then Misaki replies to that comment. The next is a reference to a song sung by Cobra Starships. Dauntless cake to whoever can find at least one reference! :D**

**Okie a little Q&amp;A for **_**you **_**guys cuz no one isn't asking me anything ;-; (btw I got that little face emoticon from my bff Bethany who is now on her way to Korea on a plane as I'm writing this :D) Which is your favourite FourTris fluff scene in each of the books? Mine in Divergent is the one where he takes off his shirt. Cuz it's double win as Tris gets to see him shirtless and we also get the view... *wink wink* Insurgent will be the part where Tris gets a nightmare and Tobias comforts her and it escalates to a heavy make out scene... Allegiant will be the one where Tobias removes his shirt and Tris removes **_**her **_**shirt and they almost have sex DAMMIT! XD**

**Also, can you guys like my facebook page? It is the same name as this account with the same pic. I plan to post funny stuff on it if people actually read it cuz the only ones who liked it are my friends ;-;**

**Please review, maybe a follow and a favourite? :)**

**Goal: 44 reviews, 26 favs and 46 follows! (you know why I set those number of goals ;))**

**Responses to reviewers: Guest, thank you, yes there will be mooreeeee... Diverauntless4610, thanks, I'm not one to be easily pulled down by grief. And yes, the feels... FEEL DEM FEELS! XD laureny99, yep it's out, and this is what happens next. When you just find out the love of your life isn't actually dead, you make out. That is the most important rule in life. :p divergentlover1005, yes I have updated. :)**

**Until the next time!**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	12. The Nightgown

**Hey guys, heard y'all loved the previous chapter! I mean who wouldn't, right?! FOURTRIS FOUREVER!**

**Kay so lets get on with this.**

**Me: Ayyy, where's my disclaimer bae?**

**Uri: I'm your official bae?! Yay! She doesn't own anything except for the plot. YUS I IS YA BAE!**

**Me: Oh and by the way, bae, when translated to English, means crap. Literally.**

**Uri: Aww... :(**

**Me: But don't worry, some people think poop is adorable.**

**Uri: Yay! :D**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up to the sound of Tobias' steady and soft breaths. I feel his chest heave underneath my head. I turn around gently so as not to disturb him from his sleep and get off the bed. I inject myself with the Amnesia serum and head to the bathroom to change into my uniform, only to realise it has dropped on the wet floor, so now it's soaked.

_Crap._

I have no choice but to wear my nightgown to the meds room**(no idea what the room full of medication is called, sorry) **to collect the stuff for Tobias. Hopefully Marlene won't judge.

Who am I kidding? She won't.

As I turn the corner, I feel someone bump into me. I am just about to apologise when I look up and see who I've bumped into.

Damn my luck.

_Peter._

_Just great._

"Hey Six, nice look babe," he says with a disgusting smirk as his eyes travel down my body. I feel like wiping that expression off his face by slapping him. And so I do. His cheek is now red and looks sore. He stares at me with wide, shocked eyes.

"Go away, Peter Hayes, you Candor good-for-nothing," I say sternly with a death glare. As I'm walking away, I hear him yell, "I will have you one day, pretty girl!" I roll my eyes and go on my way.

If you're wondering what is going on between me and that piece of shit, let me explain.

He doesn't know that I'm Tris. He had his first encounter with me as Six yesterday afternoon, before I went to Tobias. I had just grabbed the burger for him when Peter came along. I was still in the uniform, so he could tell I was working as a nurse. He was with some girl at the time, probably out for a date or something.

Once he saw me, he flirted with me, "Hey girl, wanna come to my place? We could have some fun." The girl beside him obviously liked the idea as she backed up his suggestion.

_Ugh, disgusting, _I thought.

As much as I would have hated to be nice to Peter, I politely declined the offer. He did not like that.

"Why wouldn't you want to join us? Most girls would do anything just to fool around with me!" He exclaims incredulously. I told him that I'm not like most girls. I decided to quickly run off before he could do anything. But he grabbed my forearm, preventing me from escaping.

"I will not have any rejection," he sneered. I was not in the least intimidated by him. Since when did he become such a playboy? If anything he was a merciless guy and a sore loser. I yanked my arm away from his grasp and ignored his protests. I shouldn't have done that.

The next I knew I felt his hands on my butt. I was too shocked to stop him. His hands started to move over my hips and to places I am uncomfortable to name. His left hand moved upward and right moved downward. I was frozen in shock for a few moments before I realised what was happening.

Instincts kicked in and I spun around and kneed him right up between his legs. He cried out in pain and cursed. He collapsed to the ground, clutching his crotch which probably hurt like a bitch. I noticed a small crowd of Dauntless cheering for me, saying he deserved it. It felt a little good to cause that idiot some pain. I walked back to the dining hall to grab another burger, because I dropped the first one.

I couldn't smile, though. Because that bastard kind of sexually harassed me.

I shiver whenever I think back to that incident. I try to forget about it and enter the meds room.

When Marlene sees me, her jaw drops.

"Is that you?! Oh my gosh, Six, you look amazing!" She exclaims. I blush a little at the comment. "You know, I have a friend who would love this. I'll ask her to come to Four's room during visiting hours. You will be there then, right?" I pause. Who could this friend be? Oh wait, stupid question.

It's Christina.

I shrug, "Yeah sure, I guess." I miss Chris, so I will definitely not pass up on this offer to see her and talk to her again. I walk to my apartment, hoping that no one would see me in this nightgown. Thankfully it is deserted and go into the bathroom to shower and change into a fresh uniform. I dump my soaked uniform into the laundry hamper and place my nightgown neatly on my bed. When I get back to Tobias' room, I write down a reminder on a piece of paper.

_'Remember to inject yourself with the Amnesia serum just before visiting hours.'_

I hear a groan from the bed and turn to see Tobias wincing. I rush over to help him sit up.

"Thanks, Tris," he says, "I have to get used to seeing you as Six. Why did you take the serum? Visiting hours don't start for another couple hours." I explain that I had to go to see Marlene to collect the medicine.

"Ah." He replies, smiling.

He waits patiently for me to attend to him while I prepare the syringe. As I inject him with the meds, I realise that since now it is morning...

The cream.

Hell yeah!

I try not to smile when I face Tobias, hiding the cream behind my back. It doesn't work.

"Tris, why are you smiling?" He asks, seeming to be confused and a little amused. **(Ooh, that rhymed!) **I give up trying to suppress it and show the bottle to him. He gets the message and half-smirks. **(Think Theo James' half-smiles/smirks. You won't regret it. ;))**

_God I love that expression._

_That's just way too fucking sexy._

"Why don't you start now, Tris?" He says slyly. "I won't mind." I laugh. Of course he wouldn't! Neither would I, actually. After all, I _am _already taking of that shirt.

I press on his ribs with some pressure but not enough to cause him pain. I slide my palms across his side and over to his spine. So now I'm technically hugging him, though this feels more than just a casual hug, for sure.

I am unable to stop myself from kissing him as his lips are just inches away from mine. He does not hesitate to reciprocate my actions. I feel his tongue sweeping across my lips. I open my mouth for him and his tongue meets mine, the task at hand forgotten.

It's okay, I don't mind forgetting what I was supposed to do if I'm doing this instead.

After a good 7 minutes, I clean everything up and sit on the edge of the bed.

Tobias pulls me close to him. He puts his lips next to my ear and whispers, "Thank you for that, I loved every single second of it." I turn to him and whisper back, "Make sure you never get sick of it, because I'm gonna do that every morning for a whole month." He grins and says he's thankful that I chose to pretend to be a nurse. I roll my eyes playfully. And he frowns, as if something just occurred to him.

"Tris, why _did_ you choose to work in the infirmary as a nurse?" He asks. Easy.

"You know that working as a nurse we tend to sick, or in Dauntless' case, injured people, right?" He nods. I continue, "I figured if I were to be another person, I might as well be someone who helps other people." Upon hearing this, he smiles knowingly.

"What?"

"Guess it's hard to let go, huh Stiff?" He teases me. I stick my tongue out at him and he licks it!

"Eww!" I fake gag. He chuckles. Although what he said _is _true. I am too much of an Abnegation. Even though I'm now Dauntless, I still act like I am in my old faction. It sure is hard to let go.

And then Tobias asks another question.

"Yesterday, when I asked you what faction you came from, why did you say Amity?"

Hmm. I have no idea either, to be honest. I guess I was pretty nervous then and said the first thing that came into my head. Amity. But there is some reason behind that answer.

"I guess I realised that an Amity-turned-Dauntless would choose a job like this, since it has a calming aura." Though I have to admit that saying that was stupid, since Tobias trains transfer initiates. "And I lied about my age since there weren't any Amity transfers in my initiate class. I couldn't say I was 15 as I would not be allowed to have a job by then. I couldn't say I was 18. You would've remembered if I were there. I can't say I'm 19, I don't look that old. So 17 seemed to be the most logical answer, though not logical enough." I breathe out.

Tobias seems in awe. I raise an eyebrow at him. "That's... Pretty deep," he says. "And very Erudite of you," he adds quietly. I kiss him on the cheek at the comment.

"But did you really think up all those logical stuff in just a second? You only took about a second to think before answering me." I shrug, implying that I did.

We continue talking until it's visiting hours. After reading my little reminder, I throw it away and inject myself with the Amnesia serum. Tobias watches me intently as I do that, and a second later, his eyes go wide.

"Relax, Tobias. I'm still Tris," I laugh at his reaction. He becomes a little more relaxed. We both understand that we can't be too attached to each other when others are here, or that would raise suspicion.

Just after I stuff the vial back into my pocket, the door opens. Tobias looks at the visitor, and grins at me. As soon as I see her, I smile one of the biggest smiles in my life.

_Christina!_

I have a very hard time trying to hold my happy tears in. I immediately turn away and pretend to attend to the medical stuff, when I am actually crying.

_It has been so long since I've seen my best friend face to face._

Christina takes in her surroundings. She glances at the different things in the room with wonder. I notice that her hair is a little longer now. It reaches her underarms. Still short, but not so much. Her hair has some violet streaks, and they make her look stunning. She is wearing a tight black dress that goes down to just above mid thigh. I look down at her feet to see a pair of black 6 inch high heels. She has blue eyeshadow, with eyeliner and dark lipstick.

Classic Christina fashion.

But I have to admit, the streaks in her hair surprise me. I never thought she would ever dye her hair.

Okay I lied. I knew that day would come eventually. Sorta. I mean, it's Christina. She'd have to have the urge to dye her hair someday.

Her eyes eventually land on me. She stretches her hand out for me to shake, saying, "Hi, my name is Christina Curtis. You?" I take her hand and shake it a bit weirdly. "Six. Four's personal nurse."

Christina laughs, "Six? And Four? Wow, number nurse! That sure is coincidental!" I laugh at her outburst. I guess it's hard to let go of her Candor roots, just like it is hard for me to get rid of my Abnegation roots. Not like I'd want to, anyway.

"So, you're here to see Four?" I ask her. She nods. "That, and Marlene told me that you have a _very _pretty dress!" Oh yeah, Mar said she was gonna tell a friend about that. It was obvious that she was referring to Chris. Who else would come to the infirmary just to see some fashion item?

"Oh hey, Four." It is only _now _that Christina realises he's here?! How oblivious can she be?! Tobias replies with a 'hey' and gestures to us to continue our conversation.

Christina excitedly begs me to take the dress out and show her. I roll my eyes and Tobias is trying not to laugh at Chris' eagerness and how enthusiastic I am about this.

Yep. I am _so _enthusiastic about this.

I give him the death glare and he turns away, probably to avoid my eyes. I give in to Christina's request and she squeals.

"Alrighty! Lets see it! Marlene told me that it's a really nice dress!"

I tell Tobias that I won't be long and lead Chris out of the room. I walk her to my apartment and put on the nightgown. As soon as I step out of my bathroom, her jaw drops. And she narrows her eyes at me.

"That dress looks good on you, just like it did on Tris," she says suspiciously.

Wait.

This is the dress Christina bought for me a few days after initiation.

She recognises it.

_Oh shit._

_I'm fucked._

**OH MY GOSH GUYS, PEOPLE'S CHOICE AWARDS 2015! VOTE FOR DIVERGENT AND SHEO! Sorry to those Shansel shippers out there, I ain't gonna pressure you to vote for Sheo :) But still, for those who **_**do **_**ship Sheo, VOTE PLEASE! Link is in my bio. And until 7th Jan next year I will NOT stop spamming the votes for Sheo. I am spamming votes as I write this. Yes I am obsessed. XD And I'm starting a hashtag, #VoteSheo please hashtag it! Oh my gosh I think I ate too much sugar that's why I'm like this ARRGGHHHH But still, #VoteSheo**

**Responses to reviewers: Trisaba Daph Ride 464, I know everyone loves that chapter because make out scenes are awesome and yes it is true, I live in Singapore! :D You should come visit! Hooda, don't worry I shall keep updating until this is complete which isn't anytime soon! laureny99, Yes I agree they are cute and I guess we both love the same scene ;) Can't wait for Insurgent either! FactionOverload, thanks! :) Diverauntless4610, yep those refs are correct, you get TWO slices of Dauntless cake! And don't worry bout the evil laughter, I also can't do it and even if I do, I sound like a girl who needs to get her brain checked in an asylum. :p (btw I laughed a lot when I read you review cuz I started to practise my evil laughter often and my friends are thinking I'm some kind of psychopathic creature XD)**

**And Nadiah, my good friend, thanks so much for reviewing that review on my phone which I typed that chapter on. :p And FUCK YOU ANNABELLE *flips Annabelle off***

**Please review, maybe a follow or a favourite? If you do that, Annabelle won't kill you :p jk!**

**Goal: 35 favs, 60 follows, 52 reviews (getting more ambitious now! :D)**

**Also did anyone else realise I made Tobias and Tris have that make out scene in chapter 10? FourTris/Ten Fourever! X3**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**

**12 days until Insurgent trailer comes out! #TruthIsComing**


	13. The Slash

**Hey guys, I had my Graduation Concert yesterday(yes that's right, graduation) and I was singing my Let It Go parody about exams, AND I ROCKED IT! At the first 'the cold never bothered me anyway', I took off my jacket and threw it away and everyone was going crazy. And the line when Elsa takes out her braid, yeah I took out my hairband and everyone just went crazy again. And at the end of the song I did a cartwheel and straight into a split and let me just say, it was deafening. I was glad that I got those encouraging cheers because believe it or not, I was shaking up there on the stage. So this chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful friends whom I may have to leave :) Thank you all for a wonderful 6 years!**

**Me: Okie Uri, lets do this.**

**Uri: Divergent Kitty doesn't own anything, not the characters, and not the short and lacy nightgown from Victoria's Secret.**

**Me: YOU PROMISED TO NEVER TELL! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PANSYCAKE! *grabs knife***

**Uri: *shrieks like a little girl***

**Tris' POV**

Oh God no, please tell me Christina doesn't recognise me! She's narrowing her eyes at me, and for a minute they stay that way. And suddenly, she gasps.

She slowly inches closer to me, her hand reaching out to pull the nightgown shoulder strap aside. Now my tattoo is exposed. Her eyes widen and she mumbles incredulously, "Tris." And I brace myself for a punch or a kick or something, since it's Christina. What she does next surprises me.

She pulls me in for a bone-crushing hug and sobs into my shoulder. I freeze for a few seconds before coming to my senses. I hug her back just as tightly.

"Tris," she sniffs, "you were _dead_." I choose not to say anything but to continue hugging my best friend.

Thousands of different emotions run through me, but only one stands out: Happiness. I'm happy that I have reunited with Christina. I'm happy that she found out. And most of all, I'm happy that she isn't mad at me.

After what seems like forever but is only five minutes, Christina releases me and repeats the same words she said earlier, "You were dead." I sigh, "No, I wasn't. Never have been." She seems to be relieved. Then she sits on the bed and beckons to me to sit beside her.

She asks me, "Where were you, all this time?" I suck in a deep breath and prepare to tell her the 'story of my life'. **(No, that was **_**NOT **_**a reference cuz I hate One Direction. Sorry Directioners. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME O_O)**

When I'm done, Christina's mouth is agape. I flick her chin and chuckle, "Close your mouth or you'll have _moths_ for dinner." She immediately jumps up and shrieks before shutting her mouth. I burst into laughter at her reaction. She slaps my arm and shouts, "NOT FUNNY!" I can't stop laughing, though. Her face is as red as a tomato and soon enough, she joins me in the laughter.

We laugh for so long that our sides hurt. I feel like everything is normal now: Tobias and I back together again, a perfect couple. Always kissing, even making out, cuddling, and other forms of affection.

Christina and I reunited, two best friends. Both of us sprawled on my bed, out of breath from laughing too much. Teasing each other about their fears.

But I know that everything _isn't _back to normal. I know Jeanine is still hunting for Divergents. And I have to stay Six in the presence of people I don't trust. It's already risky enough for my boyfriend and best friend to find out.

But I will cherish these moments when my life isn't at stake.

After we have finally calmed down, Christina brings up the topic of random stuff. And by 'random', I mean relationships.

"So..." Christina murmurs. "How are you and Four coming along? Does he know?" I reply, "Yes, he knows, and he and I have been pretty affectionate ever since he did." I blush. That would not sound wrong to the average person, but to Christina... Lets just say she assumes way too much.

She gasps, then wiggles her eyebrows. "Oooh! What _have _you been up to with Four? Doing a little... Addition? Multiplication?" I facepalm and exclaim, "That was the worst joke I have ever heard!" She cries out excitedly, "You didn't deny it!" I jab her in the ribs and she laughs.

"No, we have not done it yet. I'm still not ready, Christina," I sigh. Christina then mutters to herself something along the lines of 'I have to fix this' or something. Suddenly, she says, "Aha!" She turns to me. "Tris," she says dramatically.

"Are you ready to hear all about what you're missing out?"

_Shit._

**~•~•~•~•~One painful hour later~•~•~•~•~**

Well, _that_ was enjoyable! I bet if I hadn't told her I had to go back to the infirmary, she would ramble on for hours.

I slide the drawer open and take the syringe out. I then do my usual routine with the Amnesia serum. As I turn to Christina, she mouths 'what the'. And she questions me, "Are you Tris?" "No, I'm Uriah," I reply sarcastically and she throws my pillow at me. It collides not-so-gently with my face and I mutter, "Ow."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, BIAATTCCHHH!" She yells victoriously. I smack the back of her head with the pillow and it is her turn to wince.

"Ouch. That really _does _hurt," she chuckles. I walk her to the fashion store where she works, and then head to the infirmary. I realise that I have been gone for one and a half hours, thanks to Christina's 'amazing' talk. I gag.

I reach room 46-10 in the infirmary and I am just about to put the key into the lock when I notice it is slightly broken. I frown. It wasn't like this this morning. Then it hits me.

The lock has been tampered with. And then I realise.

_Tobias!_

I try to open the door but it wouldn't budge. It has to be barred on the other side. I can't feel anything, can't hear anything, can't think anything. Except Tobias.

I move a couple of steps back, and run forward to kick the door down. I put my entire body strength into this kick. The door breaks off the hinges and I know I'll have to pay for a new one, but I don't care, I don't care, I don't care.

What I see in the room shocks me. Two men, holding Tobias down, and _Eric_, above him, holding a knife. They don't acknowledge my presence. I do the first thing that comes into my head: I yell, "HEY!"

They look up and I take note of the blue suits the two men wear, obviously Erudite. The Erudite man with black hair loosens his grip on Tobias at the sight of me. The next thing he knows is that my fist is about to meet his face. He cries out in pain and tries to fight back. But then I see the knife heading towards Tobias.

I kick Eric's side, making him lose his balance slightly. I snatch the knife away from him and stuff it in my pocket. I see a shadow loom over me and I bring my elbow back hard. I turn to see the Erudite man holding his side. Tobias now has Eric in a death grip. He knees him in the stomach repeatedly. The other Erudite man, however, isn't fighting me or Tobias, for some reason. I look at him and gasp in horror.

_Caleb._

I stand there, frozen on the spot. What is he doing here? More importantly, _why is he assisting in the harming of Tobias? I don't understand._

I am staring at him for too long. I shouldn't. I shouldn't let my guard down. But I can't help it.

He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a knife. He charges toward me, knife in hand, hand outstretched. He's going to kill me.

But he wouldn't. He wouldn't. He would not kill me, his own sister. And judging by the direction his feet are going, he isn't running towards me.

But to someone _behind _me.

If he isn't going to kill me, that means he isn't going to kill Tobias. I spin around just in time to see the knife go into Eric's side. He yells in pain and crumples to the ground. I stare at his deadly pale body. By the looks of it, he isn't dead, just unconscious. Tobias and Caleb look up from his body. They see me and their eyes widen. I frown.

Caleb points a finger at me. _Or is it really at me? I can't tell._

Oh wait.

_The other Erudite man._

I look over my shoulder and see him about to stick a knife into my back. I move quickly so that he doesn't stab me. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough and the knife slashes at my back.

"ARGGHHH!" I scream in pain. It burns. With all the strength that I have, I punch him in the jaw and he is out cold. I fall to the ground too. The pain is unbearable. My brother and boyfriend rush over to me. Tobias takes off his shirt and puts it over my uniform since it has a giant rip in it. I am thankful that he did that. I hate to be exposed.

Caleb stays by my side while Tobias grabs some bandage from the table. Caleb comforts me, "It's alright, little sis, you'll make it through this." I can't give a reply, it hurts too much. Tobias removes his shirt from me. He is just about to remove my uniform when he realises what he is going to do. He carries me, bridal style, over to the bed and lays me down gently. He covers my weak body with the blankets and then removes my uniform.

_Oh God, _is all I think as I lie on the bed under the covers. Here I am, in the same room as my brother, wearing only my undergarments. This is too embarrassing.

Tobias notices my discomfort with Caleb here, and tells him to go out of the room. He does not hesitate to leave, and I would've laughed at his eagerness if I weren't in pain. He drags Eric and the other Erudite man out of the room as well.

Once we're alone, Tobias pulls down the covers until it exposes my top half. Even though it hurts, I curl myself into a ball, refusing to let him see my childlike body. I grimace; the pain keeps on getting worse.

He places one hand on my shoulder and the other on my back, avoiding the slash. He gently pushes me up to a sitting position. He grabs the bandage and begins to wrap it around my torso. It's exactly like what happened this morning except this time, the roles are reversed. And it is a thousand times more painful for me.

I'm not sure where the slash is exactly, but I feel the burning around my lower back. Tobias is soon done with wrapping the bandage around me. He kisses me ever so softly, gently. It feels like a feather is on my lips. His lips mold with mine and for a long time we stay that way.

As we pull away, he tucks a stray strand of hair that has fallen over my face behind my ear. He cups my face in his hands and kisses me again. I'm on fire. I can't stop. Neither can he. It's like Tobias is a drug.

And I am addicted.

This time, he kisses me harder, with more passion. His tongue slips into my mouth and dances with mine. I let out a soft moan, my pain momentarily forgotten. Tobias wraps an arm around me, pressing against my shoulder blades.

"Tris, baby..." He growls sexily. I hum back in appreciation. He nibbles on my lower lip and I suck in a deep breath. I thread my fingers through his hair, pushing his face harder against me. I am still sitting down on the bed and he has somehow managed to sit as well, facing me. I wrap my legs around him, and lick his lips. He sucks my tongue into his mouth, roughly. I don't care, though. I really don't care. Desire is flowing through my veins. I decide to grind on him a little, and he groans.

"I love you... Tris..." Tobias moans. "I love you too, Tobias," I pant, and then smash my lips back to his. Suddenly, he places his finger on my lips, preventing me from kissing him any further. I find his finger on my lips so... Sexy. He explains, "I'm afraid my desire may cloud my judgement. I don't want to go too far without your consent, Tris."

I smile. I give him a short yet sweet kiss. I love that he is so understanding, so caring, so kind. Even though he doesn't know he is. After all, he did say that he 'continually struggles with kindness', and that he's still working on it. I feel that he needs to be told how sweet he is, so I tell him. He thanks me by embracing me, and then helping me put my uniform back on.

I am too worn out by today's events. I yawn, and Tobias helps me lie down comfortably on the bed. It is only evening, but I really need to get some sleep. He must feel exhausted too, because he lays down next to me and drapes an arm over me. I turn, so now he is spooning me. He kisses my hair and whispers, "Sleep well, sweet Tris."

And I fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**FLUFFZZZZ! XD And yes, this is where the not-so-happy stuff begins. And for Caleb fans, don't worry, he is not a villain. I will **_**not **_**make him a villain cuz I think he deserves a chance. Eric and Peter on the other hand...**

**And this is sad, I have graduated and will miss all my friends. Will forever cherish the fun times we had. :')**

**Responses to reviewers: Diverauntless4610, remember that you gotta be stealthy when rummaging through Uri's stash ;) And yeah, I've a feeling that kind of thing would happen when I watch Insurgent, maybe a fan would scream 'THAT NEVER HAPPENED' :P triseat0n, yes I **_**NEED**_** them to win! I AM SPAMMING VOTES AS I AM TYPING THIS, BTW XD We should all spam votes. mtgf301456, divergent16 and Hooda, Yesh I shalt updateth. #TruthIsComing divergentoverblood, Sorry but I'm an idiot and I have no idea what you mean XD PM me what you're trying to say, please! :) AnonymousFanDude, thanksss! Btw for Christina fans out there, check out his story, Dear Diary. :D**

**Please review, maybe a follow and a favourite? Goal: 38 favs, 64 follows(you know why I picked 64 ;) ) and 60 reviews (HOLY CRAP I THINK I AM TOO AMBITIOUS O_O)**

**Anyway, HAVE YOU SEEN THE INSURGENT TEASER TRAILER OHMYGAWSH IT IS AWESOME SQUEEE X3 And also, PEOPLE'S CHOICE AWARDS! Fav movie duo, vote for Sheo! #VoteSheo**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**

**7 days until Insurgent Trailer**

**#TruthIsComing**


	14. The Reason(And the initiation)

**OH MY GOSH GUYS! So Friday was the day I got my super duper important exam results and I got super awesome results! And an A for Mandarin! MANDARIN! XD I AM SO HAPPY I AM SHITTING RAINBOWS! X3 Also, I watched Big Hero 6, and when Hiro said something like "What does this mean?" It was the symbol with the bird on it. And I screamed out, "IT'S THE HUNGER GAMES MOCKINGJAY!" And the funniest part was that it had just begun to show in cinemas in Singapore XD**

**Me: Lets do the disclaimer, Uri!**

**Uri: Divergent Kitty doesn't own anything, except for the plot. Hey, when can I see my movie self in action?**

**Me: When the the Insurgent trailer comes out.**

**Uri: When will that be?**

**Me: I honestly don't know...**

**Uri: Aww... :(**

**Me: For Uri's sake(and mine, but mostly Uri), can someone tell me so I can tell him when the Insurgent trailer will come out?**

**Tobias' POV**

The first thing I see in the morning is Tris. Oh, sweet Tris. I take a whiff of her hair. She must still be using that same shampoo, otherwise her hair would not smell like peaches. As I lay there for a period of time, I start to feel stiff.**(dat pun doe XD) **I gently roll of the bed, ignoring the burn in my side, and take the syringe. I fill it with the Amnesia serum and inject Tris with it. After seeing her appearance change, I smile with satisfaction and head out the door.

I plan to be out for a while, that's why I did that to her. In case someone were to enter and see her 'ghost'.

I bump into a man when I walk out. I mutter an apology and proceed to walk off, but the man grabs my arm to stop me from leaving. By instinct I wrench my arm back, about to land a punch. The man's hands fly up to his face and he flinches. It is only then I see that the man is Caleb.

I relax my arms and he does the same. "Sorry," I say. "Instinct."

"Nah, it's fine. You _are_ Dauntless," Caleb waves it off. "Is she alright?"

"Yes she is, still sleeping peacefully as we speak," I smile, thinking of her beautiful face. He heaves a sigh of relief.

"Good, but I know she is injured. I've asked one of the nurses to attend to her." I feel thankful that I injected her with the serum. If not, someone might recognise her.

"After that, I would like to explain why I was here yesterday," he says in a low voice. I nod. Even though he came here with Eric and the other Erudite man who ere attacking me, I don't hold a grudge against him. He must have an ulterior motive as to why he is here in Dauntless.

Just at that moment, Marlene appears. She seems to be very worried, and rushes to the door. She gives us a brief greeting and enters the room. I am assured that Tris is in good hands, so I leave the infirmary to grab some food. I haven't eaten any actual food since two days ago. The medicine keeps my hunger from going down, thanks to Erudite technology.

Caleb follows me to the dining hall, since he has nowhere else to go. Zeke sees me and waves. I sit beside him and gesture for Caleb to sit beside me. He awkwardly makes his way to the table. He seems so out of place, in his blue shirt. It's easy to notice the blue in the midst of the sea of black, so I do him a favour. I take off my jacket and the Pedrad brothers wolf-whistle jokingly. I push Zeke off his chair and hand the jacket to Caleb.

He thanks me and immediately shrugs it on. Now no one would know he is Erudite. To be honest, black suits him more than blue, or grey. It makes him look like a dangerous character to look out for.**(Like Ansel Elgort in the Insurgent poster! :D Honestly, I like guys who are pretty menacing, so I like Ansel's look in the poster. Black suits him. In my opinion, he looks much more handsome as a dangerous scary guy than as a selfless dude or nerd or cancer patient. Those versions of Ansel are too sweet for my liking. Feel free to review if you feel that way too, cuz I feel like the only person who feels that cuz every girl around me likes sweet and too kind guys, and I'm the only one who likes the kind of guys like Tobias, sweet, stern, sarcastic(definitely important that he's sarcastic!), knows that I'm strong and all that OKIE BACK TO STORY GOT TOO CARRIED AWAY .-.)**

I reach out to grab a slice of cake, but of course, Uriah has to swat my hands away.

"_My_ cake." He says in a whiny, childlike voice. I glare at him, Shauna stifles a laugh, Zeke flicks his brother's ear, Lynn rolls her eyes, and Caleb raises an eyebrow.

"What's the big deal about chocolate cake?" He asks, confusion written clearly on his face. Uriah gasps. He stands up and says solemnly, "My friends, let us gather, and convert this non-believer. We shall now show him that Heaven is real." I try not to laugh. Uri will never be so serious unless it has something to do with cake.

Zeke and Shauna play along with the same amount of seriousness. I sit back and watch, holding back my laughter. Caleb looks so confused! I bet he is thinking 'what the fuck is going on?!'

"You shall now go through initiation, initiate," Uriah says in a serious tone. "Initiation for the Dauntless Cake faction. Stage one," he pauses for dramatic effect, "is getting the cake. Let me show you." I love how they managed to create 'initiation' for this 'faction'. Caleb tries to protest, but Uriah has already started towards the line. He cuts to the front of the queue, and snatches the slice. A few shouts of 'hey!' are heard. He comes back and then beckons to Caleb. He sighs and proceeds to the line.

Lets just say stage two is eating the cake and stage three is stealing a second slice to eat, and it is hilarious. When Caleb has finished his 'initiation', he looks satisfied. Then again, who wouldn't be, after eating two slices of cake? 'Instructor' Uriah then announces that Caleb is the top ranked initiate and that he has become a full member of Dauntless Cake.

"Now, the faction manifesto." Uri says. Oh man, the 'manifesto'. I love this. Uriah leads in saying it, with Shauna and Zeke standing by his side. "We believe in delicious acts of the bakery, in the cake that drives one person to queue up to eat another."

The best part is that Uriah says it with the same accent Max does. He even copies Max by saying, "Respect that. Do us proud." I try to hold in my laughter, for I know what's coming. Lynn sneaks behind Caleb and taps his shoulder. He turns around one moment and the next, his face has smashed cake all over it! I can't help it, I burst into loud laughter, as do Zeke, Shauna and Lynn. Somehow Uriah manages to stay serious. I guess that's how devoted he is to cake. Caleb wipes as much of the cream off his face. He flicks it at Lynn.

She dodges, and points accusingly at Uriah, "IT _HIS _IDEA TO SMASH CAKE INTO THE INITIATE'S FACE!" Upon hearing this, Caleb flicks the cream at Uriah instead. He catches the cream in his mouth and eats it. Zeke gags. I chuckle at Uri's antics. And then, I remember what I meant to come here for.

Dammit, I forgot to get some food.

I notice that the time is now close to 2, so I better go back to the room in case someone wants to see me. I grab a burger for me and take a slice of cake for Tris. Correction: _Steal _a slice of cake for Tris. From Uriah.

Obviously.

Caleb brisk walks beside me. He must be pretty eager to see his sister. Then I look at his expression.

He's not eager to see Tris.

He's _desperate_ to see Tris.

We do not speak, just walk. Once we reach room 46-10, he pushes the door open with a lot of force.

"Sis," Caleb says quietly. I forgot, we're not supposed to know that she's Tris. Everyone still thinks she died. It'll be hard to address her as Six, even though she looks like her nurse persona right now.

"Hey gentlemen," Tris says weakly and with a slight chuckle. I immediately wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead. She is like a piece of China at the moment: Beautiful, precious, yet fragile. I sit beside her on the bed.

Caleb shifts his weight uncomfortably. He's holding something back. I tell him, "Whatever you need to say, you can say it." He nods, drags the chair over to the bed and sits in it.

"I want to tell you what I came here for," he pauses and looks to Tris. She doesn't say anything, so he continues. "I wanted to warn you about some plans I heard. Something you must be aware of." This gets our outmost attention, as if this conversation hasn't already.

"What sort of plan?" Tris asks with alarm. Caleb has a worried look as he says, "Plans about Divergents."

I stare at him incredulously. A plan? About Divergents? Why are we even a threat to society?

"Who came up with this?" I shouldn't have asked that. The answer is obvious. The Erudite. Jeanine.

"You know who," Caleb replies. "The Divergent hunter. Jeanine Matthews."

"Wait," Tris says, "Something about Divergents? What are they planning on doing?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Caleb admits. "Probably experiments or something. But I did hear something about a torture chamber."

Tris gasps in horror. "A _torture chamber_?! That is just... Messed up."

"Torture chamber for what purpose?" I question, also in shock.

"I heard Jeanine say stuff like 'experiments' and 'brain' and 'useless'. It's bizarre!" Caleb exclaims.

I see Tris deep in thought. Then she speaks up, "I think I know what this is all about."

We turn to her, waiting for her explanation.

"A torture chamber, built to test Divergents. To test their way of thinking. How they would react to this, react to that. Using the information gathered, they will use the Divergents." We pause, taking this theory in. It does seem like something Jeanine would do. But I spot a flaw in this.

"Use them in what way?" This catches her off guard. She sighs, "I don't know. It is the only theory I have."

Caleb tells me, "Jeanine actually wanted to capture _you_, and that's why Eric and Jon were here. To capture you."

"But Eric had a _knife _and was about to _kill _me!" I say, confused. I'm pretty sure Jeanine would rather have them bring a living me than a dead me back to Erudite. Caleb says, "Killing you wasn't part of the plan. We weren't even allowed to hurt you in any way! Jeanine's orders were simple: Bring you back to Erudite unscathed. That's it!"

"So Eric went too far, huh," Tris states. "I figured as much."

"In fact," she smirks, "I don't think Eric even _wanted _to follow her orders. I think he signed up for this _only _because he had a chance to get rid of you, once and for all."

Hmm, that _is _Eric would do. Thank goodness Tris came in time, or I'd be dead by now.

"Anyways," Caleb goes on. "When Jeanine asked for people to help her in something really important, that really important thing being bringing a Divergent back to Erudite, I immediately volunteered. Being a 'teacher's pet' and all, she trusted me with this mission. Eric also volunteered. In fact, _he_ was the one who suggested they capture _you_." So Eric's behind all the attack. My _favourite _person.

Not surprised he would do this to me.

Tris asks Caleb if he had gotten Eric and the other Erudite-Jon, if I'm not wrong-to the attention of the nurses here. He nods.

Even though they attacked me, Tris still worries about their injuries. I love that she still has that Abnegation in her.

They begin to chat about other subjects, like how they're going on with their lives. I sit to one side and allow them to have their own conversation.

After fifteen minutes, Caleb stands up to leave. Before he does, he whispers to me, "Protect my sister. Make sure she never leaves your sight. I don't want her to be experimented on by Jeanine." I nod to him, promising that I'll take good care of her.

When he leaves, Tris turns to me with a worried expression. I know the idea of a torture chamber is frightening. I comfort her by making her lie down with me, pulling her into my arms and stroking her hair. She kisses my cheek to thank me.

"I'm glad you were here," she murmurs. "I don't know how I would handle the information Caleb got on my own."

"Hey, I'm always here," I reply as I kiss the tip of her nose.

"I won't leave you," I whisper. "Not now," I kiss her forehead, "not later," I kiss her cheek, "not ever."

She smiles gratefully. Hopefully that smile will remain on her face. Hopefully she won't get captured by Erudite. Hopefully she won't get tortured. But there isn't any guarantee for this kind of thing.

So I can only hope.

**Sorry I took so long, I originally wanted to update on the Insurgent trailer's release, which I was told 21st November but it didn't come out. :( Also, I was staying two days in Malaysia at a place where houses are on stilts above sea which was pretty cool. And I had a great laugh with(or rather **_**at**_**) my friend when we did foot reflexology XD So I am sorry for the wait, I'll try to update earlier :) And please PM me or review about the Insurgent trailer date, if you know. Thanks! :D**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**

**#TruthIsComing**

**#DefyReality**

**#VoteSheo :3**


	15. The Right Gender

**Hey guys, early update, huh? Are ya happy? :p Also I just went to this **_**awesome**_** trampoline place with my **_**awesome**_** friend Jamie(the girl who introduced me to Divergent, if you want to hear my story about how I found out bout Divergent, PM me, it is an interesting story) and we were bouncing everywhere for an hour. It was fun and there was this platform that we could jump on from the trampoline. I jumped up on it, and jumped down, shouting, "FIRST JUMPEERRRRR!" And Jamie's friend who is now my friend, her name is Angel, she caught it on camera xD And I did a trampoline fail on purpose XD we had so much fun! Just search for amped trampoline park Singapore in google images. Yeah, the green thingies are the things I jumped down from. It was really fun!**

**Me: Alright Uri, do it!**

**Uri: *bouncing on trampoline toward sponge pit* DIVERGENT KITTY DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOOTTTTT! *fails at doing somersault into sponge pit* Ow...**

**Me: *laughs my ass off***

**Uri: *tries climbing out* Well **_**THAT**_** was awesome! Maybe I shouldn't do that anymore. *climbs out* *notices his socks are gone* Shit, my socks are still in the sponge pit. Fuck.**

**Me: *laughs harder* (That actually happened to me today XD)**

**Tris' POV**

Tobias and I chat for an hour or so and then he starts groaning. I forgot his medication! Shit. I have been too caught up with my own injuries that I've completely forgotten about his injuries.

This is why I left Abnegation.

I'm not selfless enough.

"Crap, Tobias. I'm such a selfish idiot, I forgot about your injuries," I sigh. He seems shocked and then reassures me, "You are _not_ a selfish idiot. You're the most amazing and selfless person I know and it is understandable why you forgot about your nurse duties." I try to believe him.

He tells me that I am recognisable and I should inject myself again. I do as he says, and thank goodness I did. Will enters the room with Christina by his side.

She narrows her eyes at me and I mouth 'it's me' to her. She forms an 'o' with her mouth. She kinda looks like a fish like this.

Will greets Tobias and goes to me. Christina introduces me to him.

"Will, meet Six. She is the one who is taking care of our dear instructor over here," she pats Tobias' head as if he were a pet. He scowls jokingly and shoves her hand away. I laugh. Will extends his hand to me. I shake it a bit awkwardly, but not as badly as I did when I first came here. I'm getting better at this, thank God.

"Hi, I'm Will, Christina's boyfriend. She told me about you." Wait, does that mean she told him that I'm Tris?!

"I found it pretty coincidental that Four's personal nurse has a number for a name too!" Phew. She didn't tell him. She must have sensed that I'm thinking that and she looks at me disbelievingly. She pulls me to one side, where the boys can't hear us.

She whispers harshly, "Seriously, Tris?! You think I would tell Will who you actually are?!" I whisper back, "He's your boyfriend."

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I will tell him all of my best friend's secrets!"

I sigh, "Sorry Chris. It's just a really dangerous secret, you know?" She grins, showing that she doesn't take my assumption to heart.

"Yeah, I know, and I also know why you thought I might tell Will. After all, I was Candor."

"Yeah, a Candor girl who didn't know how to stop talking. And still doesn't." She smacks the back of my head.

"Shut up," she mutters.

"Wow, you're such a hypocrite, Christina!" I exclaim. She jabs me in the ribs.

Tobias and Will don't pay attention to Christina's and my conversation. In fact, they are having a little conversation of their own.

I wonder what they're saying.

**Will's POV**

Christina drags me to the infirmary. I don't know why I am so reluctant to see Four, my instructor, in there. Apparently she said that we're going there for two reasons.

"The first is for you to connect with Four! The second is for you to meet T-Six, his personal nurse."

Six. What an odd name. I wonder how she got that name.

We stop outside a door. There is a plaque that reads '46-10'. Funny, considering that Four is in there with a girl named Six.

Christina enters without knocking and I see a girl wearing a black uniform. She is putting away a used syringe. For Four, no doubt.

Four is lying in bed, obviously resting. I walk over to him and say, "Hey, how are you feeling, Four?" He chuckles and says, "It has been worse."

Christina pulls me over to the girl and says, "Will, meet Six. She is the one who is taking care of our dear instructor over here." She pats Four's head. He brushes her hand off.

I shake Six's hand and introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Will, Christina's boyfriend. She told me about you. I found it pretty coincidental that Four's personal nurse has a number for a name too!" She smiles at me. She seems nice. If Four has warmed up to her, she has to be. He doesn't warm up to any girl easily. I remember seeing him getting stopped by one of the girls here. She flirted with him and he got really irritated. Six does _not_ look like the flirting type.

Christina talks to her quietly in one corner, and I walk away to give them some privacy. I decide to strike up a conversation with my instructor.

"So," I start. "Six seems like a pretty nice girl." Four nods, "Yeah, she is."

He looks over to the two girls chatting and stares at Six. I frown. Don't tell me he likes her.

Don't be ridiculous. He will never ever get over Tris.

I cough to get his attention. He finally looks at me again.

"You seem to be in your own world, Four."

"Huh? Uh, yeah." He says distantly.

"Tell me about Six," I say, not really thinking. Crap. What will Four say? What will he think of me? Damn my Erudite curiosity.

He seems at a loss for words at first. Then he mumbles, "I don't know, I really don't. I mean, she's nice, kind, she didn't make a single attempt to flirt with me, and some other stuff."

Okay, he likes her. If he doesn't want anyone to know, then he would say that he doesn't know what to say about her. I think he will deny that he likes her if I asked.

"So, do you like her?" He immediately responds with a sharp 'no'.

"I love Tris, not Six." He says sternly. I may not be Candor, but I can tell he's not lying, thanks to Christina, the walking lie detector.

Speak of the devil, here she comes. She kisses me on the cheek waves goodbye to Six and Four. They wave back.

As we walk back to our shared apartment, I ask Christina, "Does Four like Six?" She responds mischievously, "May-be."

I can never understand this girl sometimes.

We enter the room and she kisses me hard. She pushes me down onto the double bed and says slyly, "Forget about them. Lets finish what we started this morning, shall we?" I grin.

"Fuck _yeah_, Christina."

**Eric's POV**

I fucking hate that fucking Four. And also that fucking Erudite idiot. What was his name? Started with a K or C... Caleb, was it? The Stiff's brother? Yeah. Caleb. The guy who stabbed me.

It hurts like a bitch right now.

I drag myself out of the infirmary bed. The last time I was here, it was because of Four. Fuck that stupid bastard.

Now it's because of that Erudite guy. The Stiff's brother. Why was he even let into this mission? He knew that we were going to kill his dead sister's boyfriend. Or rather _I_ knew.

At least he knew we were going to harm that bastard. He was probably planning to protect him or something.

Sometimes I think that he isn't exactly on Jeanine's side.

I bump into someone on the way out. I curse under my breath and glare at the guy whom I bumped into.

Well, well, well. Look who it is.

_Caleb Prior_.

The Stiff's goody-two-shoes brother. He gulps. He better be afraid of me.

"Where do you think you're going, huh, punk?" I question. Off to comfort Four, no doubt.

His answer surprises me. "Oh! I'm going back to Erudite, to Jeanine. To tell her we failed our mission. As well as to say an alternative solution. You coming?" I shrug. I wanted to go to her after I have finished healing, but what the heck.

"Lets go," I tell him.

We head to the train and ride to Erudite.

Once we reach, Caleb jumps off by himself, without much effort. I have a feeling that he could be Dauntless. He doesn't have any trouble getting on and off a train at all.

It is only then I notice that he is wearing a black jacket. I wonder how he got it. He's still wearing a blue shirt inside, so he must've gotten it from some Dauntless guy.

I ask him on our way up to Jeanine's office, "Where did ya get _this_ from?" I tug on the jacket sleeve. He is at a loss for words for a moment. He answers, "I got it from Four. Pretended to be on his side, you know what I mean?" I nod. That's pretty smart. Then again, he is Erudite. That must be the same reason for why he stabbed me, to look like he is on Four's side.

The guy guarding the door to Jeanine's office looks at me suspiciously. He holds a gun. I have never seen him before. He has to be new.

Caleb greets him, "Hey, Fernando." The guy, Fernando, acknowledges his greeting with a slight nod. "We're here to see Jeanine, let us in." Fernando steps aside to let Caleb in, but prevents me from entering.

"Only alliances of Jeanine are allowed to enter," he says, pointing his gun at me. Caleb whispers something to him, and then Fernando looks apologetic. He immediately allows me to enter.

As we enter, Jeanine is busy in the middle of a phone call. I catch snippets of the conversation.

"No-Look, what's wrong with the chamber? Honestly, why did you get unprofessional-I don't understand _why_-I need it now. What do you mean only for _one_ person?! I already have had three of my men-" It is only then she realises we're here. She quickly says, "I'm busy, call you back later," and ends the call.

She looks at us expectantly. Caleb coughs, and the room is filled with awkward silence. Jeanine impatiently says, "Well? Out with it!" Then she notices that it is only Caleb and me in the room.

She frowns, "Where's Jon and the Dauntless prodigy?"

Caleb says nervously, "We couldn't get Four, and Jon isn't fit enough to come back here. Eric got stabbed in his side." She sighs in exasperation.

"He was a good fighter," I supply. Hopefully we won't get into Jeanine's bad books. Then she says something really unexpected. "Good thing you did, or your efforts would have been wasted." We look at her, confused.

She explains, "The torture chamber isn't yet complete. Even if it was, it would not be suitable for the masculine."

"Not suitable for males?" The question is already out from my mouth. She raises an eyebrow. "Yes, only for females. The torture chamber will not be able to faze males, they aren't usually afraid of the kind of torture we're giving. In addition to that, the torture would be rather awkward for them. The chamber is built only for the females. Therefore, even if the torture chamber had been built, even if you had successfully brought the Dauntless prodigy here, your efforts would have been in vain."

Caleb and I exchange glances. I was hoping that even if we weren't able to kill Four, we might at least be able to torture him. Now that possibility is gone. Dammit. Now _who_ do we get for the torture chamber? I don't know any girl who is Divergent.

"So only female Divergents?" Caleb asks.

"No, only _one_ female Divergent. There were many problems during the construction of the chamber, making progress slow. I need it done soon, and there is time to build it for only one person."

"We will try to find someone," he tells her.

"No, no trying. You _have_ to find someone. Don't fail me."

"We won't," I assure her.

"Good."

When Caleb and I ride the train back to Dauntless, I notice that he seems extremely anxious. I wonder why.

I go to my office and sit there at my desk, thinking about which female might be Divergent.

Lauren? No, she's Dauntless through and through.

Shauna? No, she is definitely not Divergent.

Dammit, I don't know any other girl who might be Divergent.

I guess I'll have to be more observant.

Observant for Divergents.

**Hehe, did you like that little alliteration(is that what it's called? I'm too lazy to google :p) at the end? ;)**

**ARGH HOW COULD I FORGET RESPONSES TO REVIEWERS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER I AM SO STUPID! Okay, so this chapter will be last chapter for responses to reviewers cuz it is a bit troublesome. But of course if you need a question answered, I will reply to your review. Ask for a shoutout if you want one! :D**

**Responses to reviewers: Hooda, yes indeed, #DefyReality. And I know you're probably confused by the teaser trailer, but my Theo-ry(ooh, dat pun doe!) is that it is showing the part when Tris is in Erudite and in a simulation to test her brain and all that.**

**DivergentGirl513, this is a no war story, basically life went on as normal, except that Tris 'died' for no reason, so yeah. Sorry for confusing you. :) And obviously I will keep Uriah alive, then who else will do my disclaimers?! ;p And yes, her cover has been blown, so has the fear landscape. ZING And I never realised I made Tobias almost die twice in my story! I am a terrible person. :p And thanks for letting me know about the movie release date, though all of us probably knew that, appreciate your effort to help! Here's some cake to thank you! *gives cake***

**AnonymousFanDude, yep. That's the number one rule in life. When your love interest was almost killed but is still alive, kiss 'em. That happened in my fanfic and in Tangled.(Yeah, in the end after Rapunzel healed Eugene. And I realised Four and Tris are **_**exactly**_** like Rapunzel and Eugene. Think about it...) And as for giving you a shoutout for your new story, you're welcome, fine sir. *tips hat while saying the previous sentence in a Theo James accent, aka sexy British* ;) And I won't tell you if I will or will not make any of them get tortured. I'm not sure yet, cuz I'll feel like a terrible person if Tris gets tortured, so probably no. Or probably yes. You'll never know, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me Guesta(guest), thanks and yes I will update. By the way, nice pun.**

**lilymac615(guest), Yeah, I may take your idea into consideration, but it won't just be a normal no war story after the main plot. In fact, the main plot will continue throughout the whole story. And I will try to update frequently, but since it is holidays in Singapore, I will be out often. And don't worry bout me not writing FourTris, I love writing FourTris :3**

**Polebender21, thank you so much! :D**

**Crap, forgot goals too in the previous chapter. I **_**was**_** half asleep then, though. In Singapore time people, Singapore time. Goals: 40 reviews(ooh Four!), 64 follows(TrisFour? 0_o), and 70 reviews**

** : / www. facebook pages/ Uncontrollably-Divergent/ 808599639191800 (delete the spaces)**

**My recently created Facebook page! :D Yes, it's called Uncontrollably Divergent, I will post stuff there, inclusive of quotes, memes, and the ever so frequent FourTris and Sheo pic. Head over and leave a like, but don't feel forced. Because you are Divergent and I cannot control you. :p**

**So check my page out please, it would mean a lot to me ^.^**

**Also, VOTE SHEO IN PEOPLE'S CHOICE AWARDS! XD**

**Holy crap, this was one **_**looooooooonnnnnnnggggggggggggggg**_** A/N. :p**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**

**#TruthIsComing**

**#DefyReality**

**#VoteSheo**


	16. The Two Words

**Hey guys, I guess this is sort of an early update?(ish?) So yeah. Also, a couple of fanfics you should read if you love reading #FourTris #Feels stuff: Silver Scars by Xx Misericordia xX(around chapters 3-6), Bitter Cold by mugglesarah(the latest chapter), and Beauty of Dauntless by BabyCrocodile(the latest chapters). Cuz I cried when I read them, hehe :p**

**Me: Uriah? What happened to you? Are you having a hangover?**

**Uri: Ugh, no, but this is worse than hangover. I just watched Interstellar and I tried to follow the story so now my brain hurts. Ow. AND IT WAS ABOUT AS LONG AS 160 MINUTES!**

**Me: WOW! Fine, I'll do the disclaimer this time. I don't own Divergent, the settings, the characters, the awesome fanfics I mentioned above, and Interstellar. But I do own the plot and my facebook page, Uncontrollably Divergent.**

**Uri: Thanks, Kitty Tris Eaton!**

**Me: No probo! ;)**

**Note: That is my nickname, if you don't want to call me Divergent Kitty, call me Kitty Tris Eaton. Cuz I will **_**never**_** reveal my real name MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA**

**Tris' POV**

A knock on the door wakes me up. A _door_? We _already_ have a new door? I squint, trying to see in the darkness. I wonder what time it is. I can't see clearly... Five... No, two... Twenty... Three? No, eight. 2.28 in the morning. Who would come at such a time? Nevertheless, I roll off the bed, trying not to wake Tobias up.

Yes, we _are_ sleeping together. Not in the way you're wishing we were. Perv.

Unfortunately, I hit his injured rib by accident and he stirs. And groans.

I curse under my breath, "Dammit." The knocking continues. How the hell am I supposed to handle this?! Someone knocking in the middle of the night, Tobias and his injuries, and the fact that I hate getting woken up really early. Argh, I simply am unable to work under pressure.**(*COUGH* us fanfiction writers *COUGH*)**

I have a feeling that Tobias hears the knocking too, because he turns to the door, annoyed. The knocking won't stop!

"Coming," I yell, or at least I think I did. I probably didn't, since the person outside the door doesn't stop. Tobias clambers out of bed behind me. He presses himself to my back; thank God, I was getting cold. I know that he is cold as well, since he slept shirtless. Not that I'd mind.

No, we did _not_ do anything. Now stop assuming, you pervert!

He wraps his hands around my waist and clasps them together at my stomach. I hold them with one hand and hold the knob with the other. I am afraid to see who is out there. What if it is a person sent to kill us? Tobias whispers, "It's okay, I'm here." I nod, grateful for his comforting words. I slowly turn the knob and see Caleb there. I breathe a sigh of relief. He looks worried.

I immediately let him in. Tobias and I lie back down together on the bed. Caleb looks at Tobias suspiciously. I quickly bring the covers up to cover his top half. My brother is here, most likely to tell us something important, and I _definitely_ can't get distracted by my boyfriend's abs.

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" I ask, "And at 2am?" He sighs, and pulls a strand of his hair. He is definitely troubled by something. I wonder what. And I have the feeling that we've done something like this already. It feels just like the previous afternoon.

"Sis," he begins, "you're in danger." As if I don't know that already. He must sense that I'm thinking that, because he says, "Don't underestimate Jeanine. She will be out to get you, if you underestimate her."

"You mean to say she knows that Tris isn't actually dead and is Six?" Tobias questions. Caleb shakes his head.

"No, she doesn't know. But she might, if you let your guard down."

"Wait, what are you here for exactly?" Caleb puts his face in his hands. "It's a long story."

He begins by telling us about what went wrong with the torture chamber. Apparently Jeanine isn't a patient woman. The chamber hasn't been built yet. Also, Caleb says it is gender restricted. I stop him just there.

"Gender restricted?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow. "What does _that_ even mean?"

"It will only be able to torture females. Not males." Only torturous for females? I dread knowing what will be in the torture chamber, but my curiosity gets in the way. I ask Caleb. He says that he doesn't know, but will try to find out tomorrow, or rather today. I feel like telling him not to, partially because I don't want him to go through all that trouble, but also because I am afraid to find out.

"Don't worry, sis. It won't be anything bad," he tells me. I hope he's right; I'd be doomed if he wasn't.

"So, Dauntless women, eh?" Tobias mutters to himself. Caleb hears the remark and corrects him, "Not just Dauntless, all the factions, though I can't be too sure." I gulp. Women from _any_ faction? Is the torture going to be really that bad?

I ask him if they suspect Six is Divergent. Apparently, they haven't even heard of Six. But Eric is on the look out for anyone who might be Divergent. So I will have to try not to show any extra traits. It'll be hard, though. But my life depends on me acting like I'm like everyone else.

Caleb tells me to try not to be around Eric too much, or anyone for that matter. Anyone who I don't trust. So that means I can only be near Tobias, Caleb, Christina, Marlene, Tori, Will, and the Pedrad brothers. Even then, I have to be careful. One slip of the tongue could cause my life.

Or a friend's life.

"Remember, try to act like you were _actually_ from Amity. So that means act a little kind, not as brash as an average Dauntless. But don't show too much kindness, or it will raise suspicion. Don't show any extra traits, or Jeanine will take a special interest in your brain." What?! How will I manage to do all _that_?! I place a hand to my forehead, trying to take all of this in. Earlier on, I was told there was a torture chamber going to be built. And the following night, I'm told that I could die if I don't do certain things.

I need time to process.

Without the informant.

Aka my brother.

I tell him as politely as I can, "Could you... Could you leave, please? I need time to process. All of this news is overwhelming. I... I can't take it, sorry." He nods and gives me a hug. I freeze at the sudden action, and then I hug him back. He murmurs, "It's okay, Beatrice. I understand. I just felt it would be best if I told you all this at once, so you don't have to go through this again. But if you need any comfort, Tobias is here."

He kisses my forehead, and I smile. I am thankful that my brother is so understanding, that being in Erudite didn't make him an arrogant bastard. He isn't greedy, isn't arrogant, isn't a snob. But he is a very selfless person, who is very wise and knowledgeable.**(Unlike the actual Caleb... Both in Divergent AND in my life. My friends, you should know who I am talking about. That stupid bastard.)**

He says something to Tobias and I can't hear what he said. It must be something serious because Tobias looks solemn. He mouths 'I will' to him. I wonder...

Then my brother gets up and says loudly, "Well, you had better try to put on a shirt the next time I come here. If not, I'd have to bleach my eyes _and_ my brain." I slap his arm. My cheeks are red. He pats my cheek, laughing his way out the door. I start to laugh too, so does Tobias.

He eventually falls asleep. He is still spooning me, but _I_ can't sleep. I lay awake, in his arms, thinking about all that my brother said. I think for so long that faint light streams in through the window. I check the time; 6am. I should go to the infirmary. I know it is a bit too early but hey, better to be early than late, right?

"Hey Mar," I greet as I step into the meds room. Marlene's jaw drops. She does a double take of me, and then starts to back away. I stare at her, confused. I guess I didn't really brush my hair properly and look like I am half dead. "Yeah, I know, I am earlier than usual," I chuckle. She exclaims in disbelief, "TRIS?!"

_Fuck my life._

I made the same mistake with Christina, and I have done it again!

_Good job, Tris!_

I grunt in exasperation. Marlene grabs my sleeve before I could run back to the room to get the serum. "Wait," she says.

"You really are Tris?" She asks nervously. I can't lie to her, so I have no choice but to nod. She drops everything she is holding and looks closer at me. She seems convinced. "I can't believe it's you, I mean you disappeared, now you're here..." She trails off.

"Yeah, I did disappear for a while. But I'm back," I say. I grab the tray of medicine. Just as I am about to go back to the room, Marlene hugs me.

"I'm glad you weren't gone forever," she says. "I would've lost a great friend." I smile at her before heading out the door.

I forgot to ask something. About the door.

"Hey Mar?"

"Hmm?"

"Who replaced the door for room 46-10?"

"Oh! It was a guy. Erudite, I think. He paid some Dauntless repairmen to get a new one. He said it was Jeanine's orders. Weird, right?"

"What was his name?" If it isn't anyone I know, Tobias and I are screwed.

"He didn't say. He was wearing a Dauntless jacket, though. Four's jacket, to be precise. He told me to return it to him and say thanks." I smile inwardly. It's Caleb. Thank goodness.

Marlene hands me the jacket, and I use it to hide my face if anyone were to pass by. Thankfully, there is one part of the jacket that is translucent up close but opaque from afar. I make my way to room 46-10 safely as the halls are deserted. Just before I turn the knob, _Peter_, of all people, decides to appear.

I keep my head down, trying to ignore him. Luck is not on my side, however, as he catches sight of my nametag. He grabs my arms hard, making me spill some of the contents in the tray. I glare at him, though he can't really see my face.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" He says. I scowl at the pet name. Only Tobias should be allowed to call me pet names. I choose not to say anything. He might recognise my voice, and that will blow my cover.

He looks curiously at the jacket. I know he's trying to think of a way to remove it and reveal my face

I'm afraid...

I breathe in the comforting scent of Tobias and my brother in the jacket. _Tobias is just on the other side of the door_, I tell myself. _If anything bad happens, I can shout for him, and he will be here._

Peter gets closer. Too close, in fact. My heart starts racing. I know I can easily kick him in the balls since my legs aren't restrained, but my fear of intimacy really is stopping me from doing anything. I can't even breathe properly now.

He suddenly pushes his entire body against mine, my back against the wall opposite the door. I feel the cold stone behind me. I shiver, and it's not just from the lack of warmth. He lifts the jacket enough to expose my neck, and I know what's coming.

His lips come close to my skin and I move my head to the side quickly.

I am not enjoying this one bit.

Peter slaps me, making the jacket slip off a little. If this continues, he'll know who I am. I definitely do not want that. He starts to suck on my neck and I feel like I am going to vomit.

"STOP!" I scream, making my voice a higher pitch than usual. Hopefully that will prevent him from realising it is my actual voice. He smirks.

"Too bad, you slut. You see, I have a big something, down _there_," he gestures to his crotch. I immediately look away. "You're disgusting, Peter Hayes," I seethe.

"And I need someone to check it for me," he says slyly. Oh God, no.

Not here!

Not now!

Not _ever_!

I scream the one number that is sure to scare him: Four.

"FOUR!" Peter clamps his hand over where he thinks my mouth is.

"Shut up," he warns. I don't care. I scream again. "FOUR! HELP!"

"SHUT UP!" He shouts in my face.

Then the door opens.

"What's going- HEY!"

I look over Peter's shoulder to see a shocked and angry Tobias. Peter senses his presence and turns around to throw a punch at him. Tobias blocks the punch, and aims an uppercut at Peter's stomach. At the last moment, Tobias punches his jaw instead. Peter gets dazed, giving Tobias and me enough time to get inside the room. He locks the door immediately, and I heave a sigh of relief.

He turns to face me and gets the jacket off my head. I am too shaky to do anything right now.

He places the jacket on the chair and helps me sit down. He asks me, "Are you alright? Did that _bastard_ do anything to you? Did he touch you?" The more he says those words, the more angered he sounds. I place my finger on his lips, preventing him from saying anything else.

"I'm fine, that idiot didn't do anything to me." I assure him. He doesn't not seem any more convinced, though. "I'm fine."

"Okay," he breathes out. "I just got worried."

"You always get worried about me," I giggle, "it means you care about me."

He smiles lightly, "Yeah, I definitely do."

I do the usual stuff I have to do every morning, and then I unlock the door. I will most likely be staying here for the whole day, so it'll be safe to leave it unlocked. If anything bad happens, Tobias can protect me if I can't protect myself.

Later on in the day, during visiting hours, Zeke and Uriah come in to chat with Tobias. I realise that he is healing much faster than everyone expected him to. Instead of being stuck here for a month, he might get discharged in about two weeks!

And then Caleb comes in, looking very grave. The Pedrad brothers take that as their cue to leave. They nod to Caleb, and Caleb nods back to them. As soon as they are gone, he sits in the chair.

"What did you find out, Caleb?"

He mumbles, "I don't know how to tell you."

That means it is bad. _Really_ bad. I brace myself for the information.

"Just tell me."

He stands up and locks the door. "We could get killed if I am caught telling you this," he explains.

"Okay," he starts.

"I went to Jeanine's office earlier. I lied that I wanted to help her quicken the process. So she let me in on a couple of major details. She gave me the blueprint of the torture chamber." He takes out a big blue sheet out from his bag and lays it out on the bed. There are markings everywhere on it.

"So _this_ is what it should look like," Tobias says with wonder. Caleb then mutters under his breath, "Unfortunately."

Why unfortunately? I take a closer look at the markings and diagrams. I try to decipher them. I see a sketch of a rope, some fabric, and some weird rectangular object.

They are going to inflict pain on us, aren't they.

Then two words catch my attention.

With just these two words, everything makes so much sense. Why the ropes, why the fabric, why the rectangular object.

I feel faint after imagining the possibility of what could happen if any Divergent were to be captured. I imagine _me_ getting tortured in there. My vision starts going black round the edges, and my body feels like it is going to fall apart. Tobias cries out my name, and it sounds muffled. The last thing I see before I black out, are the two words.

_Rape area._

**Are you dreading what might come next? You should/shouldn't cuz I may/may not make Tris go in there. I will feel quite bad if I do. Do you want me to make her get tortured, now that you know what the future holds?**

**Phew! I am so happy cuz so many people are liking my recently started Facebook page! X3 Help my page reach 500 likes! :D It is Uncontrollably Divergent. The link is in my bio.**

**Also, my little nephew just turned two recently and my cousin(his father) taught him the Big Hero 6 fist bump. IT WAS SO CUTE ARGGHHH X3**

**Please review, maybe a follow and a favourite? AND A LIKE FOR MY FACEBOOK PAGE lol just kidding, don't feel forced to like it. :)**

**Goals: 40 favs(AKA TEN OF TOBIAS X3), 69 follows(hehe, 69 And yes, I unfortunately know what 69 is. *scarred for life*) and 72 reviews.**

**And don't worry, there will be more fluff. Eventually.**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**

**#DefyReality**

**#VoteSheo**

**#TruthIsComing**

**#WHENISTHEINSURGENTRAILERGONNACOMEOUTARRGGHHH**


	17. The Esplosionzzzz

**Hi. :3 So I've just gotten mah nails done,(completely unimportant) and this is a pretty short chapter, but a chapter video game nerds will love. Especially those who know about a certain diamond horse, that belongs to a certain handsome dude...**

**Me: Uriah. Please do it.**

**Uri: All around fanfiction dot net, an author chased this writer! The author thought 'twas all in fun. POP! *explosion* Goes the writer!**

**Uri: And that's what happens when you don't put disclaimers.**

**Me: *applauds* I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MORE, URI!**

**(yes, that's a teaser on what's to come, video game nerds. ;)) **

**Tobias' POV**

Oh God. Tris!

Please tell me she's alright!

I tell Caleb to get Marlene. He nods and quickly leaves. One moment Tris was looking at the blueprint for the torture chamber, the next she was out cold. I know she will wake up eventually, but I can't be too sure. I keep staring at her features; she seems so peaceful, so at ease. But I know that she saw something that made her feel the completely opposite.

Marlene walks into the room and gasps. She takes in a few deep breaths and asks Caleb to help bring in some stuff. They come back and help Tris to lie down properly on the bed. What happens after that is all a blur. I can only focus on Tris, nothing else.

Not even the pain I'm feeling in my ribs.

I stay there, for a couple of hours, until I feel fatigue start to overcome me.

"Sleep, Four," Marlene tells me. "She'll be fine, just rest. I will keep an eye on her while you two sleep, okay? If it makes you feel any better, you can share the bed with her." I know I should get some rest but honestly, I can't rest unless I stay by Tris. Awake.

If I sleep, I may break Caleb's promise. I definitely don't want to do that. For my sake, for Caleb's sake, and most of all, Tris' sake.

I can't break that promise I made last night.

_"Keep Beatrice safe, Tobias. Promise me you'll do that."_

_"I will."_

I lay down next to my peaceful girlfriend, and let the darkness take me.

**~•~•~•~•~The next morning~•~•~•~•~**

I feel someone shift beside me. Tris, no doubt. But then I feel another person shift on the bed.

Who the hell is that?

I ready my fists, just in case. Then this person elbows my ribs.

"Ow!" I wince. This person says, or rather yells, "WELL, HE'S AWAAAKKEEEE!" A loud groan is heard, followed by a smack.

"SHUT THE HELL UP MORDY!" The girl screams. My hand flies to my ear. This girl is _loud_.

Someone turns the lights on, and Tris moans in annoyance, shielding her eyes with her hand. Well, I am really glad that she's alright now. I squint, letting my eyes adjust to the bright light. The first thing I see is this kid staring at me curiously. She has a plaster on her nose, she has short, messy, light blonde hair with two red bows in it, and what looks like a bandana on the side of her head.

I look around at the people around us. There is this huge, muscular guy, a skinny guy wearing goggles, and a redhead with a flowing pixie cut.

The redhead shakes her head and tells the skinny guy, "I _told_ you not to dare Tina to do that!" The skinny guy shrugs a bit sluggishly. He's drunk.

"Whatevas, Lily! I am actually pree-tee DIS-A-POINTED that I didn't get to blow up _NOTHINZZ_!" The girl-Tina, I think-exclaims. Wait, _blow_ _up_? I look at the bed to see a doll with a bomb taped on it. I immediately tear the bomb off and throw it hard at the door. It falls apart easily. Tina screams, "NO ONE DESTROYS PRINCESS FLUFFYBUTT'S BADONKADONK AND LIVES!" I decide to grab the weird and creepy doll and throw it at the muscular guy. Might as well just call him a tank.

Tina cries out irritably, "HEY! Don't ya do that to Princess Fluffybutt!" By now Tris has propped herself on her right elbow and rubbing her eyes with her left hand. She looks around, confused at the small group of people in our room. At that very moment, Marlene bursts in.

"OH MY GOD! Tris, Four, I'm so sorry that they got in here! I tried to stop them, but this guy threatened to get this kid to detonate the whole infirmary!" She points at the skinny guy. He takes a swig after she says words, as if it were an excuse, saying that he's really drunk.

"Hey girl," he slurs, "I'm waasted, what did ya expect?"

"This is why we never should've listened to your suggestion to play dare and for you to dare a psychopathic thirteen year old when you're already so drunk," the redhead rolls her eyes. Then she turns to us.

"I'm sorry for their behaviour. We just, got here somehow. It's pretty complicated." I wonder...

"Alright guys, we should go and find a way to get back home," she tells the group. Tina pouts, "But Lilith, I ain't got no chancies to blow nothin' uppp!" Lilith, the redhead, shakes her head. I notice faint blue tattoos trailing from the bottom of her neck, along her entire right arm.

"No, you can't make anything explode here. Maybe back home?" She suggests. Tina pouts even more. I find this pretty adorable, so does Tris. Then Tris gasps, "I know a place you can blow up!"

This captures Tina's absolute attention. She lies flat on her stomach on the bed and rests her head on her hands. It's all too innocent, really.

"Enlighten me," she says in a fancy accent. Tris whispers something in her ear and Tina nods vigorously. She scrambles off the bed and grabs her doll.

"C'mon, Brick, mah maann, Mordecai, mah _othaar_ maann, and Lil-ly, mah Sireeennn, and of course, how _could_ I forget mah gal with dem _GAZONKAS_, Princess Fluffybutt. WE GOT AN OFFICE TO BLOW UP!" She yells and runs out the room, with the group trailing behind her.

Marlene leaves the room rather awkwardly. Tris and I stare at each other in bewilderment.

"What just happened?!" Tris bursts out laughing. I join her in laughing as well. I find this all too funny.

It is like they were from another universe.

"But that girl, Tina..." I sigh in amazement.

"I know! She's _ADORABLE_!" She imitated Tina when she said that, making it even more hilarious.

As we lay down together, talking about those strange characters, I ask her, "Which part of the Dauntless compound did you tell them to blow up?" She shrugs innocently. "I don't know..."

Suddenly, we hear a loud boom.

And Eric's cursing, "OH _FUCKING_ _SHIT_!"

No way!

My girlfriend is _awesome_!

"Did you..?" My mouth is wide open with surprise and awe. She nods, giggling to herself. I kiss her hard on the lips. I squeeze her hips, not wanting to pull away.

"You're amazing, thank you babe," I murmur breathlessly. She smirks.

"No problem. I knew it'd make you happy, and make me happy, and over 95 percent of the Dauntless compound happy."

We kiss again, and in the distance, we can hear the train and Tina yelling.

"Jump high up, into the train, before you go insane. Wut wut. That's a rap song I wrote."

She has to be the world's deadliest 13 year old.

And the world's most adorable.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm working on another story, an original one, with my bff Bethany. We won't publish it, but if you're curious to what kind of story it is, I will publish a Divergent fanfic version of that story when Déjà Vu comes to an end. I guess it will be out prototype. :p But if you wanna follow us just for fun, our username is FindSoul Kitty. A mix of our usernames. :3**

**And sorry if you're confused on who these people are. I'm currently going crazy over Borderlands 2. Especially Tiny Tina. I love Tiny Tina, she is AWESOMEZZZ!**

**I read your feedback on the torture chamber. And some of you don't want it to happen. Some of you do. And some of you are REALLY SADISTIC PEOPLE. Not just 'let Tris get raped', but 'let Tris get raped and let Tobias watch'. -.- Sadists. :p If I do that, I will forever live with the guilt :( SO I DEFINITELY WON'T DO THAT! Unless I'm feeling like a mean, mean, mean person... *maniac laugh***

**Goalsies: 43 favs, 70 follows, 88 reviews(cuz 8 equals 2 Four's? And two 8s equal to four Four's? Haha, no?)**

**And don't worry, the fluff shall start, WHEN THE INSURGENT TRAILER COMES OUT**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**

**#DefyReality**

**#TruthIsComing **


	18. Freedom

**I know it has been a long wait, but heeyyy, I wanted to have a special chapter to mark the Insurgent trailer! I also wrote a lemon that is supposed to go with this chapter. Hope you love it! :D**

**Also, important announcement at the end of the chapter in the A/N. Cuz I know some of you don't read my A/Ns -.-**

**Me: Uriah, guess what.**

**Uri: What?**

**Me: INSURGENT TRAILER IS OUT YOU GET TO SEE WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE**

**Uri: HOLY DAUNTLESS CAKE OMFG OKAY I'M GONNA WATCH IT! After the disclaimer.**

**Me: Good boy. :)**

**Uri: DIVERGENTKITTYDOESN'TOWNANYTHINGALLRIGHTSTOVERONICAROTHNOWIWANNASEETHETRAILER!**

**Me: LETS FANGIRL TOGETHER!**

**Tobias' POV**

It has been about a week since the explosion of the Fear Landscape. My ribs feel much better now. In fact, I can barely feel any pain at all now.

Thanks to Tris.

Speaking of Tris, she's not in here. Probably to get some stuff for my injuries or something, even though they are healed.

I run through everything that has happened here in my head. The mysterious nurse, who turned out to be my girlfriend. The plan for a torture chamber. The happiest thing that happened this week was seeing Tris, alive. And of course, Tina blowing up Eric's office. That, of course, was one of the highlights.

The door opens, and Tris walks in, carrying a plastic container of food in one hand and my medicine in the other. She places them on the table and turns to me. She presses a hand to my rib and I barely feel anything. Except for the electric feeling from her touch.

"Good," she says, pleased. "Your ribs are definitely much better. In fact, I'd say they're completely healed." I smile. I can finally get out of this hellhole. Well, it is a hellhole whenever Tris _isn't_ around me.

But she said I will be here for a month.

Was I really going to be here for a month?

"But it's only been a week."

She tilts her head to the side, trying to see what I'm hinting at. Then she laughs.

"Honestly, you were only going to be here for this long. I lied. Sorry."

I stare at her, in shock. Why would she lie to me? And she's laughing about this?!

"Tris, what's so funny? Honestly. You freaking lied to me and made me worried about my injuries."

"I realised that if I told you that you'd be here for a month, you'd be more motivated to make yourself heal faster."

I see why she did that now. She could see how desperate I was to get out of here, so she decided to give me a push. Although the push was a bit overboard.

"You really had me worried then," I tell her.

"Sorry? I guess?" She says mischievously. I jab her side, where I know is her ticklish spot. Or at least knew, since she doesn't even flinch when my fingers come in contact with her.

"But I really felt determined to make myself heal faster, since I don't want to stay in the infirmary for so long. So thank you, Tris." She nods, feeling proud of herself.

"Anyways, enough about me. How are you, Beatrice?"

She looks at me with surprise and a bit of amusement. "Did you just call me Beatrice?"

"Thought I would give it a try," I smile. "Not good?"

"Maybe on special occasions only. Initiation days, Choosing Days..." She trails off.

_How about our wedding day?_ I smile at the thought.

"It's a deal. How are you, Tris?"

"Better, now that I am assured that you're fine." She says somewhat shyly. I kiss her, and she wraps her hands around my arm, holding me there as long as she can.

She releases me, and goes back to her duties. She walks over, syringe in hand, arms akimbo. I raise an eyebrow. I thought I was done with those stuff.

Apparently, my girlfriend can read minds. "One last shot, one last everything, and you're pretty much free to go." Finally!

I take off my shirt a little too enthusiastically. She giggles.

"Wow, so eager for me to see your abs."

"Maybe," I wink at her. She blushes and gets back to work.

As soon as she's done, she gives herself a shot of the Amnesia serum and walks out. She comes back holding a clipboard, the same one she carried around the first day I stayed here. As she hands it over to me, she says in a medieval accent**(Think Theo's British accent. I call his accent 'Sexy British'. ;))**, "Do not sign here, lest you be ousted out from your position in this infirmary."

"If that would be the case, I shall sign it, for this holds the utmost importance."

"Wow, you're actually pretty good at this accent shit." I shrug. I guess I kind of am. It somehow comes naturally to me. "I hate it that you can do it better than me." She pretends to look angry, even though I can tell she's trying not to smile. I pretend to be upset that she's mad at me. I shake her, trying to get her to laugh, and she does.

I can imagine us playing around, everyday, without a care in the world. Everyday, no limits, nobody, nothing, stopping us. That's when I want her to move in with me.

"Tris, would you like stay with me in my apartment?" I ask hopefully. She stares at me. "Really?" I nod.

"Hah! No." I frown. She has to be kidding. She would never turn down an offer to wake up next to me every morning.

"I would love to stay with you in your apartment," she replies cheekily. I smirk, "Sorry, I only take first answers."

"HEY!" She exclaims. "Gimme a chance, pwetty pwease?" She bats her eyelashes and pouts. This has to be the cutest expression I have ever seen. I still don't give in, though. I shake my head. "No."

"Fuck you," she swears. I laugh, "Maybe one day." She flicks my ear.

"Shut up."

We hear a knock on the door, and we quickly rearrange ourselves to look like we're doing anything suspicious. "Come in!" Shouts Tris.

Another nurse enters the room. "Hey Helena," Tris greets.

"Six," the nurse, Helena, replies. "So, you can be discharged now, nothing more to be said. Grab all your shit and get out of this hellhole, man."

I am quite taken aback by her choice of words, but they're hilarious. Tris starts to crack up. Laughter sure is contagious, soon enough the three of us are laughing.

"Candor?" I ask Helena.

"Yupperdoodles." She replies with a chuckle. **(That is what my bff Bethany says ALL the time! XD Please follow and favourite her account if you love LoL, cuz she is planning on writing an LoL fanfic. Her username is FindSoul.)**

After I have 'grabbed all my shit- which isn't anything at all- and gotten out of this hellhole', I head to my apartment. As soon as I step in, I inhale deeply, exhale loudly, relieved to finally have life back to normal. Tris still had some information to fill in at the infirmary. But she promised to join me at my apartment soon.

I change into a tight, black shirt and wear a jacket over it. I also put on a pair of black jeans. My usual outfit.

The feeling of having my room back again, after so long, is great.**(I know exactly how this feels cuz my grandma always has to take my bed whenever she stays over :p)** Yet it's not good enough. I need more of my freedom back.

Before exiting the apartment, I leave Tris a note.

Six,

I'm going out for a while, will come back soon. Make yourself comfortable in here while I'm gone. Feel free to wear one of my shirts. I know you want to ;)

Four

The first place I head to is the dining hall. It's lunch time, so I should grab some food for Tris and I to share.

The first person that I see, or rather, sees me, is Shauna. She excitedly taps Zeke on the shoulder and points to me. His face when he sees me is priceless. I mean, last time I came here, which wasn't too long ago, I was trying to walk without clutching my side. Now, I just walk in here with ease. And the fact that I'm wearing my usual clothes instead of black Dauntless scrubs is quite shocking for my friends also.

Zeke runs over to me and I grin, extending my arms for a brotherly hug. Unfortunately for him, he took it the wrong way. He thought I was going to carry him princess style or something and tried to leap into my arms. Since that was not what I expected, he landed hard on his ass.

"DAMMIT FOUR WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH ME?!" He screams loud enough for the whole of Dauntless to hear. I shrug and say just as loudly, "I don't know, maybe because I'm _STRAIGHT_." A few of the Dauntless nearby laugh and Zeke flips them off.

"YOU DO REALISE THAT I BANG SHAUNA, NOT FOUR OVER HERE!" He yells. This time he has intentions for everyone to hear. Damn Zeke with his TMI.

"Ew, I don't want to hear about my best friend having sex with my other best friend."

Uriah sneaks up behind his brother and pulls his ear. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OOWWWWW!" Zeke cries out in pain.

"I know exactly how you feel, man. I definitely don't want to hear about my brother having sex." He shudders.

"Yeah, sure, and I'm totally okay with you talking about having sex with Marlene!" Zeke counters.

"Because I'm more fantabulousss!" Exclaims Uriah in a sissy voice. He even does a girly hair flip; if he had enough hair. "Marlene totes can't resist this fantabulosity!"**(I didn't even realise I did a shoutout for one of my reviewers, Can'tResistThisFantabulosity until I did it! Whatever, it fits in with the story :D)**

"'Fantabulosity'? _Really_, Uriah?" Lynn quirks an eyebrow.

"I think it's cute," says Marlene before planting a kiss on Uriah's cheek. It is meant to be a short, simple, innocent kiss. He somehow turns it into a heavy make-out session.

Everyone else's reactions are hilarious. Shauna 'aww's at the fact that they are seriously in love, Zeke gags, and Lynn throws her half eaten potato at them.

"GET A ROOM!" She screeches, laughing. "THE DINING HALL IS FOR PEOPLE TO EAT FOOD, NOT EACH OTHERS FACES!" **(And no, I won't make Lynn a lesbo. Cuz I'm really sensitive about LGBT. She still has the boyish personality but no, she's straight. I'm not sure if I've clarified this already cuz I'm too lazy to check :p)** The potato lands on Uriah's cheek, and he pulls away, a bright look on his face. I immediately back away, toward the dining hall doors.

Whenever Uri has this expression, there'll be a disaster. And it's usually messy.

He swipes off some of the smashed- or rather, mashed- potato using his finger and flicks it at Zeke.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Uri hollers. Zeke grabs some chicken meat and throws it at his brother. Other people start tossing their food at each other, and I know I better get out of here before it gets more chaotic than it already is.

SPLAT

Too late.

I turn to see Zeke holding a slice of cake, about to throw it at me. Thankfully, Uriah tackles him.

"HOW DARE YOU WASTE THE CAKE!"

I try to brush off the food on my back, only to realise it is the sticky, chewy, and sinful chocolate cake. It gets stuck to my fingers.

**Gross.**

I fling my hand out at Zeke, and Uriah's eyes widen at the bits of cake flying towards him. I run before anything else can happen.

Once I reach my apartment, I quickly slam the door shut and lock it, panting. I place my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. It is only then I realise what just happened. I can't comprehend it. I begin to laugh to myself. Someone walks over to me in my periphery. I know who it is. I look up.

I see Tris wearing one of my shirts. And I realise that she's only wearing a shirt.

Nothing else.

_Damn_.

But then again, it is pretty understandable. The shirt's too big for her. Doesn't matter, she looks beautiful no matter what she wears. Even if she were naked-

Shit Toby, don't go there.

She waits for me to catch my breath before placing a hand on my back. As soon as she does that, she pulls away just as quickly. She makes a face at the cake on her hand. She is silent for a few moments before she mutters, "Ew..."

"What was this cake doing on your back?!"

Even before I have a chance to answer, she says, "Dining hall?"

"Yep."

"Food fight?"

"Yep."

"Pedrad brothers?"

"Yep."

"Uriah, specifically?"

"Obviously yes," I chuckle. "Because he is too fantabulous."

"Thought as much," she says, smilingly. "Lets get you cleaned up, dirty boy."

"Talking about my jacket, or my mind?" I question, smirking. "'Cause if you're talking about my mind, you'd take a pretty long time to get me clean again, you _hot ass woman_." She turns red at the comment. "Shut up, you filthy pervert."

"I'm only a pervert when it comes to you, my dear Tris," I nibble on her ear as I say this. She shivers.

"For you," I kiss her neck, "and only you."

She yanks my jacket off me and throws it somewhere. She grabs my shirt collar and walks backwards to my bed. I didn't expect her to bump into the edge of the bed, and I fall on top of her. I feel like starting a make-out session with her, but we are pretty tired right now. She eventually falls asleep, and I do too, a short while after.

**~•~•~•~•~Three hours later~•~•~•~•~**

I wake up, only to find that Tris is gone. I sit up, quick as lightning. Oh God.

Erudite hasn't taken her yet, have they.

Please tell me she's still here!

"Hey." I jump out of my skin. I whip my head around to find Tris holding a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Sorry," she says softly. "I made you some food. I figured you didn't get anything to eat from the dining hall."

"Thanks, Tris. And don't worry, you just startled me. And I'm glad you're here, not in some Erudite rape chamber." She pauses when I mention the chamber, and she seems to be thinking hard. I wonder what is in her head. She snaps out of her trance and says shyly, "May I sit here? It's quite cold."

I shift to one side of the bed and pat it. I pull down my blue quilt for her. She does not hesitate to get under the covers. She wraps herself tightly with one side of the quilt and snuggles into my side. She's so cute doing this. Too cute.

"I love that I can be so close to you," she murmurs. "You're like my own personal giant huggable teddy bear." I laugh at her cute statement.

"I'm always yours, baby. _Always_ yours."

I finally kiss her on the lips.

_God, I wanted this all day._

She wraps her arm around my neck, and I place my lips on hers. I suck on her skin. I want to kiss each of her raven tattoos so bad. I pull her shirt collar aside, only to reveal a _fourth_ raven. This one is right where her heart is. Above it is a roman numeral, IV.

Or more commonly known as _four_.

This raven represents _me_.

When did she get this done?

As if reading my thoughts, Tris says, "I got this done just before I became Six. I know it's just a tattoo, not anything special-" I cut her off with a kiss, a kiss full of love. I break off the kiss for a second to say, "I can't believe you tattooed yourself just for me. To have this permanently marked on your skin, that's just crazy."

"Crazy amazing."

I kiss the fourth raven tenderly. Tris sighs with pleasure. I also kiss the other ravens. I slowly kiss my way up to her mouth. I inch the bed covers down. My actions go unnoticed by her. The quilt eventually go down to her ankles. This exposes both her and my body.

_Damn, this girl has nice legs._

I move my hand down her bare leg, feeling her silky skin. She gasps in surprise. I stop immediately and remove my hand.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I shouldn't have done that, I mean your fear of intimacy and all that..."

She shakes her head, grabs my hand, and places it back on her leg. I am shocked by her sudden boldness. But it's a good shock.

"Thank you, Tobias, for being so willing to take it slow with me. But I feel it is too slow. I don't think I would overcome my fear at the rate we were going," she chuckles.

"So..." She says, "Tobias, touch me." I go red at this statement. She must see my look of disbelief because she starts to laugh nervously. "I don't mean it in that way, I mean like how you did earlier on before you stopped."

I sigh with relief, "Thank God. I was afraid that you were pushing yourself or something." I continue smoothing my hand down her leg and up again. She shivers in pleasure.

She removes my shirt and traces my tattoos. I am told to turn around, and I comply. I feel her breath on the small of my back. Then she kisses my tattoos.

It's a wonderful feeling, her warm lips on my cold skin. She draws each of the faction symbols with her mouth. Her lips trace a circle, and I feel her tongue trailing down my spine.

Oh, the things this girl does to me.

I turn over quickly and Tris accidentally kisses my chest instead. Not that I'd mind, though. She kisses just over my heart. I'm willing to bet that she can feel my fast heartbeat. I will also bet that her heart is racing too.

"I love you, so much, Tobias."

"I love you too, so much, Tris."

She bites her lip, contemplating something.

"Tobias," she says.

"I'm ready."

**~•~•~•~•~**

**So this is the big moment for Tris, YAY! I did not write the sex scene cuz I don't want to surpass the T rating, so I wrote it in another fanfic instead. Check it out if you love lemons! :D**

**~•~•~•~•~**

"I love you, Tobias," I say with all my heart. He tilts my face towards his, and kisses me sweetly and softly.

"I love you too, Tris," Tobias says lovingly. "Goodnight, Six."

I smile. My seven fears have officially reduced to six. "Goodnight, Four."

And that's when I know.

I will always be safe.

With Tobias around me.

I bury my face into his chest and block out the world around us. Block out any thoughts about Erudite, the torture chamber, Peter, Eric, Jeanine.

The entire world has disappeared.

And only Tobias and I remain.

**YEAAHHHH THEY DID IT!**

**Please review, maybe a follow and a favourite? Helps me out, thanks!**

**~•~•~•~•~IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT~•~•~•~•~**

**Okay, I will be overseas for a week so I can't update. Hopefully the lemon and this chapter full of fluff will make up for it.**

**Also, WE ARE CLOSE TO A HUNDRED REVIEWS! CAN WE HIT A HUNDRED?! IT'S A SPECIAL NUMBER! FourTris times FourTris equals 100! A very special number! No pressure, though, guys. :) But if we do hit a hundred, I will do a cover of Dead In The Water on my YouTube channel. And I will also shit rainbows. :D**

**Goals: 46 favs(FourTris favs :3), 70 follows, 100 REVIEWS!**

**Also, I have been going craaazzyyyyyy over Shere Khan songs, they are SO CATCHY! I love Straight Up, River Man, and No Sense the most. Straight Up cuz the guitar tune is catchy and Theo James, River Man because the tune is catchy and Theo James, and No Sense cuz it is a really catchy and bouncy and dancy song, and Theo James. Face it, one of the reasons we love Shere Khan is Theo James. But I really love their music, their songs are so catchy and awesome!**

**I JUST SAW THE INSURGENT TRAILER! FOURTRIS IS GONNA OVERCOME TRIS' FEAR OF INTIMACY YESSS SHEO FOURTRIS AAAHHHHHH AND WE FINALLY GET TO SEE URIAH AHHHH AND TOBIAS NEARLY GETS KILLED BY A TRAIN AAHHHHH AND FOURTRIS GONNA HAVE SEX AAHHHHHH!**

**Nyaning(AND HARDCORE FANGIRLING THAT I'M GONNA DIE) in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	19. Happy New Year! :D

**Hey guys! **

**So I just watched Divergent, the last movie I will watch for 2014! :D Apologies for the SUPER LONG WAIT. Uriah was really slow.**

**Uri: Shut up e.e**

**Me: Are you seriously using that emoticon FindSoul uses?**

**Uri: Maybe.**

**Me: *sighs* Okay whatever, lets get on with this! The last disclaimer for the year!**

**Uri: Divergent Kitty doesn't own anything, except for the plot! And if you rather not call her Divergent Kitty or Kitty Tris Eaton, call her Trisara. A mix of her two favourite names, Tamara and Tris.**

**Me: Thanks for that clarification, Uri!**

**Uri: No problem! Also, we're one step closer to Insurgent!**

**Me: YAAAYYYY!**

**Tobias' POV**

The feeling of someone's lips on mine wakes me up. I try not to kiss back. I don't think it works.

"Quit pretending to be asleep, mister. I know you're up. You're trying to kiss me back."

I groan, and finally open my eyes. What I see shocks me, but I love it. Tris. Straddling me. In just my shirt and boxers.

Damn.

Last night. Oh yeah, last night.

I'd do that again in a heartbeat.

I start to have a shit-eating grin on my face as I recall all the things we did. She sees my grin, and asks, "What ya thinking about?"

"Last night," I answer huskily. Am I turned on already?

Yeah. Probably.

She can tell as well, as she starts to grind against me. "Pervert," she whispers breathlessly.

"_You're_ the one humping me."

"So you're saying I should stop," she says mischievously as she stays still and proceeds to get off me. What?! No! I quickly grab her wrists and pull her towards me. She straddles me again, and bites her lip. Fuck, that lip is so sexy.

I tug on her hair and she groans. She begins to grind against me again, and my head falls back into the pillow.

"Tris," I moan.

"Mmhmm."

She kisses me, her tongue invading my mouth. She moans as my tongue meets hers, and we battle for dominance. In the end, no one wins. We're both equally matched, and we are left breathless. She rolls off me, while I go take a cold shower. You should know why.

When I come out, I find her kneeling on my bed, staring at the words on the wall. She gently brushes her fingers along the cursive letters with wonder.

I walk over and hug her from behind. "What are you thinking?" I ask as I kiss her shoulder.

"I always wanted to know why you chose to have this on your wall. You're not religious, are you?"

This leaves me pondering. Every evening, before dinner, Evelyn would murmur things to herself in a reserved position before eating. I simply followed suit. I am not sure about Marcus, though.

"Well, I believe that we shouldn't fear anything except God." Another thing that struck me about this design was the font. It is cursive, and black, standing out very well against the white walls of my apartment.

Suddenly, the smell of eggs fills the air. Mmm, eggs.**(LOL THIS IS SO ME XD)**

I crawl off the bed and head in the direction of the delicious smell. I see a plate of bright yellow scrambled eggs on the table, with a piece of bread next to it. I turn to Tris, who now stands shyly in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Made it while you were bathing," she explains. "It was all in a rush, so it may not be as good as you expected." I shrug, "As long as I get breakfast." She laughs and makes a remark on how much of a guy I am.

"Always talking about sexual stuff and food," she chuckles before taking a seat at the table. I sit directly opposite her, and dig in. I savour the first bite.

"Well? How is it? Is it good?" She asks nervously. I immediately peck her on the lips and go back to devouring my breakfast.

"I'll take that as a yes," she giggles.

I moan appreciatively as I take my third bite. "Of course it's good, babe. It doesn't matter what the results are. It's the effort, that counts."**(That's my philosophy :))**

"Wow. That's deep."

"Sure is," I chuckle.

"Maybe we should have used this principle for our initiation. Maybe Peter would've gotten kicked out if that were so."

"Or Eric," I add. "Or Eric." She sniggers.

After finishing that mouth-watering breakfast, we go hang out with our friends. Tris has a couple days off, because she had spent a lot of time attending to me the past week. She deserves it. It must definitely be tiring to look out for an injured person almost all day.

We head to Zeke's apartment—with Tris as Six, of course—and hear a lot of chatter coming from the inside. Before we go in, we make a plan.

"You'll go in first, casually," Tris says as we run through our 'game plan'. "I will follow you in, head down, shyly, because Six doesn't know all these people." I nod along. "Then I will introduce you to everyone, and you will be a bit quiet in there, being a 'stranger' and all."

"Good plan?" I say, giving her a thumbs up.

"Great plan!" She answers quickly, giving me a thumbs up too.**(By the way, the 'good plan great plan' thing is one of the quotes from the girl, Tina, from a few chapters ago xD)**

Sucking in a deep breath, I turn the knob and push it inward. The first thing I hear are pops, and then I see and feel streamers are all over me. Tris walks in, and she gets startled by another pop, and streamers all over her too.

"WELCOME BACK, FOUR!" They scream. Whoops and cheers fill the air, and a smile creeps onto my face. Tris can't stop grinning either.

Zeke runs over to me and engulfs me in a hug. He pats my back, and finally lets me go. "Still can't believe you're all better already, man."

Shauna comes by his side and kisses his cheek, before she hugs me too. She is like the sister I never had. Zeke and Uriah are like brothers to me, though, so Shauna should be the sister-in-law, I never had, _if you know what I mean._

Marlene is there, with Lynn, Uriah, Christina, and Will. They all hold a party popper each. That explains the streamers and pops.

They all come to me and chat, while Tris stands awkwardly to the side. Crap, forgot about our plan.

"Hey guys, don't know if you have met her, but this is Six," I introduce her. She smiles shyly and waves to everyone. They all wave back warmly. Then something in them clicks.

"Four? And Six?" Lynn questions incredulously. Tris nods.

"That's like... Wow."

Uriah jumps up very suddenly and then yells, "TEN!" We all look at him confused.

"Woah, what?"

"Ten," he says like it's obvious. "Their official ship name."

"I have barely known you all for five minutes and you're already making a ship name for me," Tris chuckles. I have to admit that it is pretty stupid. Then again, Uriah is stupid, in the best way possible. And I can tell we will soon try to get to know Six more, the Pedrad brothers way.

"How about we play a game, an ice-breaker, to get to know her more?" Will suggests. Almost instantly, Zeke and Uriah yell in unison, "CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS!"**(I bet a lot of you wanted Candor or Dauntless mixed up in this ;))**

I knew they were going to say that.

"Who doesn't know how to play?" Uriah says. No one raises their hand, but Tris leans in to me.

"Should I be scared?" She asks nervously. "I heard some of this can get really bad. Especially with Uriah. And Zeke. But mostly Uriah."

"It won't be that bad," I reassure her. "You know the rules, right?" She nods. "Heard that you have to choose between telling the truth or doing a dare. But what if I don't want to do it?"

Shit. She doesn't know much about this game.

I check how many layers she is wearing. A shirt, a jacket, a pair of black jeans, and her undergarments inside. Shit. She won't last long.

"I shall start first, as it is my house," Zeke declares. "Lets see... Shauna! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Seven minutes in heaven with ME!" He says enthusiastically. Shauna does not hesitate to remove her shirt, and that leaves Zeke shocked.

"SHAUNA! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"It ain't fair to me, ain't fair to you, and ain't fair to the others. Plus, I love to tease you," she grins. Zeke's mouth is wide open, and his eyes look like they could pop out of his head. Everyone can't help it; we all laugh. We love seeing him like this.

Shauna looks at all of us, and her eyes land on Marlene. "Mar Mar! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Umm... Candor," She answers quietly.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts in her ear. She yelps, and then pushes him off his chair. He lands on his ass. "Ow."

"Hmm... How many times have you and Uri, ya know, done it?" Ugh, no Marlene, don't answer it, please just—

"Eight times," she blushes.

I hate TMI.

She puts her face in her hands, trying to hide her red face. Everyone is all speechless. "YOU BONED HER EIGHT TIMES?!" Christina and Zeke exclaim at the same time. They look at each other, and then Zeke says in one breath, "JINXYOUOWEMEASLICEOFDAUNTLESSCAKE!"

Whaaatttt?

He must have seen the confusion written on our faces, so he explains.

"Decades ago, it was a thing. Whenever kids said the same stuff at the same time, they must quickly say 'jinx' and say that the other person must owe them something before the other person says it, to prevent yourself from the giving the other person anything."

"Kids," Lynn repeats. "Kids."

"Yeah, kids," Zeke confirms.

"Can we just get on with this?" Christina says, annoyed with the whole 'jinx' talk. "And by the way, I won't give you Dauntless cake. Get it yourself, you idiot."

"Hmm..." Marlene scans the room. Her eyes land on Tris. "Six! My dear colleague! Candor, or Dauntless?"

Tris weighs her options. She probably doesn't want to make her first impression bad, so she chooses Dauntless.

"I dare you to sing your favourite song."

Well, it could have been worse.

Tris goes to the computer on Zeke's table, and she asks for my help. I connect it to the apartment's sound system. She hands me her thumb drive and I plug it in.

"Help me look for an old song. I always get confused whenever I look for it, plus you're better at this thing."

I open a window and look through all the music files from her thumb drive. "There," she points at one file. It reads "movie kiss scene soundtrack". I raise an eyebrow at her.

"What? It _was_ the background song for a kiss scene in an old movie! Don't judge me."

I sigh, the hint of a smile playing on my lips as I click on the file. It starts playing a soothing tune, and what seems to be eerie cries. I turn the volume up, while she nervously looks down. Uriah hands her a microphone that is connected to the sound system eagerly, and sits back down. I go back to my seat and watch her. She begins to sing.

_If I was not myself_

_And you were someone else_

_I'd say so much to you_

_And I would tell the truth_

_'Cause I can hardly breathe_

_When your hands let go of me_

_The ice is thinning out_

_And my feet brace themselves_

She pauses, and sucks in a deep breath.

_I'm there in the water_

_Still looking for ya_

_I'm there in the water_

_Can't you see, can't you see?_

_You've seen this all before_

_Life left on the shore_

_We're smiling all the same_

_You sail away again_

_I'm there in the water_

_Still looking for ya_

_I'm there in the water_

_Can't you see, can't you see?_

She pauses again, before vocalising. We can hear the sound from a violin while she sings.

_Oh yeah_

_I'm dead in the water_

_Still looking for ya_

_I'm dead in the water_

_Can't you see, can't you see?_

_I'm dead in the water_

_Still looking for ya_

_I'm dead in the water_

_Can't you see, can't you see?_

The song slowly fades out, and Tris places the microphone back on the table awkwardly. By now, everyone is speechless.

Her voice is beautiful. I never knew she could sing like that.

Uriah closes and opens his mouth like a fish. Marlene, however, looks smug.

"ARE YOU AN ANGEL?!" Zeke yells. " FORGIVE ME FOR MY SINS OH HOLY ANGEL! TAKE MY BROTHER AS A SACRIFICE FOR MY SINS!" He grabs Uriah and forces him to kneel down in front of Tris.

Uriah immediately smacks his face onto the ground. "Oh holy masfter," he says, his voice muffled.

Marlene smacks his ass and pulls him up, before telling him to "cut the shit out".

"I told you they would love it," she tells Tris. She blushes, but she seems to be smiling.

"Wait," Christina says. "You knew about this?"

Marlene nods. "I heard her singing to herself when she was arranging some of the medicine one day. I asked her what song it was, and she told me it was her favourite song, called Dead In The Water." She turns to Tris, trying not to laugh. "A few days later, I researched it, and found out it was the background song for a romantic make out scene in a movie."

Everyone starts to laugh, and Christina looks shocked.

"GUILTY!" Zeke hollers at Tris. I smack him upside the head for that comment.

She sits back down and looks for her next victim. "Christina! Candor, or Dauntless?"

"I left Candor for a reason, so Dauntless me, _BITCH_!"

"I know you have a thing for make up. Lick any of the make up products you have."

Christina stands up to grab her bag and takes out a black tube. She almost licks the tube, but Tris stops her.

She takes something else; a red circle in a circular case, and opens it. "What I meant was, lick any of the stuff you _apply_. Not the casings."

Chris glares daggers at Tris, before sighing and sticking her tongue out to lick the powdery stuff. She immediately gags, and runs to the bathroom. We can hear her washing her tongue under the water and we laugh. She comes back a few minutes later.

"That wath dithguthing!" She says, still scraping her tongue.

"Alright, alright, quit laughing. I will get revenge," she threatens. Her eyes land on me. "Four! Candor or Dauntless?"

I contemplate which option I should choose. If I choose Candor, she may ask about my past. Dauntless, and I may get humiliated for the rest of my life.

I hate humiliation.

"Candor."

She gets this really evil grin, and I know that this can't be good.

"Are you a virgin?" She asks excitedly and wickedly.

Fuck my life.

Or rather, fuck Tris.

I don't want to take off my shirt over such a small question, but what would they say? Zeke announces to all of us, "Guys, he didn't manage to do it with Tris before she disappeared, and he hasn't had any girlfriend since. Pick another question, Chris. This is way too sensitive for him."

She looks pretty guilty, and is about to ask a different question, but then I quickly say, "No."

"Huh?" She seems confused. Zeke and Uriah on the other hand, look like they're about to pass out from happiness.

"No, I'm not a virgin." The Pedrad brothers tackle me to the ground, and they scream, "HOLY SHIT YOU HAD SEX?!"

I turn red. Saying that I am no longer a virgin isn't so bad, but saying you had sex is a bit... Dirty. Especially when it's your friends saying it, not you yourself.

Zeke sniffles and says over-dramatically, "My big boy is all grown up." Uriah joins him in 'sobbing'. The girls' jaws are on the ground, except for Tris'. Lynn notices that and says, "You knew?!"

Tris shrugs. "Well... Yeah. So what?" Attempting at nonchalance, but unfortunately failing. Lynn narrows her eyes at her. Christina suddenly shouts in her ear, "Lets get on with it already!"

Wow, she's impatient.

And why did she even do that, anyway? It's like she was trying to prevent any suspicion. Maybe Tris told her who she really is.

My hunches are right. My girlfriend nods slightly toward Christina and smiles. Chris salutes her.

"Alright, Four, your turn."

My eyes immediately land on Lynn. "Lynn."

"Dauntless," she replies confidently. "Always have been, always will be."

This may seem like a piece of cake**(Uri: DID SOMEBODY SAY CAKE?!)** Shut up Uri. I know you love to break the fourth wall,**(Uri: YOU COULD HAVE MADE A #FOURPUN!)** seriously, SHUT. UP. **(Uri: Sorry.)**

As I was saying, this would be easy for someone like Uriah to do, but Lynn would definitely not like this. "Wear an outfit picked out by Uriah for the rest of the game."

Lynn glances at her clothes, probably counting how many layers she has, and asks suspiciously, "Where would he be getting the clothes from?"

I grin, "His choice."

"TO THE PARTY CLOSET WE GO!" He exclaims, pumping his fist in the air. Lynn's eyes widen and she swiftly takes off her shirt. Dammit. Now I have to avoid looking at Shauna AND Lynn.

Uriah sinks down in his chair, and sulks. "Aww..." He says, obviously disappointed.

"PANSYCAKE!" Zeke yells at Lynn. She grabs a cushion from the couch and smacks him with it.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah repeats after his brother. He gets the exact same treatment from her, except it looks more painful.

Uriah cries, "Ow! How on earth do you make a _pillow_ hurt, Lynn?"

"My exceptional strength," she says.

"Why _didn't_ you do the dare, Lynn?" Shauna asks.

"Do you know what is even in there?!" Lynn says. "It's like your purse. Except even worse. And that's an achievement."

Shauna's response is to throw a pillow at her sister.

Lynn blocks it and laughs, "Okay, okay! I said OKAY! Calm your tits, woman."

"Zeke! C or D?"

"I'd like the D," he sniggers. "But you don't have the D."

She rolls her eyes. "Say 'in my pants' at the end of every sentence for the whole game."

He groans, "The entire game?" She nods, smirking. He grunts and then says, "Alright, my turn in my pants."

All of us burst into laughter. He glares at us. "Shut up, in my pants."**(I remember I read a fanfic with this dare, and then I really dared my friend to do that. We couldn't say much during the rest of that T or D game cuz we were laughing too hard xD)**

"Uriah in my pants! C or D in my pants?"

"Eww! I ain't no pansycake, but I _definitely_ do _not_ want the D in your pants!" Uriah gags. This makes us all crack up. "Fine, Dauntless."

"Do what you can do but others can't, and say something random, in my pants."

I wonder what Zeke is talking about, although I think I know what. The others look really confused too. Suddenly, Uriah rams his head in Zeke's privates.

Zeke doubles over in pain and groans. "You know Uri, I might've wanted kids one day in my pants," he says, his voice strained. We start laughing hysterically.

"But you said 'in my pants', Zeke," Uriah whines. This makes us all laugh way harder until we can't breathe.

"Fine, I'll do what I do best, my brother." He winks, and punches the air in a certain pattern. We suddenly hear cracking, and another, and another, and another. Then we hear glass shattering

What's he doing?

Oh. I get it now!

"He's breaking the fourth wall, guys!" I shout.

Everyone 'ohh's, and then try to look at where Uriah is staring at.

"Hi, guest readers!" He says. "Hi AnonymousFanDude! Hi RebelStiff! Hi Hooda! Hi EatonDauntlessCake4610! Hi triseat0n! Wow, all of you look so fabulous, even more than me! Holy crap!"

We look at him, eyebrows raised. Who are these people?

As I hear the last name, I stare at Tris, who is tilting her head to try and see who Uriah is talking to.

Tris Eaton.

Love the idea.

AnonymousFanDude reminds me of me when I first came to Dauntless. I threw away my old identity and remained hidden.

But I showed my true self to a certain RebelStiff, and she loves me for who I am.

And EatonDauntlessCake? I don't usually like puns but this made me chuckle.

Hooda sounds exactly like Uriah's first word. Hana, his mom, told me that he wanted to say "Who's that?" When he saw Zeke come into the room. Instead, he said "hoodah?" I find it pretty cute, actually.

He gasps, and then squeals, "HI DIVERGENT KITTY! How are ya?"

**Hey Uri! I'm fine! You?**

"Totally awesomesauce!" He replies. Where did that voice come from? And then we get a glimpse of a girl.

She's young. Younger than Tris.

Her hair is a very dark shade of brown, almost black, like mine. It is straight, with bangs.

Her eyes are also a very dark shade of brown.

We see more of her as the walls continue to break open even more.

She's standing, in all black clothes. A black shirt, a black skirt with black tights. A pair of glasses sit on her nose. I would say she is Erudite, but her clothes style suggests Dauntless. Her glasses are black on the outside, but pink on the inside.

She is holding a white phone in her hands, and is typing furiously. She pauses after my last thought, but now she's typing again. Whenever I think something, she begins tapping away on the device!

It can't be that she is the one controlling me and my thoughts...

Right?

I can see a silver ear stud with a diamond in her earlobe. She seems 13, maybe 14.

She's tall, about 1.54m.

"Woah, how old are ya?" Zeke asks, in awe.

"Less than a month till I'm officially 13! Oh yeaahh!" She whoops.

So she's still 12?

"You're really slim. And you got pretty big boobs for a twelve year old, maybe an A—" he remarks. Before he says anymore, Shauna elbows him hard. At first, the girl is in shock. Then she marches right up to him and knees him in the balls.

Ouch. A hit there twice in a day.

I _really_ don't think he will be able to make babies anymore.

"I have to delete that, that was a stupid idea," she mutters under her breath. She goes back to typing on her phone, but Uriah stops her.

"But Divergent Kitty, that was hilarious," he pouts. The girl—Divergent Kitty, that's her name—thinks for a second, before grinning. "Yeah, that was pretty funny. Although I hope no stalker will stalk me now."

"Well," Tris pipes up, "you sure can kick people hard. And you should know what to do first when assaulted, right?"

Divergent Kitty nods. "First, I knee them in the nuts."

"Sure as hell is effective," Zeke groans, still in pain. We laugh.

"And..?" I prompt.

"Knee them in the nuts, or jab to the throat," she answers confidently. "I gotta keep tension in her stomach area. Although I don't have much muscle, I am fast, so if I can get in a good hit or two before they know what's going on, I could win." She sucks in another deep breath before continuing.

"I need to attack first. Since I'm small and may not have much strength compared to my opponent, I have to use my knees and elbows. Especially knees. Very effective," she grins while looking at Zeke.

He gets up and swings a punch at her. She quickly dodges that and hits his stomach as his hand isn't guarding it.

It's as if she's been through Dauntless initiation herself.

Wait a second.

She completely quoted me. She quoted what I said to Tris, at the fence, during initiation.

"Shit!" She exclaims. "Completely forgot to introduce mah-self. Ahem."

"Everyone calls me Divergent Kitty, but if you rather call me a proper name, it would be Trisara Eaton." She then smiles at me and Tris knowingly. "But some people also call me a cutesy name, Kitty Tris Eaton."

"I'm 12, from an old country called Singapore! I'm actually from the past," she says. "21st century, to be exact."

Will asks her, "You're a time traveller?"

"Yes. Well, no. Not exactly. I _am_ from the past, but I didn't travel through time. Just travelled through the four walls. Uriah is the one who breaks 'em," she replies, winking at Uri.

Will puts a hand on his forehead and whispers to himself, "Woah."

"Whenever he breaks them, I will know, and then the disclaimer, blah blah blah, all those shiz," she says. "And then I will continue doing the story."

Marlene tries to wrap her head around it. "I don't get it."

Trisara grins, "Good! You're not supposed to, or it'll cause chaos."

"Chaos is right," Uriah chimes in. "Trust me, you do not want to try and understand all this. My brain nearly ran out of brain cells when she told me what happened when I broke the fourth wall!"

"Uri," she says without humour. "You never had any brain cells to begin with."

Laughter rings through the air again.

Uri shoves Trisara and she shoves him back. Towards Marlene.

He falls on her, and she shrieks, giggling. Then we hear a rumble. Trisara looks around her, suddenly really serious.

She asks Uriah, "Where did you break the fourth wall, Uri?" He points to the area in front of the couch.

She quickly beckons to him to go there. He walks over, and nods to her. Then she tells us to go there too.

We curiously head to where Uriah is standing. Then Trisara commands us, "Turn to where Uriah is facing." We do, and we see many things. Different people, in different squares, staring back at us.

It's like the control room.

But instead of seeing Dauntless, we see people from the past.

Staring intently.

We see a few people laugh, a few people looking angry, a few people looking anxious, a few people looking excited.

A tanned and sweet looking girl who is laughing in one of the squares catches my eye. She reminds me of Marlene.

Another girl. I hear her talk.

"I can't believe you like that show. It's too rainbowsy and dreamlandy! And that means it's lame."

Trisara enters the square, sighing.

The girl stops and asks, "Sorry, was I being rude?"

"YES!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"I forgive ya, mah best friend."

That girl reminds me of Christina.

I have no idea why, but Trisara reminds of Tris herself.

All too soon, those squares are gone, only to be replaced by more squares. Different people are looking at us.

"The walls are closing, guys!" Trisara informs us. "If I don't go back now, I won't be able to go back for another week!"

She hugs each of us goodbye. I feel that she can be Dauntless, or Amity. She also seems to have been raised in Abnegation. She hugs both me and Tris together. And then to Uriah.

"See you next week or so," he mumbles.

"Yeah, and remember to break the walls on time next time! They were getting impatient with their update," she smirks.

Zeke shakes his head, "I swear, you two are secretly dating or something."

Marlene looks shocked, and Trisara looks like she is about to puke.

"EW! If that were so, it'd be like The Fault In Our Stars cuz Uri's like my brother!"

The what in our what now?

As if reading my thoughts, she explains. "A movie, in my time, based on a book. A love story. But the couple in the movie, their actor and actress... They acted as brother and sister in a previous movie."

She turns to Tris. "And you may get really confused by this, but... The brother and sister in that movie were named Tris and Caleb. And they looked exactly like you and your real brother," she says cheekily.

Tris just stares at her. No words. She is too in shock to say anything.

Oh God. Thanks a lot to Trisara, I just imagined Tris kissing Caleb. Ew. That's just _wrong_.

We turn our attention to the walls again. "It's live," Trisara whispers to us. "They are reading your every move right now. It's time for all of you to join Uriah in doing his dare! Shout something! And also, the date where I come from is the same as in here, but year 2014, currently."

I pause. What do we say?

The date.

31st December.

Everyone seems to get the same thought as well. We exchange excited glances, before shouting to the fourth wall opening.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! HAVE AN ENJOYABLE 2015!" We grab more of the party poppers left over from earlier and pop them. Streamers fly into the walls' opening, and to who knows where. Maybe only Trisara.

Speaking of Trisara, she is about to leave. Before she does though, she suddenly screams, "CUE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!"

Whoa what?!

**Hahaha! Happy New Year, everybody! :D It's not 2015 yet, but it will be very soon. So this would be the last fanfic chapter from me for 2014!**

**It has been a great year, so many main events like PSLE, graduating, and of course, discovering Divergent. Yes I know I'm slow. Shut up. -.-**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and everything else in life.**

**May everyone have a good year ahead!**

**Hey, the wall is still broken! HEY GUYS, SHOUT AGAIN!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP***

**Black streamers.**

**Grey streamers.**

**Blue streamers.**

**Red streamers.**

**Black and white striped streamers.**

**Divergent streamers.**

**~~Divergent Kitty and the whole Divergent gang in Déjà Vu! (=^w^=)**


	20. The Clichéd Dare (I'M BACK BABY)

**I'M BACK! :DDD Also I saw Insurgent and IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME ASDFGHJKL ASDFGHJKL ASDFGHJKL ASDFGHJKL AND MY DISCLAIMER BABY GOT SHOT :((( AND FOURTRIS SHEO SEX ASDFGHJKL**

**Uriah is so freaking hot and Tobias is so freaking hot and Peter is hilarious xD**

**Okay let's get on wif dis shiz. The wait is over! :D**

**Me: I know you know I love the whole Divergent gang and all, but you kinda made people lose their minds...**

**Uri: Wha...?**

**Me: The fourth wall, man!**

**Uri: Oh. Sorry, Zeke dared me to! Plus, YOU'RE the one writing all the shiz that we do!**

**Me: You could have just refused to do it!**

**Uri: I AIN'T GONNA BE NO PANSYCAKE**

**Me: *facepalm* Just do the damn disclaimer.**

**Uri: Divergent Kitty don't own nuthin'.**

**Me: Thank you. Still cutting your salary though.**

**Uri: NOOOOOOOO**

**Me: I'm joking, I lobe u so I won't do that.**

**Uri: YAAYYY**

**Tobias' POV**

After the walls close, I feel like everything is a blur.

Then I can't remember anything from the past 5 minutes.

_What happened?_

Everyone seems to be in a daze as well, except for Uriah. He shouts, "Lets get on with the game already!"

I guess he backed out from his dare.

Like the pansycake he is.

He looks at each and every one of us for just a moment, and his eyes settle on Tris. "Candor or Dauntless, Six?"

She immediately answers, "Dauntless."

"SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN FOR FOURSIX! OR TEN!" He squeals excitedly.

She sighs, then pulls me up with her and enters the bedroom.

Immediately after she kicks the door shut with her heel, my lips find hers, wanting. I push her up against the wall, and she wraps her legs around me.

I grind into her to make her move upwards a little, and also to make her feel good.

_Really_ good.

I force my tongue in between her lips, not bothering to ask for entrance. However, she warmly and wetly welcomes my tongue with her own.

As I grind into her more, we break apart for breath. Panting, she claws at my the collar of my shirt, trying to get it off me. I stare at Tris, my heavy lidded eyes filled with lust.

"TEN! NINE!"

"Shit!" I curse not too loudly.

We quickly peel our bodies away from each other and sit on the bed. I help neaten her hair, while she helps neaten the collar of my shirt.

"FIVE! FOUR!"

She whispers harshly into my ear, "Quick! Just play along with me!"

"THREE! TWO!"

"Got it!" I reply.

"ONE!" Someone kicks the door open and yells, "HA! BOOM BABY!" Followed by an "OW! THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!"

Uriah, clutching his foot.

Who else would it be?

The transition of his facial expressions is hilarious. From excited to see us kissing, to a pitiful, disappointed look.

I almost feel sorry for him!

I don't though.

"... So Marlene just started squealing stuff like 'your dress is so nice!' And 'I have to get my friend Christina to see this!' And all that," Tris says casually. I nod along to her words.

That was the plan. To quickly act casual and talk casual.

The whole gang stands in the doorway in shock.

Oh.

Shit.

They recognised her, didn't they.

Zeke is the first to speak. "You... Aren't..."

Yes Zeke, she is Tris.

"AREN'T KISSING?!" He screams.

Honestly? Is that what they are all freaked out about? The fact that we're not making out like they expected us to?

Why the hell am I still even friends with these people?!

Tris rolls her eyes while I groan, "Seriously guys?!"

"Every single time, you dare someone to do seven minutes in heaven," Lynn mutters through gritted teeth. "It's getting fucking old, man."

We all go back to our seats and Tris picks the next person, Will. He chooses Dauntless.

"Call Christina's mom, and tell her that you cheated on Christina," she grins. "Oh, and make sure Rose hears it too."

He sighs as he whips out his phone. He dials a few numbers on the keypad, puts it on speaker, and we all listen. It picks up after the third ring.

"Hello?" A lady on the other end says.

He gulps. "Stephanie, it's Will."

A pause.

A little girl's voice is heard in the background. Very faint, but also very clear. "Ma, it's sis' boyfriend. If he's calling, that means sis is in trouble! Maybe she died, maybe she is injured... OH OH! I KNOW! Maybe—"

"Rose," Stephanie says, "shut up."

Typical Candor.

"Yes, Will, please tell me what is it."

He sucks in a deep breath before saying arrogantly, "Guess what? I fucked someone who _isn't_ Christina. She is just so stupid, I _had_ to cheat on her. Thought I'd let you know before she comes to you, crying like a little baby."

Silence.

She yells, "What kind of a bastard Nose do you think you are to _DARE_ DO THAT?!" We have a bit of trouble stifling our laughter.

"Ma, what is it? I knew it! I advised them not to just use condoms, they should have gotten birth control! So! Is sis preggers? Is she having a baby?!" Rose gasps loudly and excitedly. "Am I going to be an AUNTIE?!"

Christina hangs her head in embarrassment, but I know she's trying really hard to hold in her chuckles.

Stephanie tells Rose that Will cheated on Chris, and we hear bawling.

"WHY, JUST—WHY?! I SHIP THEM LIKE CRAZY, THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER, AND HE IS CHEATING ON HER?! _WHHHYYYYYYY?!_ WHY DO BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE?!"**(Our reactions whenever Sheo is so close to happening yet it doesn't :((()**

We burst out laughing, but Will and Christina look concerned. She quickly grabs the phone from him and comforts the crying girl on the other line.

After she explains everything to them, there is another long pause. Finally, Stephanie says something.

"You terrible boy. So I don't have to go through the trouble to hire stupid assassins to murder you then. Good."

Wow.

At least she approves of him.

I think.

I don't feel like playing Candor or Dauntless anymore, and my stomach definitely does not object to that. In fact, it encourages it with a rumble.

Gosh I'm hungry.

"Hey guys, I gotta go now," I say as I stand up. I leave the room, ignoring our friends' protests.

I hear someone running to catch up with me. It's Tris. Together, we head to the dining hall to grab some food.

We pass by Peter on the way there, and he looks at her greedily. The way his eyes travel her body rubs me the wrong way. He approaches her.

"Six, baby, wanna come over and have a little fun?" He asks suggestively. _Ignore him, he's just being a pleasure-seeking idiot, ignore him, Tobias._

But I can't push away the fact that he tried to sexually assault her just a few days ago.

She glares at him and moves closer to my side. Unfortunately, he still doesn't take the hint to just fuck off.

Finally, he walks away. Then he yanks on her hair and pulls her head back hard. She shuts her eyes and attempts to not groan in pain.

_That's it!_

I kick him in the gut and he loosens his grip on her hair a little. She pulls free from his grasp and swings her arm at his face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERSE ASSHOLE!"

He glares at her, and then at me. He smiles a fake sweet smile, "Oh, first the pathetic stiff, now _this_ infirmary bitch? You have _really_ low standards, Four."

I clench my fists. Who the hell does he think he is?! How dare he have the nerve he talk about Tris that way! "Tris isn't pathetic," I mutter angrily. "And Six is more Dauntless than you'll ever be. And a better fighter."

He rolls his eyes. "As if," he scoffs. "The only thing she is useful for is for her body, for me, for brothels."

Tris makes a sound of annoyance and grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen here, Peter," she snarls, "I am _not_ interested in doing whatever bullshit with you, especially _not_ sex. I will _never_ have sex with you. _Ever._ Do I make myself clear, Hayes?"

His eyes harden and he pushes her away before stalking off in the direction of the apartments.

"I fucking hate that dickhead," she mutters irritably under her breath. I glare at Peter's retreating figure and say, "Who doesn't?"

She sighs, "Sluts don't. Anyways, we should get some food. I'm starving."

We make sure we have the food placed in a plastic box so that we can eat them at my apartment later. We grab some steak.

And some Dauntless cake.

Obviously.

We walk back to our apartment and see Peter making out with some girl near the door.

Tris was right. Sluts _don't_ hate him.

In fact, they love him.

They're the only people who would, anyway.

Tris blushes and quickly looks away. She looks at me, looks at the ground, looks at the walls, anywhere but where Peter and the slut is. It is beyond obvious that she is really uncomfortable around him.

I pull her to my side and get out my keys. I unlock the door in one swift motion and lock it behind us. She breathes a huge sigh of relief.

I frown, "Is he that bad?" She nods.

"Much worse, actually. But it wasn't just him though. The girl—"

"Slut," I correct her. She chuckles.

"The slut, was making me feel uncomfortable too. I mean, she was wearing a pair of superbly short shorts, and an extremely revealing top, and—" She pauses. And sighs, "Sorry. I sound like an Abnegation."

"Which you really are, _Stiff_," I tell her. She flicks my cheek playfully and I go over to the kitchen to put the food down.

She continues, "And what made me even _more_ uncomfortable was the fact that they were making out like that in public. I mean, do they have no shame?!"**(Exactly my thoughts on PDA! God, I hate PDA.)**

She groans and runs her fingers through her hair, frustrated. I ask a bit cautiously, "So you don't like seeing other people kissing."

She nods. "Especially not in front of other people. Especially if that person is making out with someone you least expect. I mean, shock _and_ disgust mixed together? Not exactly the best combo."

I almost laugh as I realise what she said. Oh Tris, oh Tris.

"You are such a hypocrite, you know that?" I grin as I back her up to the bed. The back of her legs hit the bed frame and she looks confused. "What? I'm not—"

"Sure you're not," I say sarcastically. I lean over her and whisper in her ear, "Remember the rankings for your initiation?"

She nods slowly, still trying to figure out what I'm hinting at.

I nibble on her earlobe a little and mumble, "Remember _who_ got ranked first?"

"Me... Why do you ask that?"

"Remember what we did in front of _everyone_ when we found out you were ranked first?" I kiss down her neck.

She gulps as she comes to the realisation. "We... We uh... _Kissed_ in front of everyone..."

I look at her through my lidded eyes for the second time today. "Yeah, that's right. In front of everyone, the initiate and the instructor. Does that not count as shock _and _a public display of affection?"

I push her down onto the bed, her knees sitting nicely on the edge of the it, her feet dangling. I pin her arms above her head and she licks her lips.

_Damn, that tongue movement._

I know I have asked this thousands of time already, but,

What did I ever do to deserve this girl?

I kiss her, hard. She definitely does not hesitate to reciprocate my actions, definitely not, no. She kisses me back just as ferociously, and I like that, I like that a lot. I bet she does too.

I plunge my tongue into her mouth and we kiss like this. I rub her sides, touch her skin where her shirt has ridden up a little.

She moans into my mouth and I press my lips harder against hers. Then she pushes her hips up to reach mine. _Fuck._

We grind against each other for a few minutes, still making out passionately. Finally, we break apart for breath. Her chest rises and falls, and I quickly look away so as not to make her uncomfortable.

I roll off her and lay beside her. A sigh comes out from her lips, and she shuts her eyes.

It's only then I remember our food.

I jump off the bed and get the boxes and bring them back to Tris. She stares longingly at the box with the Dauntless cake. When I come within reach, she paws at that box. She looks extremely adorable doing this.

"Gimme!" She exclaims like a small child. I laugh and put that box the farthest from her. She pouts.

I resist the urge to kiss her. We need to get our stomachs filled, after all.

Unfortunately or fortunately, I have very little self control.

_Very_, little self control.

**I know, I'm an asshole! :D**

**I made you all think that this would be the chapter where you all find out whether she gets tortured or not, HAHAHA BUT IT ISN'T XDDD**

**I'M SO MEAN**

**But be thankful for the fluff. And there's gonna be more soon! :D**

**Also, did anyone find that Emperor's New Groove reference? Dauntless cake to whoever who did! I love that movie, it's so funny and stupid XD**

**Also**

**INSURGENT ASDFGHJKL ASDFGHJKL ASDFGHJKL ASDFGHJKL SO MUCH FLUFF**

**ASDFGHJKL**

**ALSO**

**ASDFGHJKL**

***STILL FANGIRLING AAHHH***

**Nyaning (and hardcore FANGIRLING) in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	21. The Nightmares

**After a few reviews on my other fanfic A Gift Of Love(I have just realised that two of my fanfics has the word love in it .-.) asking me to update Déjà Vu, I finally decided I should update dis shiz.**

**Oh yeah and before I forget, shoutout to my 100th reviewer, my dear pen pal RebelStiff! She reviewed as a guest cuz she already reviewed but hey it still counts! Also, read her stories, they are beyond awesomesauce. •w•**

**Okay enough of my A/N, here's your chapter!**

**Tobias' POV**

Tris and I go to bed after a certain exhausting yet fun activity... God, could she be anymore perfect?

As we fall asleep, she whispers, "I love you, Tobias."

I smile and kiss her softly. "Me too, Tris."

"Me too."

**~•~•~•~•~Hours Later~•~•~•~•~**

_"Tobias..."_

_She kisses me on the nose._

_"Tobias..."_

_She kisses me on the cheek._

_"Tobias... Get up..."_

_She finally kisses my lips._

_"No Tris, I wanna sleep in," I say in a whiny kids voice. I can feel her giggle._

_She shakes me. "Tobias... You have to wake up!"_

_I crack just one eye open, and I stroke her cheek. She sighs._

_"Tobias... We have to go. There isn't much time."_

_Groaning, I step out of bed and walk towards the dresser. I grab a shirt and a pair of jeans. There's shuffling behind me. I turn to see Tris looking worried._

_"Hey," I say as I walk over to her. "What's wrong?"_

_She shakes her head. I hold her wrists gently. "You know you can tell me."_

_She sniffles, and I pull her into my arms. I don't care to know is bothering her, she needs my comfort. And that is what I shall give her._

_She pushes me away, refusing to look at me. This is odd._

_"Tris." I say firmly. She begins to walk away._

_"Tris!"_

_She pulls a knife out of her pocket and says a few words._

_"I can't let anyone else die because of me."_

_She stabs herself in the chest, and my heart feels like it has been ripped apart, slowly._

_How can I live now, when the love of my life will not live with me?_

_That's the thing._

_I can't._

_I try to take the knife out and away from her, but there is something restricting me._

_"Tris!" I shout as I try to get to her._

_"No way you can go through." Her voice sounds detached. "You can't change what was meant to happen."_

_"How the hell is this meant to happen?!" I'm not holding back the tears anymore. I'll let them be, let them fall. "Why do I have to meet you and fall in love with you only to lose you?!"_

_"Who decided this to happen?!" I scream as all the life leaves her body, her last words being_

_"I... Love... You... Tobias..."_

_I yearn to touch her, but I cannot._

_And everything in me screams for one more word, one more kiss, one more glance, one more._

_"Tris!"_

"Tobias! Get up!"

I jolt up, sweat covering my forehead. Tris is there. A concerned look crosses her face.

I try to catch my breath. She's there. She isn't dead. Not anymore.

I won't allow it.

"You... You were screaming..." She trails off.

I don't think I can say anything right now. The only thing that comes out from my lips is "Tris."

She wraps her arms around my bare torso. "It's okay," she whispers comfortingly, "I'm here for you."

"Tris..." It comes out as a sigh. I feel a wetness on my chest; she's crying.

And of course, Marcus' voice chooses to invade my mind at _this_ time, telling me that I'm useless, pathetic, a coward, nobody cares for me. No one should be crying for me. _No one._

But I know that all I need now is comfort. I've been through so much, so many nightmares. About Tris. Replays of her dying in my Fear Landscape. It's terrible, watching your soul mate die, knowing you cannot do anything to save her.

I let the tears run down my cheeks as well. Only she is allowed to see how truly weak I am. Admitting weakness means you're strong, brave. She told me that once, a few weeks before her disappearance.

Before the nightmares started.

"Is it alright if we talk about it?" She asks cautiously. "I won't think differently of you, I promise."

I know she won't. She would never change her thoughts about me in a negative way.

"Okay..." I say shakily.

"It starts with you kissing me to wake me up, like you would do every day." She chuckles at this. "Yes, I would. Continue."

"And then you say some things that I find weird. I ask you what's wrong, and you pull out a knife as you say 'I cannot be the cause of anyone else's death' or something like that.**(I'm REALLY good at rephrasing stuff, hehehe)** The next thing is... Is..."

I do _not_ want to recall anything about that nightmare. It's too painful to relive. "You don't have to say any more if you don't want to," she mumbles. But I will.

For Tris.

I will be brave for her.

"You... Stabbed yourself." Thinking it is bad enough; saying it out loud is even worse. Her heart skipped a beat as I said that. I felt it.

"I tried to kill myself, so that I could die with you, but I couldn't because something was stopping me. You said that it was destined for us to meet and for you to die once I am so truly in love with you."

"Tobias..." She tilts my head downward so that my eyes meet hers. "You know that will never happen. I will _not_ die. I will live as long as I can for you, _with_ you." I know that can't be for sure, but I'll let the reassurance wash over me, for now. I need it.

She cups my face and touches our foreheads together. Our tears fall onto her chest, and they mix. Her shirt—or my shirt—absorbs the water just over her heart. She pulls the collar down to the side, revealing her heart area and the fourth raven. She takes my hand in hers and places it there.

"I'll never leave you Tobias. Never. I will not let Erudite take me away from you. _You_ won't let Erudite take me away from you." She smiles.

"Even if everyone else deserts you, I never will. I will forever stay with you." She says softly, using her thumb to wipe away a tear steak. I manage a small smile, still quite shaken from the nightmare. But I am very grateful for her comfort.

I lean in, so does she. Our lips connect softly. I close my eyes. Nothing else exists except for her sweet lips on mine. I kiss the corners of her mouth, her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. She sighs into my ear.

She removes her shirt, leaving her topless before me. I cannot stop looking away from her beauty. She's just too...

She is an angel.

Not to mention such a rebel.

An Insurgent.

The girl I have fallen in love with.

She moans softly as my tongue slips into her mouth and meets hers. Since we are Dauntless, we battle for dominance. In the end, we both win.

"Tobias..." She gasps.

"Tris," I whisper back.

Our lips are back together, like unlike poles of magnets. I can't get enough of her. She closes her eyes and sighs into my mouth. My hands roam her bare body, her sides. She touches her hands to my tattoos, where each faction symbol lies.

I love the way she says my name, I love the way she moans, I love the way she bites her lip. And most of all, I love _her_.

I tug lightly on her hair so that her head can tilt back and expose her neck and collarbone. I kiss her all the way down from her jaw to her tattoos. Although I know she'll be quite annoyed that there are love bites on her collarbone, I don't really care as I suck on her skin. I move downward. As I kiss her fourth raven, she tangles her hand in my hair, sighing my name. She is my lifeline, I can't live without her. I would kiss her all day, if I could. However, I know I can't.

"I think we should stop before we get too carried away," I tell her as I look into her eyes. She bites her lip and nods.

After all, it's late and we're tired out, or at the very least _I_ am.

"Sleep," she murmurs. "I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you."

"With what?" I ask sleepily.

"My bare hands, obviously." I can hear the smile in her voice, and I smirk a little myself.

She's repeating the words I said to her a few nights ago.

**~•~•~•~•~More Hours Later~•~•~•~•~**

A scream awakens me from my slumber. A feminine scream.

I jump out of bed quickly and see that the bed is empty, except for ruffled sheets. Signs of someone getting up.

And that can only be Tris.

Oh God, no.

Not now.

Not tomorrow.

Not ever!

I hear the scream again. It comes from the kitchen. I run there, but find nothing. It's Tris. She's the one screaming.

"HELP!" This time, it comes from the bathroom. I slam the door open and again, no one.

All of a sudden, her screams fill the air. From all directions. I clamp my hands down on my ears, trying to block everything out. I squeeze my eyes tight. This can't be real, it has to be a dream... Has to be a dream...

No, it isn't.

"MMHMMFFF!" I look up to see Tris tied to the bed posts, gagged. She's not dressed, unclothed...

And Peter is here.

The bastard!

He smirks when he sees me. "Oh hello, Eaton. I see you've finally found us."

"How the hell do you know my name?!" I ask through gritted teeth.

He clicks his tongue. "Temper, temper."

Suddenly, _he_ appears behind Peter. "Useless child. See what you've done. Let your guard down, be a selfish bastard, and look where it has you now."

My blood boils. Two of our enemies, standing in the same room. I... I don't think I can handle this.

I try going to Tris, but there are guards holding me back. Not again, not again, not again!

Not this kind of nightmare!

The guards are wearing black, with blue armbands.

Blue?

Oh.

Blue.

Erudite.

Make that three of our enemies.

_Jeanine._

She steps in front of me and claps her hands slowly. "So weak, so helpless, so... Pathetic." She has a knowing smile, the kind as if she has some amazing discovery that I do not know of. Then something strange happens; Marcus nods his head to Jeanine. Like he's part of the plan. I have a really bad feeling that he is.

She commands the guards to hold me down tightly. They do, and my arms feel like they are about to burst. She says something into Peter's ear, and he grins evilly. He starts to strip. I look away quickly.

And then Tris screams.

It's muffled, but more than enough to get my attention.

I turn to see Peter hovering over her. Her eyes are wide, and she is shaking, and struggling, and being absolutely petrified.

"STOP!" I can't watch this. She screams even more and I hear the bed creak.

A gun barrel is pressed to the side of my head. "Open your eyes, you son of a bitch. Watch what is happening to your beloved girl." Marcus sneers. I-I can't. I won't do it, not for my own selfish reasons... However I am afraid that I'd die. Because I'm pathetic. I instantly regret doing that.

She is being raped by Peter, with Marcus, Jeanine, and the Erudite watching. Sick people, why did they choose to do this?!

"STOP!" I yell again. This has to be a dream, not real, not real, not real!

I gasp as I wake up. Another nightmare. I'm not sure which one was better. Both are just as bad, although the second one is worse because whatever happened could happen in real life if I'm not careful.

Which means I have to keep an extra eye on Tris.

Speaking of Tris, she is still here, thank God. Sleeping so peacefully... I sweep away a strand of hair that has fallen in her face. I let my hand linger, stroking her cheek with the lightest of touches so as not to wake her. I don't have to wake her up twice in one night.

I brush her lips with mine gently, softly, before heading back to sleep, holding her tightly in my arms.

**~•~•~•~•~Even More Hours Later~•~•~•~•~**

I feel a pair of lips on my skin. On my chest, my neck, everywhere. And only one person can do that.

I crack an eye open and smile at the beautiful golden-haired girl beside me. "Morning beautiful," I say as I run my fingers through her hair.

She looks down shyly as I say that. "Do you feel like doing anything today?" She asks.

"You," is all I say before she smacks my chest.

"Shut up," she says, although she is clearly trying not to laugh.

"And you should shut down, so I can turn you on," I say in a low voice as I move her leg to hook around mine. She gives me a sexy smirk and I realise how ironic it is, since I'm the one who said I'd be turning her on. Now, it's reversed.

Not that I'll mind.

She and I make out for a while and then we head to the kitchen to get some food. Having a girl kiss you awake and then eating Dauntless Cake in the morning... What could make my day any better?

However it seems like Tris is a bit more... Distant. For some reason. As we eat, She zones out a few times, and when I ask her what's wrong, she tells me that it's just work. I don't buy it.

"Tobias, don't worry. I'm only thinking about Marlene, how she is..." She trails off. I know that she is deep in thought. Most people, when deep in thought, when asked a question, would say something completely unrelated or something that doesn't really make any sense. And I highly doubt she is actually thinking about Marlene's daily life.

She sighs, and zones out again. I am really worried for her now. This isn't normal. It's like... This is a dream. Tris wouldn't be like this in real life.

Then the shouting begins.

Two faces appear in the window, and I run as fast as I can to my dresser, where there are some weapons. I find a throwing knife and toss it to her, while I grab a gun. I don't like this.

The door is slammed open, the hinges getting ripped out. Two men enter. Who are they, why are they here? The only explanation I have is that it's all a dream, one that is like the last two dreams I had.

They aren't shooting everything in sight, like I thought they would. They are not even holding any guns.

We are in plain view, armed, yet they don't attack us. I'm finding this really bizarre.

"Who are you?" Tris asks, ready to pounce if anything happens.

"We must follow orders, Prior," one of them says. It is only then I notice the blue armband.

Not again.

He grabs her by the arm and she tries to punch him. I shoot him. No way in hell are they bringing her to Erudite. He doesn't react in the slightest to the gunshot wound. I shoot him again, and he still doesn't even flinch. The other guy kicks the gun out of my hand and pushes me back.

This doesn't make any sense. He didn't even acknowledge that he got shot!

"HELP!" Shit. No. No. Not again. Not again.

No. I will take control of this. Dreams are just like simulations, and I am aware this isn't real. Later I will wake up, with Tris lying beside me, safe.

I close my eyes and stand still. If I do nothing, hopefully everything will go by faster.

She screams. I know it's not real, but it looks real. It feels real.

Except it isn't.

I open my eyes to see her getting punched, and my heart plummets. Even in dreams, it's painful to watch. One of them hits her hard in the chin with his elbow, and she stares at me, eyes filled with tears.

They exit my apartment, with her passed out. I shut my eyes again, and hear silence. I wait for myself to wake up, and to hear the stillness of the night, to hear the steady breathing of the beautiful girl sleeping beside me.

Until I realise.

It isn't night time.

It's morning.

This isn't a dream.

This is real.

I scream her name, tears streaming down my face. I clutch the edge of the dresser, and bite down on my wobbling lip.

Tris is now being taken to Erudite, to be experimented on in the cruelest of ways.

And it is all. My. Fault.

_Tris..._

_I'm sorry... So sorry..._

_Please forgive me..._

_Please._

***prepares self for the hate reviews and murder attempts by the angry fangirls***

**Please review, it can be funny(make me laugh, I LOVE funny reviews, don't be afraid to be ridiculous or perverse) or serious, or sad, or even angry hate mail.(Like once this ADORABLE guest reviewed the chapters where Tobias 'died' and OMG I LAUGHED SO MUCH And it's okay that you have anger issues, you're really adorable :3) I have a feeling I'll get a lot of angry hate reviews for this chapter. Which means I did this chapter right. Heh**

**And if you want me to suffer, DON'T WORRY, I AM. I AM CURRENTLY WITH THE HEARTBREAKER. BROKE MY HEART ONCE AND WILL DO SO AGAIN. WHY AM I BACK TOGETHER WITH HIM I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY EXCEPT THAT I WANT TO MEMORISE WHAT HAPPENS SO THAT I CAN SPOIL IT FOR MY FRIENDS WHEN WE WATCH THE THE FIRST PART OF HIM NEXT YEAR. YES I CALLED ALLEGIANT MY BF CUZ BOYFRIENDS BREAK HEARTS AND ALLEGIANT BROKE MINE.**

***sob***

**Nyaning(and hiding from the angry fangirls) in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	22. The Plan

**I am so sorry for not updating. School's been really hard on me. THE WORST IS THAT I HAD TO MEMORISE 16 LINES OF WORDS FOR MANDARIN, ONE LINE HAS FOUR CHINESE THREE-WORD PHRASES AND IN THE END I GOT A MENTAL BLOCK AND FORGOT WHICH PHRASE WAS NEXT AND IN THE END I GOT 80/160. EIGHTY. OUT. OF. A. HUNDRED. AND. SIXTY.**

**BECAUSE OF A FKING MENTAL BLOCK FFFFFFFFF**

**I HATE SECOND LANGUAGE SO DAMN MUCH ARGH CAN'T I JUST BE AMERICAN AND NOT DO MANDARIN CUZ I SUCK AT IT SO BADLY.**

**Seriously. I have the Chinese vocabulary of a nine year old. And I'm thirteen. -.-||**

**Okay sorry for my huge rant about how much I suck at Mandarin, here's your chapter!**

**Tobias' POV**

It takes me many minutes before I can muster up the strength to walk out of my apartment. I know it's a lost cause, trying to catch them before they're gone.

And I'm right.

They are nowhere to be seen.

I am pathetic. I need reassurance. I need Zeke, the only other person that I trust with my secrets. Not all, not even close to the many I have shared with Tris, but the second most.

It doesn't take a genius to find his apartment. Just head to the source of the loud, blasting music, no matter what the time is. Not that I'll need that guideline, I already know where he stays.

I knock on the door, and Zeke appears, grinning. The smile falters when he sees what a state I am in.

"Holy shit. Come in man," he says. He yells at Uriah to turn off the music. He brings me to the couch and sits beside me. Uri chuckles, "You look like shit, Four."

"Uriah..." Zeke warns. He shoots him a death glare, and it is only then Uriah realises the seriousness of the situation.

"What's going on?" Zeke asks. I can't trust myself to speak much. So I just say three words, "Tris is gone."

Uriah frowns, almost amused. "I don't mean to be some insensitive bastard, but... Hasn't Tris always been gone?" I shake my head. "No."

"Tris is Six."

The looks on their faces would have made me want to laugh if it weren't for the situation right now.

"You're... You have to be kidding, right? I mean, Six doesn't look like Tris, she doesn't sound like her..."

"There is a serum, Amnesia Serum. It emits an aura to make people not recognise her. Her appearance will change into one of a different person, one that might have existed before, or even now, or non-existent. If tampered with correctly, it can change you into a specific person. For example, you could be injected with an altered Amnesia Serum, one that has the DNA of a person, and can look just like that person. Hell, Peter's appearance could change to be just like mine.**(Reference to my good friend RebelStiff, her fanfic "Lost And Loved", CHECK IT OUT GUYS IT IS SO GOOD! I gave her permission to use Amnesia Serum so yeah don't kill her if you thought she stole the serum hehe :p)** The eyes don't change though, at least not by much," I explain. They still look confused. I sigh. "You have no understanding of what I just said."

"Nope," Uriah says chirpily. "Except that Tris is Six and Six is Tris. Which is a real mindfuck."

"As if everything else you learn _isn't_ a mindfuck, since you're so _stupid_," Zeke mutters under his breath. Uriah pushes him off the couch, but Zeke drags him down with him. They end up wrestling on the ground, in the the most stupid way possible, and I laugh.

Leave it to the Pedrad brothers to lighten my spirits when I'm so down like this.

"Don't go too far, guys. One, because you'll have man sex and two, that'll be incest," I chuckle, but it turns into a frown.

I just _have_ to go back to the reality of things, don't I.

But sometimes, people just want to be happy, even if it's not real.

"Wait, you said Tris is gone. What do you mean 'gone'? Did she break up with you, or—"

"No," I cut Zeke off. "She was taken to Erudite, to be experimented on. It happened moments before I came here." I nearly choke on my words, "It happened right in front of my eyes and I just stood there, like the idiot I am."

"The way you phrased that makes it sound real bad," Uriah says. "But why her of all people?" He looks as if he already has the answer, but is afraid to say it.

I can't tell them the secret that Tris is Divergent, because it is not mine to tell. But it's just Zeke and Uriah. I can trust them.

Why?

"Exactly what you think, Uriah," I say. "She's Divergent." Uriah doesn't look really surprised, just nods solemnly.

"Just like me," he whispers sadly.

Because Uriah is Divergent himself.

Zeke looks really worried. "Shit, she is Divergent. And going to be be the nerd faction's guinea pig! For what?!"

I shrug. "I don't know. Whatever it is, it's not good. And one of the ways they are going to experiment on her is flat out cruel, and wrong."

"How _are_ they going to experiment on her?" Zeke asks curiously. I clench my fists and breathe in. This is the one question I want to avoid the most because it will remind me of Tris' fate. Because of me.

"One of the ways is to rape her."

Uriah's face goes slack, and Zeke looks extremely alarmed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THEM?!"

"We have to find her and bring her back before it's too late!" Uriah exclaims. I nod.

"However, having only us three Dauntless busting into Erudite isn't exactly the smartest thing to do," I say.

"Why not?" Zeke questions. "I mean the most damage the Erudite can do is whack our heads with their thick, fatass books. And even _that_ won't be so painful."

"Because you have such a thick skull?" Uriah grins. "No wonder you're so dumb."

The response to that is an eye roll from me, and a punch in the arm from his older brother.

"Ow! That fucking hurts!" Uriah grumbles, rubbing his arm.

"Exactly," Zeke smirks.

I sigh. How do these guys get anything done? They're getting so off track, and this is an important mission. If failed, it'll most likely result in... Let's just say that Tris will suffer from a lot of trauma at the very least.

"Guys, focus," I say, annoyed. Suddenly, Uriah gasps. "I have an idea!"

Zeke narrows his eyes at him. "A useful one," he quickly adds. I sigh. This had better be a useful plan, we're wasting time here.

I nod toward him and he grins. "Three Dauntless won't be much help, but what about thirteen Dauntless? Me, you, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Tori, Christina, and Will? We can get Tris' brother to get help from some Erudite who aren't on the nerd faction's leader's side to help us."

I don't want to admit it but I think this is pretty clever. Uriah's a fucking genius for once. How on earth did he manage to come up with an idea when my brain is practically dead and still trying to absorb the fact that Tris is now Erudite's test subject? Also, how the hell did he manage to calculate the number of people so fast? Anyway that's besides the point. We bring the rest over to the apartment to discuss the plan in specific detail.

Everyone is shocked that Tris is still alive. Everyone, except for Marlene and Christina. I thought as much. Tris must have told them. Christina _is_ her best friend and Marlene _is_ her colleague after all.

"Alright guys, so this is what I think we should do to save Tris from this crap," Zeke begins. After much debate over certain things, we have come up with the final plan.

We'll get the Erudite insiders, Caleb and some friends of his, to let us in to the Erudite compound. They will be handing us some blue clothing as well. We will prepare our weapons, and unlock the doors that need to be unlocked.

Once all that is done, Shauna and Zeke will enter via the left entrance to the main laboratories, Marlene and Lynn via the right entrance. Christina and Tori will enter through the main entrance. The surprise attacks from the fellow 'Erudite' will cause mass confusion, allowing Will, Uriah and me to slip into the torture chamber unnoticed. Or the least notice we can get. We have the fastest people in my group. The fastest _and_ the stealthiest.

The Erudite insiders will guide us if we ever get lost.

I will send a message to Caleb, asking help from him. He would most likely choose to help us, since this whole rescue mission involves his sister and Abnegation is his faction of origin. He is probably the only one among the people who are not on Jeanine's side who knows the exact location of the torture chamber. He is one of her 'most trusted' lackeys after all. He most likely knows the passcode to enter. There's bound to be a security lock there.

"So we've everything settled. The game plan, the whole shebang. Except one thing."

We look to Tori expectantly. She continues, "What day we should carry out this rescue mission."

"Maybe tomorrow?" Lynn suggests. "The sooner the better."

"No, we can't do it tomorrow because they might still be doing all that preparation for the experiments. Tris might not be in the chamber yet. Our efforts would be futile," Will says.

"Maybe we can just ask her nerd brother when they will start the torture," Marlene shrugs.

A few sounds of agreement are made. Zeke announces, "Alright. We won't attack today, for sure. We wait for his reply, and decide then. Any objections?"

No one says anything. He nods. "Alright. You can get out of here now."

Everyone gets up to leave, I included. I have no place to go, so I head to my apartment.

It has never felt so empty.

All those days and nights that would have been the screams of laughter dreamt about things gone by...

They are replaced by dead silence.

I take my phone out from the drawer. Since I work in the control room, I have been handed one of these. Caleb gave me his contact number when I first met him. He was obviously quite wary of me that time, but we're good now. Maybe, if he can forgive me for letting Tris get taken away. I send him a message. It's definitely much faster than letters, and much more convenient. I get a reply almost immediately.

**Tobias: Caleb.**

**Caleb: Hey, Four. How's my little sis?**

I have no idea how to tell him. He still doesn't know...

**Tobias: Not too sure...**

It takes him a while to respond.

**Caleb: What do you mean? And sorry for the late reply, I am 'helping' the others with the torture chamber. And I have to go now, I've just been called by Jeanine for some important news. I'll let you know when I'm free.**

Shit. No.

He's going to find out.

By none other than Jeanine Matthews herself.

I slump against the bed, staring at the screen. I scroll through the photo gallery, all filled with pictures of us. The latest photo I have taken is of Tris when she was sleeping the night after she overcame her sixth fear.

I feel the tears welling up. It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault. We may never have these memories kept like this ever again.

A few hours later, my phone rings. It isn't a text message...

It's a phone call.

From Caleb.

_Shit._

I reluctantly pick it up. "Caleb," I say in an exhale. I didn't even know I was holding my breath.

_"So Beatrice was captured."_

"Yeah."

_"How the hell did this happen?! Your job was to look out for her and you failed completely!"_

I sigh. "I know. I know I failed."

_"What? You think this is some joke don't you? You think this is a fucking joke! I can't believe I trusted you, you couldn't protect my sister, have you any idea how close I am to her!"_

"Yes, I know!" I yell. "I know! I know that it hurts real bad because I'm just as close to her as you are! I lost her! I lost her once and she came back to me, and now I have lost her again because of my own carelessness! So don't act like you're the one suffering the most right now!"

Tears touch my cheeks.

"Tris is gone," I choke out. "And it's because of me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Caleb. I let you down, I let Tris down. And I am really sorry."

Silence.

_"Four, I... I'm sorry I snapped, I just can't believe that Tris will be tortured, especially... You know."_

"Yeah. I know."

_"So what do we do?"_

"My friends here at Dauntless have come up with a plan to rescue Tris. And we need your help."

_"Anything. Any information you need about the torture chamber you need, I can give. I'll do anything to get Bea out of Erudite."_

"When will she get tortured?"

_"Three days from now. I don't know which cell she is in right now exactly. So we can't rescue her today."_

"Alright. Do you think you could get the help of a few trustable people? We will surely need help navigating the compound."

_"Yes, I know a few trustable Erudite. Fernando__, Cara and Elia__. Elia is just a kid but she's good. Her sense of direction is brilliant. Best part is she uses pretty simple terms, so you won't have to stab your brain cells too much."_

"Okay."

_"So, see you in three days time? Tell me the plan via text. My phone can't be unlocked by others because it has a fingerprint scanner, so worry about Jeanine discovering the plan."_

"Will do. Thanks, Caleb."

_"Anything, Four. I will do anything for you, if it means that my sister is happy, or safe."_

He hangs up and I put my phone away. I feel really tired out, so I take a nap.

It feels weird sleeping in silence, on an empty bed, in an empty apartment...

Alone.

**The action won't happen in the next two or three chapters, cuz I feel like torturing you guys :3 So Tobias can't rescue Tris so soon, nuuhhh**

**Speaking of Toby, did anyone catch that Shere Khan song lyric? Hint: It's from No Sense, one of my most favourite songs EVAR! IT'S SO FREAKING CATCHY AND BOUNCY AND ALL DAT SHIZ! I'll give Uriah's Dauntless Cake to whoever can identify that line.**

**Uri: GADAMMIT STAHP USING MAI CAKE AS A FRAKING PRIZE**

**Me: NEVAARRR**

**And I actually made Uriah **_**not**_** stupid in this chapter, which is kinda inaccurate, hehe!**

**Also who else caught the couple of Insurgent references? Bonus Dauntless Cake to those who have!**

**Please review, even if **_**it don't makes no sense to me *ooh***_** Try to make me laugh with your urges to kill me for doing this to you guys, lol!**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	23. The Insanity

**Today, you guys will finally know a little bit more of what Erudite's motives are.**

**Also a little rant I'd like to make(You can skip this if you want to):**

**Yesterday, Bitchville from my class made one of my best friends cry. As you know, Asian families usually care a lot about their marks in tests. She got the lowest in class among the girls, but because her marks were miscalculated. She wanted to bring the slip of paper to the teacher, but Bitchville stopped her.**

**Bitchville is racist, snobby, arrogant, girly and basically bitchy just cuz they're rich. They hate darker skinned people as well as Muslims. Which means they are lying when saying the Singapore pledge: "Regardless of race, language or religion." FUCKING. ASSHOLES.**

**These are the kinds of people I **_**HATE**_** the most. Bitches, snobby arrogant racist sexist people.**

**Like when their crush(yes they all like the same guy who is my primary schoolmate which is really fucking weird) literally screamed at them to get out of the classroom(he's the class chairman), they started giggling. Like "OMG HE SCREAMED AT ME! *SQUEAL*"**

**Oh my god they are ridiculous.**

**Okay apologies for my rant, and if Bitchville is reading this, can I just say a message to you? You guys make my blood boil and I really just wanna kill you and I really want to use your eyeballs as butterknife bait.**

**Enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Uri, what are you doing?**

**Uri: Playing the Kendama!**

**Play with it later, do the disclaimer first.**

**Uri: Argh fine! She doesn't own anything. Except for the plot, and the H34RT.**

**Thank you, Uriah.**

**Uri: *hits self in the face with Kendama ball* OW MY FUDGING FACE**

***laughs ass off***

**Uri: My face... My bootiful face... ;-; Cri**

**Tris' POV**

Oh God... My head... It feels like a million thorns have been pushed down on my head. It is _that_ painful.

Maybe I shouldn't have put up that much of a struggle while they were bringing me here. But then again, it's fight or flight and since I'm Dauntless, the answer was obviously fight.

I can't remember much about the trip here except that it hurt.

The walls around me are a dull shade of blue, like stormy skies. The paint peels at the corners of the room and that is all there is to this place. There are no furniture, no nothing, except for the 'bed' that I have been passed out on for the past couple of hours. I wasn't sleeping, I was unconscious. There's a huge and terrifying difference. My neck feels incredibly stiff. Hmph. If Peter were here, he'd say something like "Once a Stiff, always a Stiff." And then make some 'witty' remark about my neck being the same way.

If what I am lying on is considered a bed, a dirty, broken chair with three legs in the Factionless can be called a throne. What the hell is this thing made of? It's so freakishly hard!

Several beeps are sounded from my left and I see the metal door slide open. And a man holding a blue tablet walks in. He wears a black jacket with a blue stripe at the sleeve and the Erudite eye. He has dozens of piercings and loads of tattoos, and cold and ruthless eyes. Eric.

Of course. I should have known he was conspiring with the Erudite, with Jeanine. He used to be one of them, and he has been nothing but a scumbag in Dauntless. It is only logical that he would be working with her.

He grins wickedly at me. "You're up. Finally."

"What, no 'hello' or 'good morning'? How rude," I spit out sarcastically.

"I don't have an aptitude for Amity, only Dauntless, so it is expected for me to forget my mannerisms. You, however, not only have aptitude for Dauntless but also your faction of origin and the faction of _my_ origin."

My eyes widen upon hearing this. "How did you—"

"As Jeanine's right hand man, I have the authority to access all information about her test subjects. So I know just about everything about you, _Beatrice Prior_."

Shit. How long have I been unconscious? The Amnesia Serum wore off. Completely. Now Jeanine knows I'm not actually dead.

Eric taps his finger on the screen of the tablet. He swipes across the screen several times.

"You can't possibly know everything about me. Neither can Jeanine," I say, narrowing my eyes at him.

He looks up wickedly at me. He turns his attention back to the tablet and reads out.

"Beatrice Prior. Daughter of Andrew Prior and Natalie Wright. Sister of Caleb Prior. Faction of birth, Abnegation. Chosen faction, Dauntless. Has aptitude for Dauntless, Erudite and Abnegation. Ranking in initiation, sixth in stage one, first in stage two, therefore ranking first overall. She has seven fears, getting attacked by aggressive crows, getting trapped in a glass tank filling up with water, being set on fire by her enemy, drowning in the sea, being attacked by men with grotesque faces or rather kidnapping, having sex," he laughs loudly at that part and I have to resist my blush and the urge to kick him where it hurts the most.

"And killing her family. She has managed to overcome one of her fears, reducing the number to six. Perhaps, it is not just a number, but also a name." He smirks. "Isn't that right, _Six_?"

I scowl. "I asked how she got my information, not what my information is! I obviously know all about myself, no need to tell me!"

He huffs. "No harm in telling you, I suppose. We know because of the H34RT."

"The what?"

"The H34RT. It's actually a hard drive with a lot of memory space in the shape of a box. All information about everyone here in the city is stored in there. One of the Erudite was messing around with his computer and he accidentally stumbled upon a file that had access to it. We tracked it down, and found it outside the fence."

"So you can just search for a name, for example, 'Peter D. Asshole', and you know can know all the things about him? That's how it works?"

He rolls his eyes at my poor insult aimed at Peter. "No, it isn't that easy. For someone with aptitude for Erudite you're pretty dumb."

I shoot him a glare. "Anyway, what I wanted to ask you originally. Why am I here? What does Jeanine want with me?"

He walks over and squats at the side of the 'bed' that I am lying on. "You're going to be tested with pain, and agony, Prior."

"I already know that."

He looks genuinely surprised. "Really, Prior? Who told you?"

No way in hell am I going to answer how I know about the torture chamber.

"Fine. Don't tell me."

"What is the purpose of the torture, Eric? Jeanine must have something she wants to accomplish."

"Do you really think that I will answer that question? Because I won't."

"Damn you Eric."

The door slides open again, and Peter walks in.

Great. First Eric now Peter? _Peter?!_

God Jeanine is such a bitch.

"I've a feeling that Jeanine really really hates me or something," I mutter angrily.

"Wow Stiff, you looked hot being a nurse but _damn_, you look even hotter as a prisoner!"

"I have given up long time on you, Peter. I swear you lost more than sixty percent of your brain cells after initiation." I facepalm.

"Still sassy, Stiff. Isn't that supposed to be, I don't know, self-indulgent?"

"Shut the hell up or I'll do it for you, except I'll stuff my fist into your mouth."

Eric steps between us. "Unless you want me to smack you with this tablet, the both of you stop acting like little kids!"

Strict teacher much?

Peter puts his hands up as if in surrender. "Alright alright, I'm going."

Before he leaves, I give him one quick kick in his ass. So that he can have what he is: A pain in the ass. He yelps like a little girl and I laugh. Okay, maybe that was a little mean and offensive. To little girls, that is. They don't deserve to be compared with such a dickhead. He gives me the finger while Eric smacks my face extremely hard with the tablet. The fact that I am still lying down on a real hard surface makes the impact worse.

That hit is _bound_ to leave a bruise.

"Wanna keep talking, Stiff?" Peter asks in a sickly sweet tone. I grit my teeth. I fucking hate that douchebag. I believe I have declared that at least a thousand times already. Still feels good to announce to the world how much 'love' we have for each other.

Eric sighs when the door closes. I stare at it longingly. I want to escape, I need to escape, I must escape!

Escape from this shit place!

"I think Jeanine has really low standards for her Erudite lackeys," I say, running my hands through my hair and fanning it out on the giant metal table. This isn't even a bed anymore, it's a table. _A table. _A cold, hard, and very uncomfortable place to lie down.

Eric scoffs. "You have obviously never seen the actually useful ones, _I_ am one of them. We're more Dauntless than you are. There are some absolute bullshit ones of course. The worst one of us would be your brother."

My heart starts racing. Has Caleb been doing his job right? Is his 'allegiance' to Jeanine not believable enough?

Eric looks at me expectantly. He wants me to respond to that. Which means I have to lie.

Hmm... How would I react if Caleb was actually on Jeanine's side and had not been recently communicating with me, making sure I was safe?

What are the things he would have done, or rather would _not_ have done?

One: He would not have given me the Amnesia Serum to help disguise myself and stay hidden from the Erudite.

Two: Since he would not have done that, the last time I ever heard from him would be during initiation, when I bitch-slapped my boyfriend before he officially became my boyfriend, and ran off to see Caleb. Eric would definitely remember that incident.

Three: At that time, there were only a few subtle signs that Caleb was on Jeanine's side.

Therefore, I should be shocked to hear that, but not _too_ shocked. I have to make it believable.

"He... He's helping Jeanine?" I feign surprise with wide eyes and prop myself up on one elbow, still lying down. He nods. I sigh and lie back down. My hands fly up to my face and I hold them there. "I should've known he would do this."

"Do what? Betray his own sister?" Eric laughs. "Faction before blood, Tris. Better remember that."

"I mean, he didn't seem _that_ enthusiastic about her ideals when I saw him during initiation, but now he really is."

"He's her right hand man now."

My mouth goes slack. "Seriously?"

He scowls. "Yeah. If Jeanine were the queen, I'd be one of those royal guards that stand by her throne, doing nothing, just waiting for something bad to happen so that we can protect her. Your brother would be her advisor. He's just a head lower than our very own leader.

I gasp, "Wow. But earlier on you mentioned that he is the worst of them all."

There is an echoing voice suddenly sounding in the room.

_"Caleb Prior is to report to Jeanine Matthews' office for an important meeting."_

At the mention of my brother's name in the announcement, Eric's expression turns cold and scowls, that look sending a chill down my spine. The skin around his mouth pulls at his piercings. I tear my gaze from him because that is an extremely horrible sight to see.

His body language _does_ answer my question though. I saw the same actions on Tobias' face when my arm was around Will's.

"You're jealous. You're jealous that Caleb has a better position than you."

"Honestly, what good can that scrawny nerd do? All he has are brains."

"And brains are exactly what Jeanine is looking for. You may be brawn at the same time brain, Eric, but you are not as brain as him. That's the truth. Accept that."

"And you better accept that he isn't with you anymore, he's with Jeanine," he snaps.

"Yeah. I know." I look down, forcing the corners of my lips to turn down.

This is why I can never be Candor.

That's probably for the best if I want to survive.

Eric checks his watch and turns to leave. "Ah well, time flies by fast when you are reconciling with a rebel who is your ex-initiate. Enjoy your stay, here in prison, Tris."

He walks over to the door and hunches over to align his face with what I am sure is a scanner, and types in a code on a keypad. The door opens.

I definitely won't be able to escape with these kind of security measures.

Goodbye to any hope I had that I would be able to escape. If that hope ever existed in the first place, that is.

Yes, I am fully aware that I am being extremely pessimistic right now. Or should I say, extremely logical?

Because no way in hell am I getting out of here.

It's the sad, awful truth. Then again I'm not one for telling the truth. I could lie to myself, tell myself 'Hey, you know what? You can avoid the torture!'

I'm good at lying, but unfortunately I'm not _that_ good.

The room is filled with silence after he leaves. So silent that it hurts my ears. This annoying ringing sound is just getting on my nerves! I have to move around and make some noise or something. Or I'll just go insane.

I sit up and immediately clutch my side. Ow... My ribs.

Haven't I enough injuries this month already?

No. It's not enough. The Erudite feel I deserve to have more pain inflicted on me.

All the pain and injuries... From the slash in my back that is barely half healed, to the throbbing in my head.

But nothing hurts more than seeing Tobias do nothing to help as the men take me away.

Why?

Why would he do this to me?

Why would he stand idly by while I am taken to my doom?

"WHY?!" I scream as a sob racks my body forward. I groan as I tug at my hair. I pull, hard, hoping that the burning sensation of my hair getting ripped out from my scalp could overpower the burn in my heart.

My cheeks are stained with hot tears. From the anger, from the pain, from the feeling of complete and utter betrayal.

Even if he knew he couldn't save me, the least he could do was try! He could have tried! Tried, maybe failed, but tried nonetheless! If he actually took the effort to chase after the men, I wouldn't be as angry as I am right now..

"But... But he wouldn't do that..." I murmur to myself.

_Or would he?_

"I know him. He wouldn't do that."

_How can you be so sure that he would never do this kind of selfish thing to you?_

"I know him! He won't have the heart to abandon me in my time of need!"

_Ah, but did he not abandon you in your time of need earlier on? Tell me, honestly, dear Beatrice._

I grunt in frustration. She's right, unfortunately. I don't even know who 'she' is.

_See? He did abandon you. Because he hates you._

No. He doesn't hate me.

_Stop lying to yourself, Beatrice. You and I both know that the best option is to hate him back._

I don't have the heart to hate him!

_Neither did he have the heart to save you._

Shut up! Shut up! He doesn't hate me, so I can't hate him...

_He is just going to become a monster and abuse you. He will become another Marcus._

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yell at the wall. I clamp my hands over my ears, wishing that I could block out this terrible girl's voice. But I still hear her.

_You know it's inevitable, Beatrice. He will propose, you will get married, and he will abuse you. Nothing can stop that from happening, my dear. Therefore it would be best if you stayed away from him. However, if the experiments are successful, you will be staying away from him. As well as everyone else._

What? No. No. No. No. Please don't say it, please don't—

_Forever._

**Yep. Tris is going insane. Because of her boyfriend's 'betrayal'.**

**Please review, maybe a follow and a favourite? Especially review. I'm always so excited to read what you guys say. :3**

**OMFG about nineteen more follows to a hundred O.O I can't believe this omg**

**Thank you guys so much, and next month I may be able to update a bit more often because JUNE HOLIDAYS YAAYYY**

**It has almost been one year since I discovered Divergent...**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	24. The Worrying

**I feel absolutely awful for leaving you guys hanging. I confess, I've been quite lazy recently. Plus I've had TOTALLYAWESOMEANDWCKD CAMP! :DDDD**

**Yes I have been talking about The Maze Runner recently. The camp was hella tiring tho, WE HAD TO WAKE UP AT 1.45AM FOR FKING PATROLS IN THE SCHOOL. IT WAS REALLY DARK AND THEY TOLD US GHOST STORIES ABOUT OUR SCHOOL EARLIER. AND LATER ON THEY KEPT ON SHOUTING "FIRE DRILL" AT LIKE 3AM AND WE HAD TO FALL IN AT THAT TIME ARGH HAD NO SLEEP THAT NIGHT! XC**

**Two days ago I went to Universal Studios Singapore with my dad yay! AND WE RODE ON HUMAN ONCE AND CYLON THREE FUCKING TIMES CUZ THEY ARE AWESOMEEEE! Seriously, youtube dat shiz. Watch Theme Park Review's video of it. I love those two coasters xD**

**Anyway, this is still the same day as the previous chapter, except in Caleb's perspective. Let's take a look inside the mind of the other Prior, shall we?**

**Uriah, say the disclaimer while you are on Cylon.**

**Uri: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED**

***Later***

**Uri: *on Cylon* AAAAHHHHHHHH**

***after Cylon***

**Uri: THAT WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA!**

**HAHAHAHA**

**Uri: *faints***

**HAHAHAHA... URI... HAHA... Seriously Uri. Get up. Disclaimer time.**

**Uri: *remains unconscious***

**Fuck. .-.**

**Caleb's POV**

It's... Awful. I can't believe...

My sister. They've captured my sister.

I don't understand, it isn't logical! The Amnesia Serum should have protected her! Where did I go wrong? Maybe there was too little Memory Serum. Maybe I should not have made it so diluted. Maybe I should have—

"Caleb! Quit pacing about! If people see you, they would get suspicious!" Fernando hisses. I stop almost immediately. If I want any chance to get my sister out of here, I will have to be Jeanine's best bootlicker. Being the teacher's pet is the only way I can keep my position.

Being in Erudite is like being in school. Do homework, research, make scientific discoveries, do experiments, all those sort of things. Also, one of the best ways to get the most marks is to suck up to your teacher.

How else could I have managed to get such a high position in this faction?

"Sorry, Fernando," I mumble. He sighs.

"You know she would be okay, right? You told me she's tough. She is Dauntless! Her boyfriend is a Dauntless initiation instructor!" He whispers. For good reason too. We aren't alone here. Even worse, outside Jeanine's 'throne room'. I shouldn't even be here. I told Jeanine I would only be a while, checking on the guards outside. Hell, I even lied that one of the guards was acting suspiciously so that I could be given permission to check on them!

The things I do just to see my best friend for only a few moments.

The leader of Dauntless also has an office like Jeanine's. I got lost around the compound once, and I nearly stumbled into Max's room! How embarrassing.

Fernando is a guard outside Jeanine's office. Anyone who wants to go inside would have to go through him first. He and I worked really hard to get into her good graces, to get such high positions. Being a guard is not much, to be honest but to be a guard for _Jeanine_? That's something.

The position of a guard in Erudite would be equivalent to the position of being an instructor. Both salaries are almost the same, and they have close to the same amount of authority.

I wonder... Would Beatrice have gotten together with Fernando if she had chosen Erudite instead?

_Yikes!_ _Cut it out, Caleb! Curiosity is good, but not that kind of curiosity! Geez!_

Plus, I don't think anybody else is perfect for her. It is obvious that Four loves her and cares for her a lot.

_Argh! I already said it, cut it out, Caleb!_

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Yeah, I know. But as her brother, I feel like my job right now is to worry for her. I mean, one of the most common fears for the people in the city is kidnapping, rape. The fact that she needs to experience that fear in real life and defeat it..."

I can't say anything more. Fernando grabs a chair for me and makes me sit down. Thank goodness for his concern. I swear I feel like I'm about to faint from all this thinking.

"She _will_ get through it. She is the kind of person who doesn't go down without a fight, am I not wrong?"

"Yeah, but that does not necessarily mean that she _will_ win that fight!"

I put my head in my hands, my fingers tugging at my fringe which has fallen over my eyes.

"Caleb."

I continue playing with the strands.

"Caleb."

He pushes my hands away from my face and looks me in the eye. "Have faith in your sister. Believe in her, Caleb. Believe that she can do this."

I nod.

Fernando smiles kindly and pats my back. We spend these moments in silence, just enjoying each others' company. And I am grateful for that.

After five minutes or so, I go back to _my_ office before Jeanine has the chance to get suspicious.

My office room isn't much. A desk, a computer, a bookshelf in the corner and a sofa by the side if I ever want to rest for a while. All offices have the same furniture, the only difference is the quality.

The desk and bookshelf are made of teak. They are of such good quality that I can still smell the freshness of then even though these has been here for months. As if the smell of wood from the books wasn't intoxicating already.**(MY DIVERGENT BOOKS STILL HAVE THE SMELL EVEN THOUGH IT HAS BEEN ALMOST ONE YEAR! THIS IS WHY I LOVE THE DIVERGENT BOOKS CUZ THEY KEEP THE SMELL ASDFGHJKL)**

The sofa, well... If I were to lie down on it, I would immediately be overpowered by the urge to sleep. It is _that_ comfortable.

I know all of this sounds rather self-indulgent... It is _very_ self-indulgent, in fact. Actually, I am perfectly fine with just the broken couch which is pretty much just as soft as a rock. I don't mind the desk with the peeling paint, as long as I have a place to sit and a surface to do work on.

The bookshelf, however... I have grown _so_ attached to it.

It sounds weird to love a bookshelf but it holds all my books, why _wouldn't_ I love it?

I definitely wouldn't trade my fresh bookshelf with anything else, especially not the old bookshelf that has been infested with termites. Imagine those disgusting things climbing all over your books, feeding on the pages...

I shudder.

They are dubbed 'The Book Killers' in Erudite for a reason. Poor John had all his books completely wrecked and destroyed by the termites. Not like it mattered to him, anyway. For some peculiar reason, it didn't matter! He is part of Erudite and he didn't care that termites practically devoured all his books! Although, from studying the aptitude tests, I can tell that he has a larger aptitude for Candor compared to Erudite.

John... He's Divergent. I can tell who is Divergent and who is not from careful observation. Even before the Choosing Ceremony, I could tell Beatrice was Divergent. I never knew the name for it at that time of course, but I knew she was unable to remain Abnegation and Abnegation only.

I often caught her doing self-indulgent things. Looking in the mirror, avoiding people who needed assistance, and fidgeting. Goodness, _especially_ fidgeting! The Abnegation have to have a modest posture; hands together, a straight back but not _too_ straight; top it all off with a pleasant smile. Whenever we had to pray while standing up, everyone would be standing still, hands together, eyes closed and heads bowed. All that would be followed by a silence.

You know, I've seen those old movies from a few centuries ago. There would always be this moment where there would be a silence and a person would break the silence with a sudden sneeze or cough. That person in real life, that was Beatrice. She would always move about, snap her head back up and then look down again. I admit, I watched everyone out of the corner of my eyes. I always kept my eyes open, trusting that no one else would be selfish enough to open their eyes too.

My sister always tried to control her sneezes, which feels even worse than sneezing itself. Best part is that 10.64**(UGH CAN'T HELP IT)** percent of the time she would succeed in doing that. The other 89.36 percent would be embarrassing failed attempts.

Yes, I counted the number of times she sneezed and calculated the percentage. Wouldn't you do that too? Or is it just me being a complete nerd? Probably the latter.

The son of Marcus Eaton, Tobias, he fidgeted a lot too. But I realised he always took a slightly longer time than everyone else to shift his body to pray. He usually gritted his teeth while doing so, and I knew he was in pain. Whenever somebody touched him, he would sometimes involuntarily flinch. Only sometimes, but whenever it was Marcus, he always flinched.

I still remember the article that Erudite released about the leader of my old faction. A lot if not most of these articles, are full of lies. We aren't exactly Candor, after all. However, that article about Marcus abusing his son... It must be true.

The night before the Choosing Ceremony, Father was ranting about a news report released by Jeanine. Although I chastised Bea for being so curious, I was longing to know what the article was about too. That was the very one that was talking about the abuse.

Tobias and I barely exchanged any words. He kept to himself. He was quiet, reserved and not to mention not very outgoing. The only times I have ever seen him outside his home was during school, and even then it was very rare to catch even a small glimpse of him. He could dissolve into the cluster of students easily.

Ever since that news report, I have been wanting to find out what happened to him. The only information I have is that he transferred to Dauntless.

I haven't seen him for years, so I cannot remember what he looks like. I tried to find out more information about Tobias through Bea, but she has nothing. She said that she tried to look for him too during initiation to ask for advice. He was originally from Abnegation too, so she felt it would be best to ask an Abnegation-born on how to survive in such a rough faction. Unfortunately, she could not find him.

He is probably Factionless now. Abnegation wouldn't last long in Dauntless, that is another thing she told me. She said that without Four's help and guidance, she wouldn't have been ranked first. She wouldn't even be alive by now!

He protected her from being found out about her Divergence. But he didn't protect her enough.

If he did... Would she be here right now, in a prison cell?

Argh, I should not dwell so much on that. He _did_ apologise earlier, and he was definitely sincere, not to mention extremely regretful that he could not have prevented this from happening to her. Yet I still feel like killing him, or at least whoever brought her here.

The Erudite. If it weren't for them, she wouldn't be here. The one who started it all is Jeanine. If it weren't for her, Beatrice wouldn't even have the need to hide. No, not Jeanine. Curiosity. The H34RT. If it weren't for the H34RT, Jeanine would not even have the want to know everything about everyone, because she would not have the opportunity to.

No... Not the H34RT. If it weren't for the people who _made_ the H34RT, Bea would not have to be tortured.

Everything that goes wrong... We think that the cause is an object, an obsession, a feeling. But we are incorrect. Eventually, once we connect the dots, we find out the true cause of everything that goes wrong.

Ourselves. The human race.

It will always lead to us. Think of something bad that has happened. Now try to find the beginning of the chain of sources. Who was the one who started it all to begin with?

Mankind.

Humans don't need education, they need extermination.**(©COPYRIGHT MY BROTHER, QUOTE BELONGS TO MY BRO)**

At least, that's what I think sometimes, whenever I'm in a sour mood and feel like hating humanity. I don't usually feel that way but now that Bea is here, I'll be having that attitude much more often.

Jeanine says that she will only be 'tested'. Tested? More like tortured! I took a look at the most common fears. Those will be the ones that will be covered first.

The common fears among the people of the factions are: Arachnophobia, acrophobia, claustrophobia, scotophobia, fear of intimacy(I truly dread this one), ophiophobia, and aquaphobia.**(If you're too lazy to look the words up, they are fear of spiders, heights, confinement, the dark, the fear that Tobias helped Tris get over, and even love it now huehuehuehue, snakes, and water respectively. Phew, that was a lot of googling.)**

Hopefully Beatrice doesn't have any of these fears. She doesn't have a fear of heights, that's for sure. If she did, she would have left Dauntless and become Factionless a long time ago. Fear of spiders? I'm not too sure, but she isn't the type of person who would run away screaming after seeing one of those arachnids. In fact, she'd be fascinated by it.

Fear of the dark? No way. Usually children will be afraid of the dark, but not her. She loves the dark. She loves that she can do things in secret, without anyone seeing what she is doing. She is such a sneaky kid.

I'm not too sure if she is afraid of intimacy... She might be, since she's born Abnegation. I can only pray that she doesn't have that fear. I'm not sure if she's afraid of snakes, either. We never really had an encounter with one. Only seen them in pictures, and taught how to deal with them if we ever do get threatened by one of those monsters.

Fear of water... They are most likely going to try to drown her. She told me that two of her fears involve water... In her simulation, she was trapped in a glass tank, filling up with water. The other is that she is stuck in the middle of the sea, being thrown around by the waves. Both are quite similar to a fear of drowning.

So many fears to defeat...

I can't be certain that she will unlock the H34RT.

Three more days...

Three more days until I _can_ be certain.

**Yes, I made Caleb one of us book-obsessed people who uses the wooden smell of fresh and new books to get high. Yep. That's totally me xD**

**So, what do you think? Do you think that he will betray his sister this time? People never change. Just like war. War. War never changes.**

**ASDFGHJKL FALLOUT 4 HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED ASDFGHJKL! I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT AAHHH MY BRO IS A HUGE FALLOUT FAN AND I'M A HUGE SKYRIM FAN SO BASICALLY WE ARE BETHESDA FANS SO I'M EXCITED TOO ASDFGHJKL**

***dies***

**Oh and yeah, the guy John is sort of an inside joke for my class. :P**

**In other news, Caleb FINALLY dragged me out of the hate zone to the friendzone! :DDD And no way in hell am I gonna crush on him again, because like I told him, his name is already a total turn off. Yeah I literally said that to him. This is probably why I'm still single huehuehuehue**

**Please review, maybe a follow and a favourite! I put in an exclamation mark this time :3 I love reading your reviews, make me laugh people! Maybe add your feelings on the chapter. Even random gibberish would do. Or do all three. If you do, I'll send you virtual Dauntless cake. ;3**

**Uri: GADAMMIT WOMAN FOR THE LAST TIME JUST STAHP USING MY CAKE AS A GADDAMNED PREZZIE!**

**HAHAHAHA NO. *insert NO meme face here***

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	25. The Inner Conflict

**Today is my big brother's seventeenth birthday! Woohoo! :DDD**

**Happy birthday brah, and hopefully we can get to play Fallout 4. :3 Even doe you'll never ever read my fanfictions(mainly cuz I'll never let you MUAHAHAHAHAAAA) I just wanna scream to the whole wide world right now, "IT'S MY BIG BROTHER'S BIRTHDAY, YAAYYY!"**

**Stay awesome big bro.**

**Oh and in his very heartfelt message on Facebook about his birthday(it's heartfelt because well, it's personal stuff, it's not my story to tell.), he said and I quote, "Of course there's my Divergent-maniac sister *** **** (alias Trisara Eaton) who never fails to come up with witty banter, funny stories, and discussions on human stupidity, football and gaming. Thank you for being such a loving sister."**

**And to top it off, this is what he said at the end of his really long post which is absolutely beautiful.**

**"I'll write again next year, hopefully standing up and walking without a limp again. Can I?**

**I want to be.**

**I can.**

**I believe it."**

**I think that's all that has to be said.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my brother, who has been living for 17 years already! Never ever stop believing in yourself, kor!**

**~•~•~•~•~Three days later~•~•~•~•~**

**Tris' POV**

It has been three days since I've gotten into this hellhole. I don't even know whether they are going to torture me.

Maybe just keeping me in prison is torture enough. Waiting for help is hopeless. I'm never getting out of here until I accomplish whatever Erudite wants me to accomplish.

Unless they decide to execute me instead, of course.

Then I'll _definitely_ never get out of here.

I lay on the rock-hard bed and glare at the ceiling. Why hasn't Caleb done anything yet? Why hasn't _Tobias_ done anything yet?

I huff in frustration. Never mind about Tobias. He probably doesn't care about me anymore. That's the cruel reality. The one person who would not back down on me is my big brother. Siblings never turn on each other.**(Unless you are canon Caleb -.-) **And I know he certainly won't turn his back to me.

I hear the door slide open, and I turn to see who is here. As soon as I see him, I bolt upright.

Speak of the devil.

Caleb!

I have the strong urge to run over and hug him. But he gives me a warning look before I can do anything. He tilts his head slightly toward the ceiling light in the corner. His head movement was not obvious at all, I may not have even noticed the gesture. I take a very close look at that light. I can see a very faint, tiny prick of red light. There's a small camera attached to it. How did I not see it earlier? Anyway, I'm thankful that Caleb told me.

He discreetly pulls out a slip of paper from inside his jacket. It has his handwriting on it.

_"Pretend you hate me because I'm siding with Jeanine! They're watching us!"_

Pretending, huh? I can do that. He should know I am an amazing liar. The fact that that is one of my strengths might not exactly be a good thing though.

I shoot him a glare. "What the hell are you doing here, traitor?!"

He walks over with a straight posture that only a stuck-up Nose would have, and sits beside me.

"I have every right to be here, Beatrice Prior. I just wanted to let you know that your testing will start today at three in the afternoon."

My heart nearly stops beating.

T-today?!

Three in the afternoon?! What time is it now?! I don't even know!

I'm not ready to go through this!

In school, I heard a Dauntless kid bragging about his movie collection. I asked him what movies were.(And got reprimanded by Caleb for being so curious, although I was sure he wanted to know too.) He went to the computer room and slid in a disk. A window popped up, and a video started playing.

It was fascinating, watching the young teenage boy befriend the adorable dragon, a creature that his village was at war with. In the end, the boy and his dragon destroyed the dragon nest's queen, and brought peace between the humans and dragons. The Dauntless boy said there was a sequel and a third movie, which was the last, but he could not find them.

Ever since then, I have always wanted to watch more movies. I vowed to myself that one day, I would get that movie trilogy about those dragons. However, I was Abnegation and therefore I was refrained from doing so, since watching movies was considered self indulgent. We did not even have a television at home.

When I finally got into Dauntless, one of the first things I did was buy movies from the past. The last movies were made around about a century or two ago. I managed to find the first and second movie, and it took me months to find the last one in the dragon series.

I found other movies as well. Most of them were action movies, with a few of the romance genre. Almost all of the movies I watched had predictable endings. They were too clichéd.

Something bad is about to happen to this person and somehow the other characters stop it from happening. That was one of the clichés I hated the most, because of it was too boring. Not everything must have a happy ending. Some stories could end with the main character dying, but that could be the perfect end.**(My thoughts on Allegiant... ;~;)**

This is one moment when I don't mind that clichéd ending. I wish it would happen to me soon.

I do _not_ want to get tortured.

I know I've to keep pretending that I despise Caleb, but I forget that for a while in a moment of panic. I grab his shoulders.

"Please... Caleb... You have to help me!" I say, desperate. "I don't care that you are on Jeanine's side, just help me! I'm your sister! Get me out of here!"

He slaps away my hands as if they were a few pests. Then he looks at me with a look of pure annoyance. The next three words he says scare me, even if it is all part of the act.

"Faction before blood."

He stands up to leave, brushing his jacket as if the filth from this place had come to invade it. I don't want to watch him go. It's too painful.

My only hope. He came here, telling me to act like I hate him. But for what? Just so that we would not rouse suspicion? That can't be the only reason!

I know I'm overreacting, but I just have a huge fear that Caleb is actually going to betray me! I'm not sure if I am thinking of realistic scenarios or I'm just paranoid!

_Please Caleb, please just give me a sign that you are not going to let me suffer. You wouldn't let your own beloved sister get tortured, right?_

_Just one sign. One sign will do. One gesture is more than enough._

Just before he walks out, he takes out a piece of paper. My breathing stops. Could he..?

No. It's just some codes. He holds the paper up for him to read them.

Wait a second.

There are a few words written faintly on the other side, the one that is facing me!

To my dismay, I am unable to read all the words. I do however, catch a glimpse of the words "hang in there", and "help" and "soon".

That's all the reassurance I need.

I knew he wouldn't go against me.

When he leaves, I lie down for a few more hours of rest. And for some reason, the bed feels much more comfortable now.

I guess that's how you feel when you know that your suffering is about to end.

**Caleb's POV**

I hope that the way I held the paper up wasn't too suspicious.

Let's see, I held it up at a 115 degree angle, the codes facing up at me. The usual person would hold it up at a 135 degree angle, however. And I'm not too sure if the message to Bea was faint enough.

Would the sentences "Just hang in there little sis! Help will come very soon today!" alert others when one is visiting a prisoner?

Yes. Yes it would.

Oh god, I hope the person watching the camera feed didn't focus on the angle I was holding that paper up.**(Heh, Caleb being a total nerd right now xD)**

I check my watch, it is now eleven in the morning. I better send a message to Four.

Just as I take my phone out of my pocket, Fernando grabs my arm and drags me to my office. He locks the door and pulls down the blinds.

"What are you—"

"Caleb!" He snatches my phone and looks at the screen. He sighs in relief, "Thank goodness you have not sent him message yet."

Then he turns my phone off!

"What is the meaning of this, Fernando?!" I cry out in disbelief.

"Look, you have to let her face the fears," he says. "You have to. It's for the sake of humanity. Jeanine said so."

I shake my head. "I refuse to believe anything that wretched lady has to say."

He fishes out his tablet and taps a few times on the screen, then a holographic video pops up.

There is a middle-aged woman in a neat and polished top. Behind her is a dirty concrete wall. The fence, I suspect.

She begins speaking.

"Greetings, citizens of the city. If you are watching this video right now, that means that you have discovered the H34RT. The object that holds everyone's memories, be it then or now.

Unlocking the H34RT will shed more light on what the world is like outside the fence. Yes, I am from beyond the wall."

_I am from beyond the wall._

"And I would like to say that there is a whole world out here. All your questions will be answered when the H34RT is unlocked. This begs the next question: How can it be unlocked?

"By a Divergent. Divergents are the most capable of people. They are also the most fearless. Almost all Divergents have been ranked first in their initiation. Therefore, it would be best to get one of them to unlock it.

"The Divergent will face the fears of the people living in the city, until at least one fear of every person is covered. It would be preferable to get a female Divergent, for one of the most common fears involves intimacy. Although intimacy can be feared also by men, there are no males in the city who are afraid of it."

If only there were at least one man who has that fear. There would be a slightly lower chance of Beatrice being the test subject.

"The test subject will face the fears in a simulation. Divergents are usually aware whenever they are in a simulation that it is not real. This time, however, will be a half simulation. Everything is not real, except that everything feels very real. If that Divergent gets stabbed in that simulation, and the sim ends, they will still have the feeling of the knife lodged into their body, and _will_ bleed."

I shudder.

"Once every fear is defeated, the H34RT will be unlocked, and every question you ever had about the city and your purposes, the answers will be revealed. It is crucial that you act now. Find a Divergent. Have them go against those fears. For the sake of humanity."

The video shuts off, and I am in awe. So this is where the information on how to unlock it comes from. As smart as we are, we probably would not have been able to figure that out on our own.

We have to retrieve all the information. She said it is for the sake of humanity. But that means...

I don't want to make this sacrifice. I'd rather _I_ be the test subject than Beatrice. Unfortunately I'm not a Divergent, and I'm a guy. It'd be pretty awkward if a simulated guy were to try and... Well, you know. It won't be a simulated girl doing it, since all those with the fear of rape are women.

There are so many things to consider. What is the right thing to do? Let my own sister get tortured just for the sake of humanity? Or rescue her, but never get any answers for our questions about our own existence?

Is Beatrice a sacrifice I'm willing to make?

I don't know. I honestly don't know what is right or wrong anymore.

"Caleb? Caleb, say something," Fernando says. He looks worried. "You've been quiet for the past three minutes, just staring into space. I know this is a lot of news to take in. You just have to accept that she has no choice but to get tested."

I shake my head. "I don't think that's right. Strong as she may be, she won't be able to stand this kind of thing, especially not when Jeanine is the one who brought her into it."

"But saving your sister because she is your sister, while the rest of the city still have unanswered questions? Doesn't that seem a bit, I don't know... Selfish?"

Have one person suffer, but to make thousands of others happy. It's a sacrifice that is very worth it, isn't it? But the fact that that one person is my sister...

_Which is the right choice?_

**What do you think? Will Caleb go along with this plan? Will he betray his sister?**

**And Fernando is a bit OOC, cuz he trusts Jeanine. But maybe he isn't OOC? Perhaps Jeanine is actually right.**

**Please review! I love reading them, and I love reading your story suggestions!**

**And HOLY SHIZ! 100 FOLLOWS?! DAFUQ IS THIS SORCERY?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D MAKE IT THIS FAR IN LIFE! ERMEHGAHD I LOVE YOU READERS SO MUCH X333**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	26. The Rescuing

**Hey guys! I think I updated on time, o.o Anyway I went for this kickboxing class thing in school and it was hella fun, albeit tiring. Yay now I can kick people's asses woohoo!**

**I just reread the first couple of chapters of this fanfiction and they are absolutely cringe worthy. I am definitely going to edit them, I can't believe I wrote all that! Oh god why.**

**Uri: Divergent Kitty doesn't own Divergent, all rights go to Veronica Roth!**

**Thank you, that was a pretty lame disclaimer though.**

**Uri: Yeah, creative juices aren't flowing :(**

**Tobias' POV**

Everyone is gathered here by the train tracks. We're still waiting for Caleb to call and tell us when to come.

But what if he doesn't call? What if he just decided to betray his sister? What if we are too late?

Christina groans from the boredom, Will and Marlene are having a contest to see who can flip a knife for the longest period without dropping it. So far, Will is winning. Tori tests our weapons for the hundredth time and Lynn has been throwing the same knife at the same part of the wall for such a long time that it has left an indent. Zeke and Uriah are carving dicks and other things from their childish fantasies on the same wall that Lynn is aiming at. _Immature idiots._

Shauna practises her punches and kicks in the air. My breath comes out in ragged puffs. I'm really anxious for his call.

After a good fifteen minutes, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I take it out in such a rush that I almost drop it. "Smooth," Zeke remarks. I ignore him and quickly press answer.

"Caleb?"

"Yes, it's time. I've been watching the train timings. The train should be arriving... Now."

Just on cue, the train appears from around the corner.

It's already an instinct. We see a train, we start running. We run alongside it until the handle by the door is within reach. After grabbing it, we pull our bodies inside.

As soon as the rest have gotten in, they sit on the floor of the train car. I, however, decide to stand at the doorway and lean out, the only thing preventing me from falling out being my hands that are holding on to the handles.

The train track elevates, and the ground becomes farther away from me. My heart starts to pound, my brain tells me to go back in, but really, I feel something other than fear.

Thrill.

I never knew one could be afraid and at the same time excited. When I look down, I just want to stop looking, but also continue. Maybe it's the belief that if I continuously face my fear, the less terrified I will be of it. I don't know what it is that pushes me to face my fears. Bravery? Masochism?

I check on everyone at this moment. They all seem to be nervous, especially Christina. She is fidgeting a lot, and I notice on her face is a sheen of sweat. She shuts her eyes and leans against the wall of the train car, seeming to have a hard time swallowing. I know she didn't mean for anyone to hear her say that sentence, but I hear it anyway.

"Tris, I promise that we will bust you out. We're not going to let you rot and suffer. Hang in there, sister." She murmurs like it's a sacred prayer.

_Me too_, I add in my head. _I promise that by the end of this day, you will be back in my arms, and I'll never let you go._

Apart from Christina, everyone seems to be at least half alright. Marlene, who usually smiles 24/7, is still smiling, but I can tell that she's putting in a lot of effort to turn the corners of her mouth up. It's quiet, with the only sound being the screech of the train as we get closer to the Erudite compound.

Finally, I see it. The glass dome with dozens of bookshelves and desks and Erudite milling around inside. As we travel further in, we catch sight of the tall skyscraper.

We jump off the train onto the platform, and then walk in the direction of the glass building. Caleb said there would be a trustable friend of his meeting us near the tracks.

True to his word, a lady who is probably in her mid-twenties is there. Like any other female in Erudite, she wears a sky blue button-up shirt and a navy blue cardigan. A pencil skirt of the same shade of the cardigan hugs her legs. She's blonde, and she looks like a younger and less devious version of Jeanine.

For some reason, I feel like I have seen her face before. I have seen extremely similar facial features on somebody else.

Eventually, I figure it out. The person whom I am looking for is standing right beside me, his mouth wide open.

"Cara?!" Will gasps in shock. Cara stares back at him, taken aback as well. She however regains her composure much quicker than him.

She replies, "Yes, little brother, it _is_ me. Quite a small world, is it not?"

Lynn has to use her hand to stifle her laughter. Will covers his face with his hands. "Oh god why."

"It's very pleasant to know that you are _so_ ecstatic to see me again, Will," she remarks sarcastically. She shakes her head, and her muttered "idiot" does not go unnoticed by me. A fond smile is on her lips.

I always felt that it'd be nice to have a sibling. Christina has one, so does Will. Lynn has Shauna and Hector, and Uriah has Zeke. I seem to be the only person among us who is the only child in his family besides Marlene. She isn't too bothered by that though, she has loads of friends in Dauntless who she most likely already consider siblings. I know Tori's brother died, but she still had a brother.

I can't lie and say that I have never been jealous of all these people. In fact, I think I'm the person who needed a sibling the most. When I was younger, I always longed for someone to comfort me after Marcus' beatings. My mother was already 'dead' at that time. The abuse was known only by me and my father from hell.

If I had a sibling, be it a boy or a girl, I could have found a bit of safety in his or her company. Maybe he or she might even know my pain.

But I could not believe that I dared to think such selfish thoughts, thoughts of some other innocent child going through the same living hell I was going through. So I brushed that fantasy away, no matter how nice that dream sounded.

Cara leads us through an alley to a back entrance to the building. Through the glass windows I can vaguely see men and women dressed in blue, all typing on computers or scribbling notes on some papers.

Each one of us stares curiously at the architectural structure of the compound. Will looks quite proud of his faction of origin. And for some reason, Tori too.

Come to think of it, she never mentioned any part of her life before she turned sixteen. She only talked about her life with tattoos, millions of piercings, and colourful hair. She never said anything about wearing blue instead of black, or studying serums instead of inking crazy adrenaline junkies.

I am almost certain that she used to be part of the faction of intelligence.

I wonder... Has she ever met Will and Cara before? Did she recognise him when he came to her to get his tattoo?

Cara stops abruptly in front of us, a few metres away from the back entrance. A dark skinned bespectacled teenager and a young girl who is around ten step in front of her with hard faces.

Oh no. If we are caught now...

The teenager stares at Cara, and then the rest of us. His stern expression turns into a warm smile.

What on earth is going—

"Oh, Cara never told you that we were coming to give you a little tour around the place?" He laughs. "These two, Cara and Elia, are Caleb's friends. I, on the other hand, am not."

Christina frowns. "If you aren't friends with him, why are you going to help us? I can tell if people are lying, and you are not."

He smirks flirtatiously. "It's true, I'm not Caleb's friend. I'm Caleb's _best_ friend, Fernando. What's _your_ name, pretty lady?"

She looks as if she just swallowed something bitter and sour at the same time. Will puts a protective arm around her shoulder, shooting Fernando a glare.

Cara sighs, "Fernando, this is Christina, my little brother's girlfriend."

As soon as he hears that, his eyes grow to the size of saucers. He immediately starts apologising, and his face is as red as a tomato.

I can't imagine how awkward it must be for Cara. Her friend just hit on her brother's girlfriend without knowing that she is taken.

Well, it could have been worse. It could have been a friend of hers hitting on Will. If that has already happened, I really pity her.

This situation reminds me of the stories that Tris told me. Back in Abnegation, she had a good friend named Susan Black. Susan and Caleb had crushes on each other, but were too afraid to admit it. Whenever Tris had to hang out with them, she would end up being the third wheel along with Susan's brother Robert. She told me it was extremely uncomfortable for her to hear her brother flirt with her friend.

The kid takes some clothes out from her bag. She separates the clothes piles into two stacks, one for the male and the other for the female.

She takes tentative steps toward me and gives me a pair of jeans and a blue shirt, all the while avoiding my eyes. Why would she do that? It can't be that she's intimidated by me, can it? It has to be, there's no other reason. If I were her age and had to hand over some things to a man who is much taller, with a much bigger build than I have, I would feel frightened too.

"Hey kid," I say softly. "I'm not as scary as you think I am. I won't hurt you, don't worry."

She finally looks at me, with a bit of uncertainty. I smile at her, showing her that I won't harm her. Why would I? She's a child, she definitely did not do any huge sin that deserved a heavy punishment.

She smiles back after a few seconds. I ruffle her hair and she giggles in an adorable way.

"My name is Elia," she says. "What about you?"

I am about to respond but Zeke beats me to it. "He's Four, the legendary Dauntless prodigy! He was ranked first in his initiation! You want to know why? That's cuz he never lost a fight, and only has four fears, hence the name!"

"Zeke..." I say warningly. Elia gasps at me. "Woah! You're... You're Four? Wow! My friends here always talk about the Dauntless man with only four fears, but I thought it was just a made-up story, because it can't really be scientifically possible! But wow! You really _are_ him!" She starts to spaz out a little bit. I have no idea what to do, except to glare at my best friend.

"Elia," Cara says. "Maintain."

Elia breathes in and out deeply for a minute. Then she closes her eyes and exhales loudly. "I'm okay! I'm good!"

"Looks like _someone_ has a faannn..." Uriah sings. Marlene snickers.

Elia proceeds to give everyone else the blue apparel.

We all change out in the open, except for me. I'm really skeptical about this. I mean, there are girls out here, and I definitely do not want Elia to see me in my underwear. She's far too young for that.

Zeke suddenly backs me into a corner and holds up a white lab coat, covering me. He keeps watch for the others in case they decide to come near me. I thank him and he gives a "don't mention it" look. I then hurriedly change into the dark blue Polo and jeans, balling up my black shirt. I easily slip my arms into the long sleeves of the cotton jacket. I tap his shoulder and he puts his hand down before shrugging on the lab coat. I laugh. He looks so ridiculous! What makes him look even funnier is the pair of blue framed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

Uriah is wearing a pair too, except his has a thicker frame that is neon green, making him look absolutely nerdy. Lynn complains about having to wear a dress. I turn to look at her and immediately regret doing so. I quickly avert my eyes.

_Lynn! Put on some clothes! Geez!_

I think I need some eye bleach right now.

"I think it would be easier to fight in a dress," Marlene says to a very irritated Lynn. "It would give your legs freer movement. And who really cares if you flash people your underwear, as long as you're kicking the crap put of them?"

Lynn goes silent, like she recognises that as a spark of brilliance but can't bring herself to admit it. Who can blame her? She's been living like a guy her entire life. I know how annoying it is for everyone else to force her to behave like an actual girl instead of a guy.

"What's this about flashing underwear?" Uriah chirps in. "Whatever it is, I'm in."

Marlene jabs him in the ribs and he hunches his back in laughter. Tori rolls her eyes at their banter.

Cara calls for our attention once we are all dressed and ready. "Alright, those who are entering through the right, follow me. Those entering through the left, follow Elia. Those entering through the main entrance and those who are sneaking in, follow Fernando."

"Will Elia get us lost?" Shauna asks. Cara shakes her head. "No, this kid has an amazing sense of direction. Don't worry about her."

"Now these," Fernando takes out tiny metal ear buds. I recognise them, sometimes we have to use them in the control room. They are for communication purposes. "These are for you to be able to talk to your other team members. You have to put these in your ear in order for it to work. It will tap in to your blood stream and your vocal box, so the others can hear your voice and your voice only."

"Here you are, earpieces one for your team," he passes it to Zeke. "Earpieces two for yours," he passes it to Marlene. "Three for Christina's, and number _four_ for you know who."

Lynn stares curiously at the small device. Zeke explains, "If you want to communicate with for example, your older sister, you have to touch it once and then start talking. If you want to communicate with Will, touch it four times. If you want everyone to hear what you have to say, press and hold."**(Okay, I have no idea how earpieces in real life work, so I'm just making all of those concepts up, which may actually be kinda realistic cuz this is the future. But still, keep in mind that I'm not a tech genius, just a person who writes fanfics and hopefully real stories in future.)**

"Impressive," Fernando says, "you know how to work these things."

I know what he's implying: The Dauntless are reckless, impulsive brutes. It is pretty accurate, actually. Almost all of us are like that, but some, like us, aren't. Okay, maybe a little, but not entirely like that, like the other factions expect us to be.

Zeke shoots him a look of annoyance. "I work in the control room, so I know all about these technological stuff. It's not just the Erudite that are smart."

"Ah. That explains why. And sorry, I didn't mean any offense."

Elia checks her watch. It is of a faded orange shade and has sparkles on it, with a ginger cat wearing black boots and a black hat in the middle. Its right paw is the minute hand, its left being the hour, the only thing distinguishing the two being the thin silver sword in its right paw. I want to laugh at her cuteness.

If this is what having a kid is like, I'm _definitely_ up for it.

"Cara... It's almost time!" She exclaims. Cara nods.

"Okay guys, let's crash this Erudite party!"

Each of us grabs a weapon, a gun or throwing knife. I take both, just in case. Then we all go our separate ways, to our designated entrance. Suddenly, I hear Cara from my earpiece.

"Remember to send in an update every five minutes or so, or before you do something stupid, so that we can stop you."

Well, that's a _very_ positive way to put it. Thanks for having _so_ much confidence in us, Cara.

I tap my earpiece twice and reply, "Got it."

I'm walking ahead of Uriah, Tori, Christina and Will while Fernando leads the way. I feel a bit guilty for leaving Tori at the back, being the extremely awkward third wheel as Will and Chris chat about couple stuff. What makes it even worse for her is having to deal with Uriah's shenanigans and immature jokes.

Fernando clears his throat, "So we are all on a mission to save your girlfriend."

"Yeah."

"Caleb's counting on you."

I hum in acknowledgement. Of course he's counting on me. I'm about to rescue his sister. If he didn't care, I would have hired Peter to find Caleb and use his eyeball as bait to hunt butter knives. That is his favourite sport, being the psychopath that he is.

As the supposed leader of this little attack, I tap and hold the earpiece and say, "As soon as you are at the entrance, let everyone know. Do _not_ burst in yet, until all of us are ready. As soon as we are, I'll give you a signal. That good?"

"Yeah." That's Christina.

"Okay boss, whatever the hell you want." Lynn, definitely.

"That plan is so good that it's almost as good as Dauntless Cake, man!" Woah. Zeke and Uriah just said all that at the same time. I guess as brothers, they are always of the same mind, no matter how far apart they are from each other. And I also know that Uriah had no reason to reply. He's in my group after all. But he's Uriah, and he would not pass up on an opportunity to mess around with the earpiece.

Fernando brings Tori and Christina to the main entrance first. He advises them to act like they are just-your-average-everyday-Erudite who are milling around casually while waiting so as not to rouse suspicion. I'm not sure whether the rest are where they should be by now, so I check. So far, it's only Chris and Tori's group, as well as Marlene and Lynn who are already prepared.

After only a minute, Shauna updates me, saying that she and Zeke are at the left entrance. So it's only my team left. How much farther do we need to go?

Fernando leads us toward a glass door which is wide open, with lots of men and women in blue walking in and out.

Uriah hisses, "I thought we were supposed to be sneaking in!"

"We are," Will whispers. "Just because we're going to be stealthy doesn't mean we need some special secret entrance."

Fernando smirks. "Damn straight, Will! If you enter through an extremely unused pathway, people would be wary of you. So our plan is for you guys to act like you are one of us when they attack!"

Huh. Smart. I didn't think of that. Then again, they are from Erudite. Well, one of them _was_, anyway.

He stops and exhales, "Well, this is it! I won't be able to see the attacks happen. Remember, if anyone asks, I knew nothing about this whole thing." He walks away briskly. I don't blame him, I would walk as fast as I could out of a soon-to-be warzone where he could get killed.

I tuck my gun in the waistband of my pants, the baggy navy blue jacket concealing the weapon. They all do the same, hiding their guns. I still keep a hand on mine, so I can get ready quicker.

As we draw closer to the doors, I scratch behind my ear at the same time tapping the earpiece so the observant Erudite won't suspect anything.

"Alright guys, this is it, get ready!"

Even closer to the doors. We ready our weapons.

"Now!"

As soon as the word leaves my lips, the gunshots go off. Chaos breaks out. Everyone is running, knocking glass vials off metal tables and bumping into bookshelves. The vials shatter, the shards flying everywhere on the ground. They catch the sunlight and for a moment I am mesmerised by the beautiful and bright reflections.

It is pandemonium. Some of the Erudite are crouching on the ground, covering their ears and squeezing their eyes tightly. Some are running to the exit. Some try to fight back, except they can't find the exact sources of the bullets.

All I hear is screaming and my own heavy breathing. A man tries to hit Lynn, but she does a roundhouse kick on his face. She grins as he falls to the ground, blacked out from the strong impact from her attack. Yeah, I guess the whole 'fighting in a dress would give your legs freer movement' thing does kinda work.

We shout and cower as well, just to blend in with everyone. Nobody ever takes note of anything when the situation at hand could put their lives in danger, or if everything is in pure discord. We take advantage of that and sneak to the door that would lead us to the testing room.

Will and Uriah are on the lookout while I unlock it. Caleb changed the security code to "16121984", and I devoted myself to memorising that number sequence for an entire night.

"Quickly, before someone notices us!" Will says worriedly.

I swiftly tap those ten numbers on the keypad, my heart pounding furiously in anticipation.

_This is it, Tris! We're finally coming!_

At last, those two words that would allow us to enter flash brightly on the screen.

Access

_Denied?!_

**Well shit, all that effort for nothing. And did anyone notice that the code is actually Theo James' birthday?! :DDD**

**I think everyone would have the same reaction Elia had if we ever meet Theo :3 And speaking of young girls fangirling over Four, the kid who plays young Margo from Paper Towns will be playing a girl who has a crush on Tobias in Allegiant Part One! Damn, as if Nita wasn't enough. Tris is gonna be so pissed in the movie! The young actress also admitted that she really likes Theo in real life and that he is hot xD Who can blame her?!**

**And in case you were wondering about Elia's watch, yes, that is Puss In Boots from Shrek xD Cuz majority of this chapter was written when I was in Universal Studios Singapore! X3 YES THE WAITING TIMES WERE **_**THAT**_** LONG UGH**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	27. The Punishment

**OMFG WHAT IS WITH ME AND UPDATING ON SPECIAL OCCASIONS? I updated AGOL on National Day and for Déjà Vu, this update is ON THE DAY ALLEGIANT PART ONE FINISHES FILMING :DDDD 15 AUGUST 2015 WOOHOOO**

**WHEN I CHECKED MY INSTAGRAM I SAW A PICTURE OF THEO AND ANSEL AND ANSEL WAS SHIRTLESS AND HE WAS THE ONE WHO POSTED IT HIMSELF ASDFGHJKL X3333**

**Also follow me on instagram rebelliousinsurgent (totally not trying to self advertise xD)**

**Tobias' POV**

This can't be right! How could the combination be wrong?! I've remembered it correctly! I punch in the numbers again, making sure I don't tap the wrong number by accident. Hopefully that was what happened earlier.

Again, the words flash in capital letters in bright red bold: ACCESS DENIED. I try to unlock the door several times, and then a shrill alarm sounds. The only thing I'm feeling is panic.

"Shit," Uriah curses. How can this be?! I know the code is 16121984! Caleb told me himself! Someone must have changed the password. Fate is such a cruel bitch.

We suddenly find ourselves surrounded by Erudite guards pointing their guns at us. We _would _at least try fight our way out if we weren't outnumbered. I keep a hand on my knife, just in case something goes wrong and I need to do something.

Will points his gun at one of the guards. He looks a bit flustered though, I'm not sure why. There's a look of recognition in his eyes. Uriah holds his gun out as well.

"Put your guns down, or we'll force you to do it, and it won't be pretty," one of them snarls. Will falters a little bit but then he holds onto his weapon with a tighter grip again. Uriah doesn't back down. If anything, he looks even less hesitant to fire.

"Gun. On the ground. Now, Pedrad." At this, he drops his gun. One of the guards knows his name. He must have been a transfer from Dauntless. I wouldn't be surprised if he used to wear black. Not many Erudite know how to use a gun, let alone know how to fight.

"The rest of your little gang have also been caught and they have surrendered, I suggest you do the same unless you want to take a bullet to the head," he threatens. "Now, weapons on the ground, hands on your head."

We exchange glances and reluctantly do so. What good will it do if we retaliate? It won't help us get Tris out, that's for sure.

Apparently Lynn thinks otherwise. She quickly picks her gun up and before anyone can do anything, she shoots a guard in his stomach. It's a direct hit, and if it weren't for the situation right now, I would have praised her for her great aim.

She's just about to shoot someone else but she only has enough time to get one shot in. I hear another gunshot and a scream. Her right pant leg has been dyed crimson red in a spot on her thigh. The colour is quickly spreading. "Lynn!" Shauna cries out. She wiggles out of the guard's grasp and elbows him in the face. She rushes to her sister's side, and all the guns are trained on her.

"Woah, don't you dare even _think_ of laying a hand on her!" Zeke shouts menacingly. This is an intimidating face that I have seen only a few times. He almost never gets angry, and that makes him even scarier whenever he does.

Shauna is very close to tears. She hugs Lynn protectively, blocking her from the ones who hurt her. They still don't put down their guns. Instead, they move closer. She sobs, "Stop! Please stop. She's injured, just stop!"

Zeke looks just about ready to kill someone. I know how he feels. Whenever Tris gets hurt by somebody, the feeling of wanting to shoot that person is extremely strong. I guess loving a person does that to you.

A man walks in with a familiar air of arrogance, a typical Erudite quality. As soon as he enters, the guards relax their arms and put down their weapons. I should have known _he_ would be on Jeanine's side. _Eric._ _The bastard._ He addresses all of us, "Who is the leader among you bunch of idiots?"

None of us say anything. I'm pretty sure he knows who is behind all this. He just wants to see me squirm. I know I should admit it is me, but another thing I know is that if Jeanine finds out what I have done, I will definitely be punished.

When all he hears is silence, he huffs, "So nobody wants to own up, hmm? Fine, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

He signals to the others and points at Lynn. They aim their guns at her again, all at once, a synchronised movement. As soon as this happens, Shauna screams. "Stop it! She's hurt! Can't you fucking sadists see that?! She's fucking hurt for crying out loud! Stop!"

"We'll do whatever you want," Uriah rushes out. The guards restrain him. "We'll come with you wherever you're taking us. We'll go through whatever punishment we need to go through, just don't hurt my friends."

Eric looks indifferent to our pleas, enjoying our panic even. He still doesn't order his men to back down. "Only if the leader reveals who he or she is. If he or she doesn't, I'll hurt her. And I'm not just talking about Lynn." He grins a crooked grin and looks at Shauna, who is shivering in fear.

Stuck up, uncaring piece of shit. Scumbags like him deserve to go to hell.

"Count of five," he announces. "Five, four, three—"

"I'm the leader," I say confidently. I'm not though, I'm not confident at all. I'm terrified of what might happen to me. But for the sake of Shauna and Lynn, and the Dauntless who have stuck by my side for the past two years, I own up. "I am the one behind all this. If it's anyone you should be arresting, it's me."

Eric smirks. "Of course, I should've known. _You_ would arrange a little suicide mission to save the Stiff. Oh, so romantic. Or maybe you missed having a good fuck. I don't blame you, I'd tap that if I could."

I hate that he knows me. I hate that he knows which buttons to push. I hate Eric in general. Guards yank my arms to the back and cuff me with some plastic wrist bands that cut into my skin very painfully. I don't bother resisting. What would be the point? The game is already up. If I do struggle, they wouldn't hesitate to hurt one of us to make me stop. It would be a lose-lose situation.

As they drag me out, Lynn murmurs through bloody lips, "Four, you're an idiot."

Trust Lynn to say such cynical things at such dark times. Her words bring a slight smile to my lips. Within a second, that smile is gone. Oh God, I dread where they are taking me. Prison, it is the most likely. I don't know where, but wherever I'm going, I won't be able to get out and save Tris.

They lead me through crowded hallways and I hang my head in embarrassment. Of course the Erudite would want to shame me just before I get punished.

The Erudite make way for me, but give me dirty looks. Some even mutter insults about me. I hear snippets of some of their conversations.

"Tried... Rescue... Failure... What an idiot..."

The constant murmurings are a huge pain in the ass. It's so damn annoying. What makes this whole "walk of shame" even worse is the middle-aged lady behind me. She keeps on saying the same sentence, over and over again.

"Shame, shame, shame," she proclaims. Her words are followed by her ringing a bell.

This stupid and annoying ritual that she's doing. _"Shame, shame, shame. Shame, shame shame." _Just shut the fuck up, lady! I got the damned message, I should be embarrassed! God, you're annoying.

After going through several hallways, we finally stop at a door, and that lady finally shuts up and goes away. Good. I felt like I was about to go insane with her meaningless mantra.

The guards open the door and shove me in. I scowl, but this unhappy face turns into a panicked and worried one. My heart beats faster, and I feel a bead of sweat trickle down the side of my head.

_Jeanine._

Oh no.

If I am brought here to be given punishment by her...

I can officially kiss goodbye to any hope left that I could bust Tris out. And maybe any hope that I could make it out of here alive.

Jeanine glances up from her tablet, looking slightly irked that they would disturb her at such a time. I bet she's watching Tris' torture. When she sees me, her eyebrows go up.

"Yes, what notorious sin has our dear, precious, daddy's boy Tobias Eaton done that required such measures?" She asks in a mocking manner. Fucking bitch. And of course, my brain chooses this very moment to be extremely aware that this is the lady behind my girlfriend's suffering. In fact, my brain chooses every moment to be extremely aware that she's the lady behind my girlfriend's suffering. How could I ever forget what a horrible person she is?

Eric walks up to her and smirks. "You should know that he of all people would want to prevent us from testing Tris Prior, the Divergent with the lowest chance of dying in the process of the testing. Ah, yes. A thirteen percent chance of death, the lowest percentage among all the Divergent that we have information about."

My eyes widen upon hearing this. She could die?! And thirteen percent is quite a low number, but what if she is in that unlucky thirteen?

Thirteen, the unlucky number. How coincidental.

She looks me dead in the eye. Mine are wide with fear, panic and dread. And hers? They are cold and emotionless. What else do I expect from Jeanine Matthews, the lady who would order others to kill without any guilt or even a conscience to begin with? I wouldn't be surprised if all she is is just a shell of human skin. In fact, many of us have a theory that she's a walking computer, someone with no heart or any part of the human that makes one human.

She clicks her tongue. "Not surprised you'd do that. Hard to let go off the virtues of your old faction, isn't it?"

All the while I say nothing and glare at the shiny white floor. This is like being chastised by a parent. And I hate it.

"But you do know that your plan would fail. We've several tight security measures just in case someone like you tries—"

"Save me your lectures," I say bitterly. "Just go ahead and do whatever you want to do to me for breaking in like this."

Jeanine's expression doesn't change much, except for that one hint of a cruel smile. "Impatient, aren't you? Perhaps the masochistic side of you has decided to show itself."

She walks closer to me and says calmly, "You won't get any punishment—"

"What! What the hell, Jeanine!" Eric cries out in an outrage, interrupting her and whatever she has to say. I roll my eyes. What an idiot. Does he really think she would let me off that easy? She's Jeanine, the woman who is nothing but a machine with human skin. No wonder he left Erudite.

She glares at him and he shrinks back a little. I try not to laugh. So Eric _can_ be belittled by someone, even if that person is Jeanine. It's about time someone put him in his place.

She turns back to me and continues, "You won't get any punishment, _yet_."

I sigh. I knew there was a downside. There always is. Nothing can go perfectly according to plan.

"What will happen to me?" My voice sounds so weak, so exhausted, so...

Defeated.

That's what I am, defeated.

Jeanine smirks maliciously. She runs a hand over her tablet and says, "Well, Tobias, the punishment will only be given after Beatrice has unlocked the H34RT. We'll let you go, but..." She gives a look behind me with her eyes. I feel a presence behind me. Before I can react, I feel a sharp sting in my neck. A needle.

I turn and punch the person's arm. But it's too late. Whatever serum they have just injected me with cannot be drained out from my blood anymore.

"You can't run away from us, Tobias Eaton. Even if you _do_ hide, we _will_ find you."

A tracking serum. Now they will know my every move.

"And after we find you," Jeanine murmurs, "we _will_ kill you."

My blood runs cold.

"But before you die, you'll have to watch as your fourth fear becomes a reality."

She shows me a recording of my Fear Landscape on her tablet. Even if it's just a video, it still hurts. My heart pounds, my hands become sweaty and I wish that I never fell in love with her to begin with, so that I wouldn't have to experience this pain.

**Lol Taken doe! "I will find you and I will kill you." XD Also, that lady is from that Game Of Thrones episode where the walk of shame happens. I don't watch GOT, but I was browsing 9GAG the day I wrote this chapter, so yeah... Hehe! :p**

**Also RANT: For those who are reading AGOL as well, you know that I'm currently watching Shingeki No Kyojin(I like saying it in Japanese idek why xD) and I'm only up to season one episode 14. And my friend who already watched it(and is still keeping up with it) LITERALLY SPOILED THE WHOLE FUCKING SHOW FOR ME.**

**It was during biology and she called me, "Trisara!" And I was like "Yeah?" And I thought she was gonna make some stupid joke about our classmates or the lesson topic, but then she whispered in my ear, "The titans are actually the humans."**

**AND I FELT A STRONG URGE TO FUCKING STRANGLE HER. I SCREECHED IN FRUSTRATION AND I WAS LIKE "YEO JIINNNN!"(I don't think she wants her name to be known overseas but THIS IS CALLED REVENGE BIATCH!) AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN CARE! SHE CONTINUED, "Eren's mother becomes a titan!"**

**AND THE WORST PART IS THAT NOW SHE IS GIVING ME SO MANY SPOILERS AND I JUST WANT TO MURDER HER OR EAT HER UP OR SLICE THE NAPE OF HER NECK.**

**Okay rant over! To my dear readers, sorry for wasting your time! And to those who plan on watching Attack On Titan, I'm not that sorry for ruining the whole show for you. c:**

**FEEL MY PAIN.**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	28. The Final Goodbye?

**Today is a special day! Well, close to it anyway. Today's the 6th of September, a few days after the first of September. And that day is the day I published this fanfiction! It was last year, and well, after a couple of hiatuses, we've finally got here. Since it's such a special day, I decided to add some FourTris. I don't think my writing for kissing scenes has improved(sorry :((() but whatever, hopefully the FourTris will satisfy your shipping needs.**

**I've been forgetting to do this lately. Uriah, where have you disappeared to?**

***silence* *room suddenly turns pitch black***

**Uriah...?**

***lights turn on* *confetti gets thrown at me***

**Divergent gang: Happy anniversary, Trisara! :DDD We've Dauntless cake for you!**

**Marlene: Uriah planned all this out for your fanfiction's one year birthday!**

**Awe... Uri... You didn't have to do all this... This is so sweet of you...**

**Uriah: Blow out the candle and let's party!**

***blows out candle***

**Everyone: *cheering***

***hugs Uriah* Thanks Uri, you're amazing. It's sad I don't have the rights to you though, Veronica does.**

**Uriah: Eh, I don't care, I still love ya.**

**Best. Brother. Figure. Ever.**

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

Three guards bring me out of her office, strong grips on my upper arms. As if I'd run away. What would be the point of that? They will still find me. Besides, I think they are already going to release me.

One of them announces that he has orders to bring me somewhere else before I can be freed. They drag me in another direction. Great. I'm going to be stuck in this hellhole for an even longer period of time.

I take note of my surroundings, but my brain doesn't really process things anymore because of the absolutely awful news I've just received. The only thing on my mind now is, _Tris, Tris, Tris_. I don't think of anything else.

I don't think about the bright flashing sign that says "cells", I don't think about the door right in front of me, I don't think about the code the guard is typing in to unlock that door. No, he does not unlock it, he only makes the door transparent. It must be a two way mirror. If it really were see through for both sides, that blonde girl sitting on the metal bench who is conversing with that brown haired boy would have noticed us by now.

Suddenly, like a click, I realise. Tris. Caleb. She's not in the lab, she's still in her cell.

"Tris," I whisper, my voice so soft that nobody heard it. I try to reach for the door but they restrain me. Do I have much trouble with it? No, not that much. Tris is the only one that matters, not me. As long as I can see her, I'm good, although I do wish they'd let me go closer.

There isn't really a need for me to want to go closer other than to hear her voice. The same guard types in a different code and suddenly, I _can_ hear them.

"—failed. Was there any doubt." _Caleb._

"Well, at least my friends tried to save me, unlike you," a familiar female voice sneers. _Tris._

"But what would be the point of attempting to breach this prison, if they already know it would be impossible to do so without any complications along the way?" Caleb says like he is stating a fact. "They are impulsive, reckless, brainless, and in short, everything a Dauntless is. I'm afraid that you have become just like them, and I cannot allow it. It would not be healthy for our society."

"Bullshit," she growls. "You're such a fucking hypocrite!"

She jumps off the bed and points an accusing finger at him. "You say that I have become like them and that you don't like that. Have you ever thought about whether I feel the same about you? You have become what the Erudite are. You are now a greedy, selfish, cowardly, good-for-nothing scoundrel."

"See? That's my point! The Dauntless are brainwashing you—"

"So are the fucking Erudite, Caleb!" She yells, clearly frustrated. Her hand runs through her tangled hair, not even caring that she pulled out a few strands in the process. "Everything you have just said, I can say the same for you. It isn't healthy for society, with snobby know-it-alls walking everywhere, doing experiments on others, and not rescuing their sisters." She directs a glare at him.

"You are the only one can be the test subject. You have the lowest chance of dying while being tested, thirteen percent only! I believe Eric has already briefed you about the H34RT. Nice fellow, isn't he?" Tris scoffs. "Right... Eric is such a pleasant person to speak with. I _definitely_ do not have the urge to kill him whenever I see his fucking ugly face." Caleb rolls his eyes.

"I mean it, B—"

"Don't you dare call me that," she snaps. "You have no right to call me that name. Beatrice is what my father, mother, my boyfriend, and my brother can call me. Nobody else can."

My heart warms at her words. I am one of the only ones who are allowed to address her by her actual birth name.

Caleb looks hurt. "I can't call you by your full name, but you said your brother can."

She nods. "Yeah."

"But _I_ am not allowed to?"

"That's because you are no longer my brother," she murmurs. Her eyes are glassy. "My brother would not have let me get tortured, even if it were for the sake of humanity. My brother would not have scorned my new found friends in my faction. My brother..."

She swallows hard as she tries to keep her tears in. "My brother would not have betrayed me."

A gasp escapes her lips and she coughs. Oh Tris... She doesn't deserve this. She already has so much to deal with, even in her normal life in Dauntless. And the thing with the Amnesia Serum... She turned into Six just to avoid Jeanine in the first place. It must have been hard for her to be separated from all her friends. Now those months of effort to keep up the act of disappearance have gone down the drain.

"My friends in Dauntless are more like family than you are," she says. Her voice is strong and I can hear the truth in her words. If only the others were here to hear all this. Caleb however, still insists that our group of friends in Dauntless are more corrupted than he.

"But I am better than the Dauntless. After all, I am still your very own brother in the end."

"Oh _so_ beloved brother, have you forgotten?" She says in a sickly sweet voice before punching him in the gut. "Faction before blood, _Caleb_." She spits his name out venomously.

He cries out and hunches over in pain, clutching his stomach. At this moment, the guards quickly unlock the door and aim their guns at Tris. She turns to them with a scowl and then her eyes widen upon landing her gaze on me. "F-Four?"

She immediately loses her focus on her traitor of a brother and instead focuses on me. She attempts to get to me but the guards stop her. That still doesn't prevent her from trying to break through.

"Four!" She yells. "Four! Just let me touch him! Please!"

I feel a deep ache in my chest as she stares at me helplessly. Caleb walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder. She wrenches away from him, but his hand stays put. "Let her go to him," he orders the guards.

"Huh?" Her face holds the look of surprise as the men put their arms down to their sides. As soon as she sees the path to me is no longer blocked, she runs. I open my arms wide and wrap her up in my embrace.

Tris brings her arms around me too. Her tears fall onto my chest. She's here, she's here. She's here and she is with me. It has only been a few days, but those days dragged on. I was afraid I might not be able to touch her again.

We look at each other. I haven't seen these beautiful blue grey eyes in what seems like forever. A tear rolls down her cheeks and I wipe away the tear streak. And those warm, soft lips. I haven't kissed them in so long.

We lean in toward each other and she closes her eyes. I tilt my head slightly to capture her lips with mine.

I don't care that there are other people around. I don't care that Caleb is around. Tris is still the only one on my mind. And that makes our kiss even better.

She gasps as I suddenly bite her lower lip. It is followed by a low groan. She snakes her arms up from between my arm and my body and her hand tangles in my hair. This brings our bodies closer, even closer than we were just seconds ago.

My hand rests on her waist and her other hand on my chest, exactly above my heart. I open my mouth and slip my tongue in.

No matter how many times we've done this, I always feel so afraid, at the same time eager. Whenever she greets my tongue with hers, I will always feel shivers. This time is no exception.

She moans very softly as I massage her tongue with mine. She tugs on my hair and I tilt my head slightly to a different angle. She kisses me so hard it hurts.

I wish we never had to stop. But we have to. If only we could continue kissing each other and not care about anything else.

We break apart slowly and reluctantly. Tris looks at me through hooded lids and bites her lip. She blushes as I look at her lovingly. Even if we were to do this forever, it still wouldn't add up to the amount of love I have for her.

I rest my forehead against hers and we share breaths. My thumb runs over her lip and my fingers caress her face, memorising her features through touch.

"Kissing you always feels like the first time I'm doing it," she whispers, her breath tickling my cheek.

"But you still kiss me so good every time, without fail," I say truthfully. She chuckles.

Caleb coughs awkwardly behind us. Her eyes lose the sparkle in them upon hearing him. She turns around and sees the guards walking forward to pull her away from me.

Before too much distance is put between us, she says, "I love you."

My heart clenches. "I love you too. I'll see you soon."

As they lead her away, she turns her head back to face me and smiles.

I can only hope that nothing bad will happen to her.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

Even though it has only been literally a minute since I last saw Tobias, I already miss him. For all I know, this could be the last time I will ever see him.

After many twists and turns, we finally end up at some laboratory. God, and I thought the Dauntless compound was complicated.

Jeanine is in here typing away on a computer. When she notices my presence, she smiles politely at me. I grit my teeth. Fucking bitch.

"Hello there, Beatrice Prior. Age sixteen, born in Abnegation, currently in Dauntless..."

"I already know that you know everything about me through the H34RT. There's no need to show off," I roll my eyes. Geez, why do the Erudite always have the need to show everyone what they can do? It is impressive that they know it, but when they flaunt it, it isn't that attractive anymore.

Jeanine raises an eyebrow. "I had assumed you didn't already know. I guess I was wrong. Anyway, you know why you're here, don't you?"

There is a holographic clock on the wall. It reads 2.55. I look back at her. "Yes, I know why I'm here. Three in the afternoon, that is when I'll be tested." She nods.

"That's right. That is five minutes from now. Get her prepared."

They inject me with a serum that has several colours swirling around in it. I want to fight back, but I know how that would end up. They would probably kill me. I think that's their true aim, for me to die. Maybe they just made this whole torture room thing up and brought me here, hoping I would try to escape so they have a reason to shoot me to death. Maybe that's too far fetched. Out of the two possibilities, I think the latter is most likely. The other is unrealistic. The Erudite wouldn't go through such weird and complicated measures just to get me killed.

They bring me to what I assume is the torture chamber, or as Jeanine likes to call it, "the testing room". It'll still be the torture chamber to me. It is very spacious, no furniture to fill up with emptiness. Surrounding me are several dark passageways. I remember seeing these in the map Caleb showed me back when I was in the infirmary. All the passageways lead to a room where I will face one fear. One of the rooms is for the fear of intimacy.

Even though I do not show any signs of wanting to run away, I feel like it. I just don't have the chance to. The entire time while I was here in Erudite, I've been surrounded by impenetrable doors and guards who held me in a vice like grip.

The guards leave me here and exit through a wide open doorway. They do not lock it however. The doorway doesn't even have an actual door!

This could be my big break.

I sprint towards my last chance of avoiding this torture. However, when I try to walk out the door, I feel like I just slammed into an electric wall. It stings, badly.

"Ah!" I cry out in pain. I stretch my arm out in front of me to see what I banged into. In the middle of the doorway, I touch something and it lights up blue. I hear a loud buzz and feel a very painful and sharp pinch on my hand. I throw my hand back. The light grey walls of the room suddenly turn transparent.

"Can't wait to run off, can you, Beatrice?" Jeanine raised an eyebrow. "The doorway has detectors all over it. If it detects the serum that we have injected you with, it will give off an electric shock." I scowl. I should have known it wouldn't be this easy. The Erudite won't give me such an easy escape route. In fact, they wouldn't give me an escape route at all.

Despite that fact, I continue to look for some other means of escape. In the end, I find none. I sigh.

I've no choice but to do what Jeanine wants if I want to get out of here.

"Jeanine, do we start?" An Erudite asks. Jeanine doesn't look at him. She continues to observe me instead. "No, not until our test subject is ready. Are you ready, Beatrice Prior?"

This is it. I have no choice but to do what I have been trying so hard to avoid. I take in a deep breath, and as I exhale, I say one word.

"Yes."

* * *

**Finally! Torture chamber time! One of my very loyal reviewers has been begging for the simulations. Well, next one is gonna be the one you've been waiting for! :D**

**Also, Allegiant quote! Tris and Tobias' last words to each other! Maybe I put it in there for a specific reason... Ya know, maybe a couple of character deaths in this fanfiction? Just sayin'...**

**AND YAS I GOT ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS INTO DIVERGENT WOOHOOO :DDD Also, ERERI/RIREN/IDCWHOISSEMEORUKEASLONGASERENANDLEVIHAVEHARDCORESEXOKAY**

**Pretend you never saw what I just said up there, hehe**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	29. The Simulations

**To Tobiased to care and the group of guest reviewers who all reviewed this story at the same time: YOU GUYS DIDN'T HAVE TO ASK ME TO GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT CUZ I WAS PLANNING TO ALREADY :DDD I LOVE YOU GUYS AND YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! YOU ALL REALLY MADE MY DAY OH MY GOD XDDD And yes, definitely trademark dat shit, Tobiased to care.**

**Yay 200 reviews! \\(*^u****^*)/ Thanks RebelStiff, I actually meant to give you a shoutout for being my 100th reviewer and now my 201st reviewer. And also to Tobiased to care, for being 200th.**

**I'm so sorry guys, this is a really terrible chapter, I feel like it was pretty badly written. *sigh* Oh well. Just tell me what I can improve on in the reviews, thank you!**

**Also, PRAISE FRECKLED JESUS SCHOOL WAS CLOSED TODAY BECAUSE OF THE HAZE, YATAAA! Keep it up, Indonesia. Keep it up, wind direction. Continue bringing the smog here! :D**

**Uri? Wake up bitch and do the disclaimer.**

**Uri: *snores* Kitty... Doesn't... Own... *snores REALLY LOUDLY* Marlene don't leave a mark where everyone can see... *murmurs in sleep ***

**O-kaayyy. Thanks for that Uriah. *cringes***

* * *

**Tris' POV**

All the lights shut down, except for the ones that illuminate each of the hallways. I look around me to see nothing but darkness. Could this be one of the fears?

"Beatrice Prior, you are to enter one of the passageways."

Oh, I'm not supposed to be tested here. I head down a random hallway, and find myself surrounded by darkness, just like before.

I breathe in and out deeply while waiting for the fear to start.

Suddenly, I see thin lines, then they become thicker, and three-dimensional. It looks as if someone were drawing a picture, the lines flowing out. I do not know what they are forming.

Eventually, they stretch out to what I think is a glass box. The lines finally connect to one another, and I realise that my guess is correct.

_What is this fear?_

I hear a hiss from behind me. I turn around.

There are snakes. Everywhere.

They open their jaws wide and bare their sharp teeth. If they are trying to intimidate me, it's working. I read about certain kinds of snakes in my biology and geography textbook. They said that some are venomous, while others just have a very painful bite. Either way, they're dangerous.

Jeanine said I need to defeat the fears. How do I defeat this one, then? She said this is a simulation, which means I can alter it.

Sensing my presence, the snakes slither toward me. _Quick! Think of a way to defeat this fear!_

There are no holes in the walls for me to exit from. Unless I make one with my mind, of course.

I need to get away from all these monsters. I need to make a hole in the wall that is big enough for me to go through. There isn't one, but I will make it appear. _There's a hole in the wall, there's a hole in the wall, there's a hole in the wall._

Nothing happens.

One of the snakes wraps itself around my leg. I try to shake it off, but it refuses to budge. If anything, it coils around me even tighter. I can feel the blood being accumulated at the area just above my knee.

I have to try again. Maybe instead of using my mind, I should try to make a hole with my physical strength. It is going to be a challenge, though. I'm quite a long distance away from the nearest wall. Plus, all the snakes are going to make it even more difficult for me.

I move forward, not caring if I step on any of them. It doesn't matter if I kill them, intentional or not. After all, it is all just a simulation, and they're not real. Even if they were, I wouldn't really care. It's either kill or be killed, and I selfishly choose the former.

I get even closer to the wall. The floor is completely covered by the scaly creatures. It might as well be made of snake skin.

Their hisses make my skin crawl. Everytime I walk a metre forward, there will be a series of hisses and other angry sounds. So far, I'm making good progress. I am definitely _way_ closer to the wall than before.

All of a sudden, I feel a very sharp and painful sting on my torso. I collapse and cry out in pain. What the hell?! I lift my shirt up to see the damage. Two red tiny teeth marks are there.

Shit, one of them bit me. Even if it's a sim, it hurts like hell. Why did God make such terrible creatures even exist in the first place?

I haven't realised how far they had slithered up my body. I was too focused on trying to get to the wall that I hadn't noticed the progress they made too. One is very close to my neck.

I have to get out of here. Now.

Grunting, I push myself up from the ground shakily. I try my best to ignore the dangerous monsters that have latched on to my body.

I have to reach there quicker. The only way to accomplish that is if I were to break out into a sprint. Not only will I be able to be done with these disgusting things, I might be able to shake them off in the process.

There is another pain, this time it's at my thigh. I see the revolting culprit, staring at the mark it has made on me. Its eyes glow red. This isn't real, these things can't actually hurt me. That doesn't mean they aren't annoying as fuck.

I yell as I tear it off my body and fling it far away from me. I continue to run, but I trip over them. One snake has even clung on to both of my legs, making it way harder for me to walk.

"That's it!" I growl. "I have enough of you annoying little bastards!" With all the strength I can muster, I throw them away from me as far as I can. Although I haven't gotten rid of all of them, there is a great decrease in their numbers. When I hurl them and they collide with the interior of this box, they shatter. With very few of those monsters to slow me down, I make it to the glass wall quickly.

Like in my Fear Landscape, I make it as thin as ice. I tap on it lightly using the tip of my finger and a hole big enough for me breaks through. I smile and walk out. I guess it wasn't that I couldn't alter it with my mind, I just couldn't do it because of the distance between the wall and me. Ahead of me is a dark hallway, much like the one I walked through to get here.

Turns out, it _is_ the one that brought me here. I end up back where I began, in the empty room. The lights that brighten up that path get turned off as soon as I step out of it. A technological barrier forms at the entrance, disallowing me from entering it again. The others still remain lit up, though.

I must have had a confused look on my face because Jeanine explains, "You have defeated that fear. We are one small step closer to unlocking the H34RT. Now, choose another path to take. It will lead you to another fear."

"How long do I have to do this for?" I stare at the wall where I know they can see me. I wish I could see what they are doing.

"You have to do this until you really are unable to do so, when your body can no longer take it. Currently, you are at seventy percent. As soon as it goes below twenty percent, you will stop. Just one fear, taking away thirty percent. Not good, Beatrice."

Oh God. I have to do this for at least two more fears. If only I knew what the fears were... Why does everything have to be a surprise?

I enter another passageway and wait for the fear. This time, instead of an outline being drawn out, I feel something enveloping my feet. It's cold, and... Wet?

It has to be water. What kind of fear is this?

My question is answered when I feel the water level rising rapidly. Within seconds, it reaches just above my hips. It swirls around my small frame, threatening to sweep my legs off the ground.

It's the fear of drowning.

I have a very similar fear. I don't know if I will be able to get through this. This fear might just be part of that thirteen percent chance of me dying. Just brilliant.

Oh God. It's already about to cover my mouth. I need to think of a way to defeat this fear, and fast! I bend my legs and thrust myself upward. To keep my head above the surface, I tread water.

In my Fear Landscape, I was stuck on a rock and waves were crashing over me. I progressed on to the next fear by running, and not looking back.

This fear of drowning is different, though not by much. In my own fear, there was something for me to hold on to. Right now, there is nothing.

It's just me, versus the relentless raging water.

The water level is only halfway till it reaches the ceiling. I need to think of a solution before it's too late.

The water must come from somewhere, even if it is a simulation. There has to be a source. I'll just have to find it and stop it from giving out more water.

I suck in a very deep breath and swim down. I look for something that lets liquid flow out. Unfortunately, it's hard to see with the water swirling around so furiously.

Finally, I see it, the faint outline of a silver pipe. The closer I get to it, the harder it is to swim. The pressure combined with the force of the water flowing out of the pipe is making it near impossible for me to get there.

Just great. How the hell am I supposed to defeat this fear now?! I can't get to the pipe anymore, which means I can't stop the water from coming. I'm running out of oxygen as well, that makes this even worse. Unless I alter the simulation...

I don't want the pipe to fill the room with water, I need it suck it in instead. I will make the pipe do whatever I want it to do, and that is to suck the water in.

The water has almost reached the ceiling, I pray hard that what I did worked. I'm still waiting and so far, there has been no change. I'm not sure if it did work, these simulations might not exactly be like the ones I have been in.

Suddenly, I feel a vacuum. _Yes!_ I rejoice inwardly. The water level is decreasing significantly. I propel myself toward the surface and gasp loudly. My heart is pounding. One or two minutes pass before I am able to touch the ground again.

Finally, the floor is dry again with exception of several water puddles. My arms and legs are aching, I don't know if I can go on.

I run back to the main room but this time, the walls are transparent. Jeanine shakes her head at me. "How disappointing, Beatrice." Her voice echoes in here.

"What?" I ask, genuinely confused. Did I go anywhere wrong? I did defeat the previous fear, right? I check the entrance to that fear's passageway, and my hunch is right, it's closed off.

She clicks her tongue. "We estimated that it would take you at least three fears altogether to bring your vitals to below thirty percent, but this time it took only two. I expect better from you, Beatrice."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Why do the Erudite always expect so much of everyone? I feel like I'm being chastised by a parent for not getting a good grade, even though I have already tried my best to excel.

Jeanine looks to her right and tells an Erudite lady to get me out of here. She nods. It's not like she even has a choice, she _has_ to say yes to Jeanine's demands. Refusing one of her orders is not a good option. The lady enters the room and holds on to my arm. I wouldn't say 'grabbed', because her hands are surprisingly gentle. Her fingers have a feather like grip on me. It's as if she knows I'm strong enough to walk out on my own, but is still there in case I stumble.

Just as we approach the doorway, I stop. How the hell am I supposed to get out of here? It has an electric field which I cannot pass through lest it stings me. It's not like I have a fear of it, it's just that there is no point of trying to get through.

The lady gives my arm a light tug. "Don't be afraid, Tris. It won't electrocute you," she assures me. However, I refuse to trust her. How could I? She's from Erudite, the faction that I _absolutely_ _love the most_.

She gives Jeanine a troubled look. The blonde middle aged woman sighs, "Just drag her out."

The woman looks at me apologetically. "I'm sorry about this, Jeanine can be such a bitch," she mutters. Woah, if this isn't unexpected, I don't know what is. I'm way beyond shocked about her choice of words that I simply let her pull me hard toward the doorway. I brace myself for the pain and the invisible wall which will prevent me from exiting. But for some reason, nothing happens.

I just embarrassed myself in front of so many people just because I got scared of nothing. I bet they are starting to question Jeanine's choice of Divergent to unlock the H34RT.

"Should I..." The lady starts but Jeanine shushes her by holding up her hand. Without even looking away from the screen in front of her, she says, "Take her to her cell, let her rest. We'll do the rest of the fears tomorrow."

"Yes, Ma'am."

On the way there, I take a closer look at her clothing. Like every other member of her faction, she wears blue. Her glasses are more of goggles, and they have straps securing them to her head. The white lab coat she is wearing has a very high collar, covering the back of her entire neck. The skirt of the dress she wears flares out, not like the usual pencil skirts I've seen. Her medium length, reddish-brown hair is tied up in a messy ponytail.

When we get there, I see my cell is a different one. It isn't the one I was in earlier on. This cell is much cleaner, with an actual bed and a small table and chair. The first thing I do is lie down on the bed. It's actually very comfortable, but it definitely cannot be compared to Tobias' bed back in Dauntless.

One, his is much more comfortable. Two, this one is smaller than his. Three, it doesn't have a masculine smell like his does.

I expect the woman to leave, but for some reason, she doesn't. She looks like she is wants to say something, but doesn't have the guts to. I sit upright.

"Whatever you want to say, just say it, so you can leave. I don't want to be surrounded by you smartasses all day," I snap. She sighs and looks around frantically at the corners of the room, as if she's looking for cameras. It can't be that she could be arrested for telling me what she wants to tell me, right?

She drags the chair away from the table and I wince; the sound is extremely unpleasant. She brings it very close to the bed and sits on the edge of it.

"You can't tell anyone, Tris, but..." Her face leans closer to mine and I can see the foundation powder that is very properly applied on her face. Her dark brown eyes are on mine, insistent. "Do you recognise me?"

Do I? I've never seen those eyes before, or that nose, or mouth. I shake my head. "No, I don't know who you are." She sighs in relief, "Good."

She whispers, "It's me, Tris."

I frown. Who?

"It's me, Tori."

* * *

**PLOT TWIST~**

**Can anyone guess who the person I based Tori on? I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it, plus she's one of my favourite characters of all time cuz she is an accurate representation of me- a hardcore fangirl who squeals and yells a lot when she's flustered or fangirling. XD**

**At the moment I'm writing this A/N at 2am, my eyes are drooping, and I'm currently having the amazingly sexy voice of ****しゅーず****fill my head. I love his voice so much I think I have a problem. Whatever. *shrugs***

**Please review, don't be shy to give me constructive criticism! Any constructive criticism is always appreciated! Just no full on hate pls. O.O**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^ω^=)**


	30. The Letter

**Late update, but you all know I have a knack for posting a new chapter on special days. BUT FUCKING HELL WIFI FREAKING BROKE DOWN ON TRIS' DEATH ANNIVERSARY ;n; Whatever, at least I updated.**

**Enjoy this special chapter everyone! I added in Allegiant quotes, just to make your heart rip apart even more.**

**Do I own you, Tris?**

**Tris: ...**

**Tris?**

**Tris: No... You don't. Veronica Roth does.**

**Thank you, Tris. Rest happily with your parents. Tobias still loves you.**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

What?! Tori?! That's impossible! This woman looks nothing like her. Sure she is of Asian descent, but not all Asians look the same, contrary to popular belief.

I scoff. "I may be Dauntless, but I'm not dumb. Actually, nobody is dumb enough to fall for your trick. Anyone with eyes won't believe you."

"Tris, it really is me!" She hisses. "You don't recognise me because of the Amnesia Serum. Your brother gave some to me so that I can help you."

She was injected with the Amnesia Serum? Okay, that makes a lot more sense now. But the part about Caleb helping her? Not so much. As if he'd help me. For him, it's faction before blood. I don't know if that is how he feels toward my parents as well, but I do know that between us, the feeling is mutual.

I narrow my eyes at the lady who claims to be my aptitude test administrator. "Right... My brother gave you the serum. The same person who betrayed me and mocked my friends from Dauntless for trying to bust me out, gave you the Amnesia Serum so that you can help me. Have you any idea how absurd that sounds?"

"Tris..."

I roll my eyes and turn over in the bed so that my back faces her. "Go away, Erudite spy. Come back when you have any proof that you are actually Tori."

I hear a sigh and feel the bed dip by my legs. I flip over, annoyed, ready to kick her out of the room. What I see isn't that Erudite woman's face, but her back. She scratches the nape of her neck, and subtly brings her collar down slightly. I catch a glimpse of ink in the shape of a wing. Tori's hawk tattoo?

She turns around and says in a hushed voice, "Finally convinced now?"

The evidence is all there. Even though it's almost a given that this really is Tori, I can't be too sure. After what happened with my brother, I can't trust anyone anymore.

I shake my head. "No. I don't want to be. I can't be. I don't believe it."

Her hands fly to her face, covering it. "Oh my God," she groans. "I don't understand how you, for a person with an aptitude for Erudite, can be so stupid."

"I just need more confirmation. I'm playing safe," I say in defense. I don't value intelligence more than I do bravery and selflessness, but I still think it's important! God, I feel so insulted. Who wouldn't? I mean, she just indirectly called me a dumbass. Reckless? Yes. Stupid? No.

"Well this isn't playing safe; it's being paranoid."

I close my eyes and think about it. Yeah... Maybe I am a little paranoid. Who can blame me though? I actually do know that this is Tori, but what if she ends up like Caleb? I'd put my trust in her and then she'd stab me in the back.

"Fine. If I tell you a bit of information about what you're going through, will you trust me?" She asks exasperatedly. I hesitate before nodding. Actually, what would be the point of refusing to trust anyone? I'd probably be dead before they even finish the experiments.

"What do you want to know, Tris?"

Hmm... What _do_ I want to know? I've so many questions, and I'm not sure Tori can even answer at least half of them.

Yes, I have already acknowledged her as Tori. I won't be saying it out loud though. If the Erudite find out that there is a Dauntless in their midst...

All the questions I can think of... Why me of all people? What is the purpose of unlocking the H34RT? Why is it so important? How did Jeanine find it? Why didn't you get electrocuted when you walked out of the testing room while I did? And how was I able to exit at the last moment? So many questions, so little time.

I decide to ask the last question. Despite being terrible people, I look up to the Erudite. They are the ones who teach us in school, after all. They surely must have had some genius behind it. It would definitely be an interesting concept.

Tori smiles. "I thought you'd ask me why Jeanine chose you instead of others." That was the question I really wanted to ask the most, to be honest. Oh well.

She pokes my neck and I flinch from her finger. I have to get used to the idea of this unfamiliar face belonging to Tori. "Remember this?"

"Remember what? And could you not touch my neck like that? It's weird," I say, shifting uncomfortably. She pulls her hand away. "Remember the liquid they injected you with?"

"Yeah?"

Her eyes twinkle as she explains enthusiastically, "The sensors in the doorway detected the serum in your bloodstream. They have been programmed to not let anyone with a high concentration of that serum pass through by spawning an invisible electrical barrier for that particular person only."

Just as I am about to comment on how amazing that concept is, she puts her hand out. "Wait!" She exclaims. "There's more."

_More?!_

"I told you that it would only put up the electrical barrier for those who have a high concentration of the serum, right? Well, the serum tracks how much your body can endure. The less you can take, the lesser serum particles there will be in your blood."

"So that means—"

"Yes!" She cries out excitedly, grasping my hands in hers. "You can only exit when you are too weak to continue the experiment. Like earlier on! The serum will disintegrate when your vitals are low. So don't worry about the serum staying in your blood."

Wow, is all I can think. I just... Wow. I give the Erudite way less credit than they deserve. Like I mentioned before, they might be evil, but they are deadly smart, absolute geniuses.

And it might just be me, but is Tori more relaxed than she is in Dauntless? I've never seen her so energetic before. Whenever people go to her for tattoos, she'd always have this 'don't fuck with me or I'll kill you' kind of look. Even when she takes off that mask for her friends, she still has an emotionless expression.

Here, though? She's smiling. _Smiling._ I have never seen her smiling, a real, genuine smile. The only ones I've seen from her are either sarcastically sweet or bitterly sarcastic, both of which are to spite people.

Does Erudite bring her some sort of comfort that the Dauntless compound doesn't?

_"Here, knowledge is free."_ I hear Caleb's voice in my head. Perhaps what Tori wants is knowledge, things to fuel her brain, not adrenaline. She definitely seems more at ease here.

Which begs the question.

Why did she even leave Erudite if she enjoyed it so much here? Why did she join Dauntless when she is so solemn there? Does she regret her choice?

I desperately want to know why. I know I'd be prying, but I can't help but seek satisfaction for my curiosity. Damn the Erudite in me, always thirsting for new facts and information.

We sit in a comfortable silence. I choose not to ask her any more questions. Moments later she gets up and turns around to face me. _Oh no._

Tori had better get another dose of the Amnesia Serum, and fast. The effects are already wearing off. I'd better let her know.

"Um... Lady?" I say nervously. What name did she pick for herself for her disguised persona? Oh God, I hope she knows what message I'm trying to convey.

How could I ever have doubted Tori, the administrator who can change aptitude test simulations? She winks at me discreetly and says, "I realised we haven't had a proper introduction yet! The name's Hanji Zoe. I'm of Japanese descent, as you can tell. Better get used to my presence, because I'm gonna be your personal guard. Something like how you were a personal nurse to... What's his name?" She taps her chin.

"Four," I answer for her.

"Ah, yes, number boy," she laughs. "What a funny name! And I thought mine was bad."

I resist the urge to groan. Great. Of all the traits her Hanji Zoe persona could possess, she chooses the ones annoying and overenthusiastic. Okay, since she's Erudite, I guess Hanji is very intelligent too. But still! I have to bear with this hyperactive girl whom I have to keep in mind is actually the most emotionless lady alive. What polar opposites.

I can see why this is a clever disguise.

"The only difference is that I won't be falling in love with you anytime soon," she smirks while I blush. Don't tell me the H34RT keeps track of my feelings as well. If this isn't invading my privacy, I don't what is.

She sighs, "What a pity he couldn't rescue you. It would've made for a beautiful love story. Imagine! The knight in shining armour, carrying the damsel in distress, oh! So romantic!" She places the back of her hand on her forehead while I cover my face so that she won't see me roll my eyes. Is it just me, or is this not the Tori I know? Did she get some personality shifter or something? Whatever happened to her, this huge change is creeping me out a little.

Hanji checks her watch and pouts. "Time flies by so fast... There isn't enough time to get to know each other better," she says, disappointed. She walks out to unlock the door and I go back to resting on the bed.

"Oh, and Tris?"

I flip over and look at her. She fidgets a bit, and I see that she is starting to look a bit more like Tori. Her entire demeanour changes as well; now the one that I associate with one of my most trusted friends in Dauntless. Her hand digs around in her pocket and is taken out. Held delicately between her thumb and index finger is a neatly folded piece of paper. She passes it to me.

"What's this?"

She gives me a warm smile before leaving.

I frown in confusion. What just happened? Anyway I should see what's in this note.

My heart skips a beat as I realise this handwriting is Tobias'.

_VI_

_You must be wondering whether facing the fears would be fatal or not. Well, they said you've a thirteen percent chance of dying while doing the experiments. I'm sorry I failed to get you out of here. I really regret being so careless. The Erudite have prohibited anyone to visit you unless they're a staff member. If they didn't, I would've run to your cell and hugged you and kissed you by now._

My finger subconsciously touches my lips as I imagine him kissing me.

_This letter is the most I can do. You're probably worried about how I'm doing too, captured as well. Even though I will be released in a couple of hours, you have every right to worry. They have injected me with a tracking serum and they say after you do your job, they'll find me and kill me. I can't escape execution, there's no way of getting rid of those transmitters. Also, Jeanine plans to do that only after I watch her killing you._

My blood runs cold upon reading this. How... How could she be so cruel? She hates me, she wants me dead, fine, so be it. Just don't drag Tobias into it!

_After you are done with everything, run. Tori is going to protect you by masquerading as Hanji, your personal assistant. Caleb is in on this as well. He was the one who allowed Tori to become Hanji, via the Amnesia Serum. He also gave doses to the others who were part of the rescue attempt, those who managed to avoid punishment. They will be very out of character, so it will be hard for you to know whether they are friends or foe. Be very cautious when choosing who to trust, or you might reveal our plan to Jeanine._

_Whatever happens, please don't die. I want you to survive in this world, with me. I don't know how I'd be able to live without you. Even though we are so far away, even though this note isn't big enough for me to write down everything I want to say, just know the one main message that I want to say to you._

_Be brave, Tris. I love you. I'll see you soon._

_IV_

I smile weakly as I clutch the piece of paper close to my chest and bite my wobbling lip. My eyes flutter close and a tear rolls down my cheek.

_I love you too, Tobias._

* * *

**Happy Belated Tris day, everybody.**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=;ω;=)**


	31. The Shock

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: One of my best friends has started writing a story on her Wattpad account geekynerdyandstuff, and the story is called Love Me Again, and I'm co-writing/proof-writing it! :DDD PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND FOLLOW AND REVIEW AND FAVOURITE THAT STORY OR WHATEVER YOU DO ON WATTPAD**

**Give her some support! She was the one who came up with the story idea, and I was the one who thought of the epic plot twist and the story name. However, it is 75 percent her work, I beta it. And give suggestions and add extra jokes and stuff like that to make it fun. (And fucking hell when I edit. I didn't know my friend was capable of such SHIT GRAMMAR OH MY GOD.)**

**Summary: "They tell me to do things. They control me. They make my decisions without my consent. Yet I can never escape them; they are part of me."**

**Quinn Willow, the typical nerdy girl, meets Owen Grinch, a shy and friendly boy. They fall for each other and their time together gets her problems off her mind. But happiness can never last forever. Quinn shatters into pieces and she can't stay whole without getting torn apart again. Will she still be loved despite her brokenness?**

**Check it out please, it means a lot to my friend! Also it was weird writing an A/N on that story, cuz I have to say "I own this story". It's the complete opposite of what I say here xD**

**Speaking of which, Uriah?**

**Uri: Trisara doesn't own any characters in this story. The so-called new characters are actually references to an anime where, the main character's parents are dead, the person the main character is shipped with the most is his higher-up(who is also the most badass character), and everyone dies.**

**Basically the anime counterpart of Divergent, which is why I love it.**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

I have no idea how many hours I've been here since the fear fights. Apparently, the words "torture" and "testing" weren't the right terms for this. Testing is for experiments, and this isn't an experiment. Torture is for prisoners who aren't necessarily needed to be alive. It's compulsory for me to stay alive; dying isn't in the job description.

Even though I expected not to be treated like royalty, I didn't expect to be given nothing at all to do. I really need to do something other than stare at the wall and plot my non-existent escape plan. My watch was confiscated, so I can't keep track of the time I've been here. Now that's just plain cruel.

I tried asking the guard for the time, but apparently communication with the K3Y is not allowed. I can't believe I have a code name now. All those damned names. H34RT, K3Y, what next? 'Hey guard, can I have a new 5H1RT'? 'Yo Uri, could you gimme some of that C4K3'?

One moment I think the Erudite are absolute geniuses and the next, I feel like they have half the number of brain cells of a squirrel.

Seriously, I need something to do or I'll go crazy. The silence is very bothering too. If only I had a cellmate whom I can talk to. At least with the chatter, there wouldn't be the ringing in my ears. Hell, I even wish Tori's talkative Hanji Zoe persona were here to yak my ear off.

I hear the door open and speak of the devil, here she is. In her hand is a notebook. Is it another letter from Tobias? My heartbeat speeds up at the thought.

Apparently Hanji is a mind reader, because she shakes her head and says, "Sorry, he's already out of here. He can't contact you anymore."

Oh well. I guess that teaches me to keep my hopes up. She sees my obvious disappointment and smiles, "Hey, cheer up! I didn't bring this shit here for nothin'." She throws the notebook on my bed. My name is written on the cover in neat letters.

"This is for you, so that you wouldn't die of boredom. Sorta like a diary, write all your feelings and stuff in there. You'll feel much less lonely, trust me," she winks at me reassuringly before leaving.

I open the notebook and a marine blue pen drops out from the binder. I pick it up and press the tip of it onto the second page. Would this really help me feel better, like what Hanji said? It seems like a gimmick for little girls more than anything else.

And I am _not_ a little girl. I'm pretty sure this was given to me to mock me, or to see my reaction as part of the experiments. It's the sort of thing the Erudite would do, doing every single thing under the sun on the test subject, like the mad scientists they are. Never mind, they can go fuck themselves and their far too curious minds.

I have the strong urge to throw the notebook on the ground in an act of rebellion, but that seems more of a tantrum than anything else. I choose to go along with simply putting it on the table in front of me. However, to make my defiance a bit more obvious, I 'accidentally' knock the vase on the table over, spilling water over the notebook.

As soon as I do that, Hanji bursts in again. I scowl at her presence. I get that it's actually Tori, but this new person is extremely annoying. Who would think that Tori could act like such an annoyance? How can she be _this_ annoying, even in an act? She grabs the notebook on the table and throws it at me. I catch it just before it can hit my face.

"What the hell are you doing, throwing your precious gift away like that?!" She screeches. "I paid for it, you know. Things that are of worth should not go to waste at the hands of a lowlife test subject like that."

Oh, just when I'm about to convince myself to cut Hanji some slack, she decides to act like the kind of person I hate the most: A stuck-up Erudite. God, it's really hard to believe it's actually Erudite-despising Tori speaking to me right now.

She reaches her hand inside her jacket and takes out another book. This one has a metal cover as well as a lock securing it. A small key is fished out of a pocket and used to unlock it. She quickly flips the book open and shows me its contents.

"See? This is what you should be writing in your book, details of what is happening to you!" She says excitedly, her pompous air gone as fast as it had suddenly appeared.

I mindlessly scan through that page of words, until I see the name Tobias written there. That immediately grabs my attention. Why would Tori want to write his name in there? This time, I actually read the message, word for word.

_This journal isn't actually for you to be all teenage girl and diary your way through. Its purpose is to provide you with paper. If I were to give you blank notes everyday, it'd be suspicious. Write letters to Tobias about what's going on so that he wouldn't worry. He won't be able to write back but he wants to make sure you're safe._

_And I know all these personality changes are alarming for you. I'm not acting though. My acting isn't good, so Caleb concocted a new serum by alternating the Amnesia Serum. It changes my personality and like the Amnesia Serum, it's only temporary. Also, Caleb knows you have doubts about him too. But he says it's alright that you don't trust him. Don't feel pressured to owe him something because he is helping you._

_Oh and just so you know, I'm not the only surprise here._

"I'm not the only surprise here"_?_

What's that supposed to mean?

My eyebrows are furrowed as I try to decipher what meaning that sentence is trying to convey. Hanji, noticing that I have already finished reading, smirks, "I look forward to reading your entries. You will give me one slip of paper per day. Write them in this format."

She proceeds to flip through the pages, looking for the one with the example format, I suppose. When she finally finds it, she says an excited "Aha!" and opens the book to me again. "This is how you will write your progress! State how tired you are, your feelings, your feelings toward me or Jeanine, etcetera."

"What if I find you an annoyance? Do I write down, 'oh I feel that Hanji Zoe is a pain in the ass' in my report?" I ask with a eyebrow raised. _Hint hint, Hanji._

She laughs, "That certainly won't be the first time someone has written that in their report! Haha! You can go write whatever the hell you want! Look at the examples!"

The book is then pushed right in my face. I swat at her hand which is still holding the object that is currently squishing my nose. She has a crazed, excited look on her face and I roll my eyes at her persistence. Nevertheless, I read the entry.

_Do actually write reports as well, because it is Hanji's job to submit them to Jeanine. Don't write about what is actually going on obviously, just maybe a fake report. Go ahead and fuck with the Erudites' brains all you want. Okay, that was an overgeneralization. Not all of us support Jeanine. Always keep that in mind._

"Got it now? I'm looking forward to those little essays of yours!" She exclaims before running out of the room, a shit-eating grin on her face. If I didn't find her weird before, I'd definitely find her weird now. What kind of person would say something like that and then smile so creepily?

Maybe she _is_ a creep. Either that or she's just some mad scientist. I'd go with the latter. Jeanine wouldn't let a psycho be so high up in the ranks. As for mad scientists, she understands their ways of thinking so she would let them have a higher position. She is one herself, after all.

A word that describes what I just mentioned: Empathy.

The guard outside holding a bottle of water tips its contents into his mouth, letting out a satisfied sigh before screwing the cap back on. An Erudite girl strokes his arm while flashing a flirty smile. He laughs and grabs her shirt and kisses her. I immediately look away at that sign of affection. Disgusting. At least do that somewhere else where I can't see!

Although judging by the redness of his cheeks and the slouch in his posture, he's drunk. Maybe what I saw wasn't water, it was alcohol. Can alcohol even be transparent? As I was raised in Abnegation, I don't know much about what those drinks look like. From what I've seen in Dauntless, they were always kept in brown bottles so I couldn't tell. It's only the effects that I know.

Drunk people slur, do things they wouldn't dare to do, stumble while walking, look younger and more handsome, compliment their crush's looks—

Wait, was I thinking about Tobias?

_"You look good, Tris."_

Ah, drunk Tobias. The first intoxicated person I had ever really interacted with. It wasn't that bad talking to him then, since Four was the only side of him I was familiar with. The alcohol helped show a bit of Tobias, not the instructor that the majority of us feared.

That situation was actually in my mind while I was still in training. I would think of different scenarios whenever I was bored. Encountering drunk Four was one of them. I had imagined he would be a violent drunk, punching every person he passed by. The last thing I expected him to be was a sweetheart, albeit a drunk sweetheart.

Alcohol has different effects on people. For him, it makes him more relaxed and helps him forget about his worries. Not saying that alcohol is good, though. The guard outside is definitely not the kind of drunk I'd like to be around. For one, he has turned into a complete playboy. The first girl has already left and another has replaced her, and he's giving her the same treatment he did to the first one: Kissing, groping, and other things someone would do to a prostitute.

As much as I'd like to turn away, I can't. It's one of those things which you don't want to watch but can't help watching. _Damn human curiosity._

They are kissing sloppily(what else do I expect from a drunk person?) and then the guard... Wait.

Did he just... Slap that girl? It was so loud that I could hear it from inside the cell. It wasn't just a normal slap, it was the kind of smack you'd get from an abusive person.

The girl shrieks as he leans in to land another blow. She manages to dodge it and quickly gets away.

I expected Four to be this type of drunk.

And boy am I so glad that my assumption was wrong.

He looks at her retreating figure and shrugs before taking another swig of his drink. Does Jeanine even know that he's a heavy drinker? Probably not. If she did, she would have fired him long time ago. For crying out loud, he gets drunk _on the job_. What if he leaves the door open and I run away? Jeanine would be losing her precious K3Y. She wouldn't want that.

All of a sudden, the guard straightens his posture, holds his hands together at the back, and drops the bottle behind him. He hides it between his legs and the wall. His actions make me confused, why would he do that? It is only when a woman comes into my line of sight then I realise.

That woman is of higher authority. She addresses him and I can tell he is paying rapt attention to every word she is saying. Of course he'd hide any evidence that he was drunk off his ass literally less than ten seconds ago from a person who could possibly fire him. How Jeanine hasn't found out about his drinking problem, I have no idea.

That woman casts a look in my direction, and gives the guard some sort of order. He nods and opens the cell door for her. She walks in as if she owns the place. Oh great, this one is going to be one of those egotistic know-it-all bitches.

"Greetings, Beatrice," she says with her nose in the air. I swear I've heard this tone before. You know those moments when you hear someone's voice and spend an eternity trying to figure out where you've heard it before? This is one of those moments.

God, Caleb really wasn't kidding when he said the Erudite made his brain want to explode.

"I am Aura, the one of the leaders here," she smiles a very familiar smile. "Contrary to popular belief, Jeanine no longer has the highest authority. She has recently been overthrown."

Jeanine has been _what?!_

* * *

**You didn't expect this story to end so soon, right? Yep. It's ending. **_**Or is it?**_** *cackles evilly* I feel so tempted to label Déjà Vu as completed, just to troll you guys.**

**Anyway, if you've talked to me long enough via PM, you would know that I'm full of plot twists. This one though is the biggest twist yet because it is so freakishly anti-climatic and I apologise in advance for writing such a shit twist. XD**

**Also, has anyone seen the Allegiant trailer yet? Yes? No? Yes? YOU HAVE TO. CUZ PETER'S SASS IS BACK AND FOUR SHOWS OFF HIS BADASSITY AND THERE'S AN ACCURATE REPRESENTATION OF US THEO FANGIRLS. I EVEN WROTE A FREAKIN COMMENT ABOUT THAT.(Find it ;)) ALSO I DON'T FUCKING CARE THAT IT'S A LOT DIFFERENT FROM THE BOOK BECAUSE ALL THE ACTION FROM JUST TWO MINUTES MAKES ME WANNA JUST EXPLODE. Like Uriah.**

**Uri: ...**

**Too soon?**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^ω^=)**


	32. The Memories

**Literally wrote 4/5 of this chapter in a freaking library with the smell of fresh books and wooden bookshelves surrounding me while listening to songs from ****しゅーず****, the SNK soundtrack, and Tobu, after doing my history and geography exams in school. #ididntchoosethethuglifethuglifechoseme *cue Guren No Yumiya hip hop remix***

**ALSO IMPORTANT: TO GET THE FEELS, PLAY THE FIRST 15 SECONDS OF THE SONG "SUNBURST" BY TOBU WHEN TRIS HAS THE CONVERSATION WITH CALEB AFTER HER FLASHBACK. JUST PLAY THAT FIRST FIFTEEN SECONDS ON LOOP FOR MAXIMUM EFFECT. TRUST ME, DOING THIS WILL GIVE YOU A FREE ONE-WAY TICKET TO FEELADELPHIA.**

**Tris' POV**

Aura smirks while I gape at her. A hope is in my heart, a voice in my head singing victory. "Does this mean I can go back to Dauntless?" I ask, trying to hold my excitement down. I don't think it works. However, the reaction she has is not the one I expected.

She smiles in an extremely disturbing way, flashing her straight white teeth. "No. I will not allow you to. Erudite is under _my_ command now, after all."

A shiver runs down my spine. I can read certain people, and I know that she being a leader makes Jeanine seem like the kindest person on earth. At least Jeanine is smart and makes wise decisions although she has malicious intent. Aura would be a terrible ruler in general. I stare at her in disbelief. "You have to be kidding. Jeanine wouldn't let her guard down so easily."

"You think too highly of Jeanine, and think too lowly of me. The only person that should be thought lowly of is you, Beatrice Prior," she says coolly, picking at her faded green fingernails. Ew. I may not have a good sense of fashion but at least I'm wise enough not to have _that_ shade of nail polish. It looks like you have a growth on your nails.

She notices that I'm not reacting or anything, so she questions, "Are you not offended by what I said? Are you not riled up or angry? If you're so emotionless, how do you manage to get so mad when Jeanine insults you?!"

I am just about to respond when Hanji runs inside.

"Hey, Aura! Jeanine asked you to make her coffee ten minutes ago, where the fuck is it?!" She screeches, "I'm your boss, and if she doesn't get her coffee she's going to blame me because you're in my team! Don't treat this lightly! Nobody gets to be Jeanine's official coffee maker that easy!"

Okay, just what the fuck is going on? My face must have been one of confusion, because she bends down to look me straight in the eye and asks, "What did Aura tell you?"

"Uh, well, she um..." What the fuck?! This Aura, isn't of any serious position?! I guess if I tell Hanji the truth, Aura will get reprimanded, and to be honest I don't like her so I wouldn't mind seeing her getting screamed at. Yet I feel so disappointed that it was all a lie. "So Jeanine isn't actually overthrown," I mumble disappointedly.

She sighs and gets up. The first thing she does is slap Aura. "You don't fucking know when to run your goddamned mouth, do you?! For the last fucking time, don't fucking manipulate people to think that us Erudite are dumb enough to let someone like _you_ take over!"

Aura's hand immediately flies up to her now red cheek. She glares at her boss. "Of all the nerve..." She mutters.

"Also," Hanji holds her finger up, "Stop imitating Jeanine! It's hella annoying!"

"How dare you accuse me of pretending to be such a low-life!"

"You're still doing that, even now!"

So that's what made her seem so familiar to me! Is Aura really that desperate for power that she'd impersonate Erudite's leader? Or maybe it's just to poke fun at Jeanine.

Aura fumes, "Just because you're my boss, it doesn't mean you can tell me what to d—"

I gasp in horror as she accidentally bites her tongue and droplets of blood fly out. Hanji rolls her eyes and assures me that this kind of thing happening to Aura is normal. "Don't question it," she sighs.

While they are arguing(although it is mostly Hanji reprimanding Aura while she nurses her tongue), I suddenly feel a sharp, burning sting at my thigh and my side. It is suddenly very hard for me to breathe. I try my best to stay calm. I check those parts and then I see teeth marks with blood trickling out of them.

Weren't these from the snakes? Why are they still here? It was a simulation, wasn't it? It wasn't real.

But if it wasn't real, how could the wounds still be here?

The burn becomes even more intense, so much so that I feel like dying just so that I can avoid going through this. "Hanji," I groan, writhing in pain. A guttural moan makes its way out of my lips.

My back is facing her, but I can feel her gaze on me. I hear a faint "oh my god" and then she is hovering over me. "What is it, Tris?" She asks worriedly. I weakly lift my shirt up to show her the teeth marks.

"Shit."

I feel myself being lifted up and hear Hanji commanding Aura to alert Jeanine of my current state. "Get her the coffee while you're at it!" She adds. Aura nods and runs off obediently. Suddenly I feel the world swaying. I recognise this feeling; Tobias holding me in his arms and running back to his apartment after I got attacked by Peter, Al and Drew. Except this time, it isn't Tobias who is carrying me, it's Hanji.

"Where are we going?" I ask weakly. Everything is blurry.

"I'm taking you to the lab. I know this may sound inhumane, but we need to run a quick and short experiment on you while you're in pain," Hanji murmurs while running.

"Why? What experiment?"

"Can't tell. Just trust me."

I look up at her face and I see Tori smiling at me like she did before I did my Aptitude Test.

"What's in it?" I ask.

"Can't tell. Just trust me."

Her face is the last thing I see.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

"How pathetic, Beatrice."

My eyes fly open at the sound of that voice. I'd recognise it anywhere.

Something very hard is pressing into my back, so I push myself up from where I'm sitting to make it a bit more comfortable. My hand presses onto a wire and as I straighten out my arm, I feel a sharp and painful tug on my shoulder. It feels as if something was about to get ripped out.

Turns out, something really _was_ about to get ripped out of my shoulder. A wire is attached to me. Not just one wire, I realise. I notice many more long rubber tubes connected to my body.

"What the fuck is going on?" I ask exasperatedly. First the weird girl who has a tendency to bite her tongue, then the snake bites, now this.

To make matters worse, the lady behind all my suffering is literally right in front of me, casually sipping a cup of coffee.

What kind of fucking joke is this?!

She puts the cup down and smiles sweetly. I growl, thinking of all the possible ways I could brutally wipe that look off her face. Maybe with a chainsaw. Yeah, that could work.

"I didn't know that the strongest K3Y would have so little stamina. You might have the lowest chance of failure, or rather, _death_, compared to the other Divergents, but that does not necessarily mean you're invulnerable. Yet, you still managed to keep a steady heartbeat despite the venom getting carried by your bloodstream and transported to your vital organs—"

"Oi oi oi oi... Hold up, hold up," I say, gritting my teeth and holding my hand out in front of me as I try to comprehend what she just said. "If you keep spouting off that high-minded language to me... I'm going to break both of your legs."

She clicks her tongue and shakes her head. "I'm quite sure that you had an aptitude for Erudite, Beatrice. Surely you would understand simple terms like that. Anyway, simply put, you are weak but you somehow managed not to die from the snake bites."

"Isn't it because they're not actually real?"

Her hand reaches out to the cup and takes her time drinking the coffee, leaving me hanging. Damn her and her mind games. Finally, she puts it down. I don't think she even drank any of it while she held it to her mouth. That is too long a time just to take a few sips of coffee.

"It's a bit complicated, I'm not sure if you can understand it."

"Just tell me."

"So stubborn," she comments. I shoot her a glare and she sighs. "Alright, alright. Those _are_ simulations. However, if anything happens to you with lasting effects while you're in it, those lasting effects will still be with you, even in real life. For example, those snake bites. Those snakes were a simulation, but the pain is real. That is what makes the H34RT simulations so special," she explains, her eyes shining dangerously.

"Oh..." I nod. I get it now. I wouldn't be surprised if the Erudite were the ones who programmed this whole thing.

Now there's only one more question left to ask, and that is, "why the heck are these wires connected to me?"

Before I get the chance to say it out loud, someone knocks on the door. "Jeanine, Hanji requires Tris to be returned back to her possession. Also, here is the list of civilians whose information we have gotten hold of. Sasha said it's quite a good haul."

"Thank you, Caleb," she smiles a genuine smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You are by far the most reliable Erudite I have ever seen in my life, and you haven't been here for even two years. Yes, you can go ahead and escort her out of here."

I watch his movements through my periphery. "Tris," he whispers softly so as not to disturb the sudden peace in the room. "C'mon, time to go back."

It's hard to move without all the wires getting tangled up in the process. I accidentally pull on one of them and curse under my breath.

"Slowly," he whispers. "Swing your legs off the edge of the couch, then stand up. You'll feel dizzy when you get up, though. Also, there is a device that the wires are connected to strapped to your back. It's pretty heavy, so be careful."

I nod, exhaling. I follow his advice and manage to get off the chair with barely any pain. However, the second I'm on my feet, my legs buckle from underneath me. Caleb quickly wraps an arm around me and helps me stand properly before I can hit the ground.

He turns around to look at Jeanine and she nods, giving him permission to escort me back to Hanji. I lean my head against his arm, not realising how tired I am until now. Another thing I just realised is that his arm is really comfortable. _Probably because of the fats in there,_ I think, chuckling.

Caleb looks at me questioningly but doesn't say anything. As soon as the door closes behind us, he asks, "What in the world are you laughing about?"

"Your arm fats are nice to lean on," I say, snuggling into his side. He laughs, "That is something really weird to say, sis."

"But it's true, look at all that muscle! I mean fats," I giggle as I poke said fats. He swats my hand away playfully.

"Frandz," he corrects. "They're not fats, they're frandz."

I laugh drowsily. I still remember that silly word he and I made up when we were kids.

_The peaceful silence in the Abnegation sector was broken by two five year olds chasing each other and squealing. Heads appeared at the windows of several houses to witness the commotion before disappearing just as fast as they had appeared. Curiosity was frowned upon in the faction of selflessness, after all._

_"Stop it!" I giggled through fast breaths. Caleb was right behind me, grinning. "No!"_

_He jabbed my sides, making me collapse to the ground. Thankfully I landed on a grass patch by the side of the road and not on the road itself. Since I was in such a vulnerable state, he decided to poke me even more._

_"Stop poking my f-fats!" I squealed through uncontrollable laughter._

_"Stop poking your friends?" He laughed, hearing wrongly. I flailed my arms around, trying to get his hands away from me. "N-no! Why would I tell you to stop poking my f-friends?"_

_"Stop poking your frandz?" He full on laughed, pausing his little game of poking me. "How did we even get to frandz from fats?!"_

_"I don't know! But I guess frandz can be our own special word for fats now!" I giggled._

_"Yay for frandz!" Caleb cheered._

_"Yay for frandz!" I repeated, before laughing along with him._

"Yeah... Frandz..." I yawn sleepily. My eyelids feel so heavy... I'm not sure if I can keep my eyes open for much longer. "I... Remember..."

"Feels like a long time ago," he murmurs, the corners of his mouth turning upward.

"Mhmm..." I hum before leaning my complete weight on him. Noticing this, he leads me to the wall to lean against it while he crouches in front of me. I already know what he wants me to do. I fall forward onto his back and wrap my arms around his neck. He stands up and holds my legs up so that they wouldn't swing around and continues walking to Hanji's office.

"Sometimes," he pauses before clearing his throat. "Sometimes, I just wish we could be like that again, you know? Being oblivious to all the worries in the world. Don't you wish that too, little sis?"

I rest my head on his shoulder and face him. I can only see the side of his face. "That... Would be nice... Yeah... I wish we could be as carefree as we were back then..."

He smiles, "Glad to know we are of the same mind, little sis."

"Me too... Big bro."

A tear rolls down his cheek.

**Caleb and Tris deserve their happy ending. If they can't live as perfect siblings in canon, I'm gonna make them live perfectly in this story. Please don't ever hate Caleb, I know I like to joke about how much he's a dirty traitor and everything, but in the end it just really pained me to see him like that because of his sister's death...**

**Also sorry not sorry for giving you false hope that Jeanine was gone. Actually that's a good thing cuz this story ain't ending so soon! :D The truth was really anticlimactic, tho. Ah, the things I do just to squeeze my other fandoms inside xD**

**And holy shit, in the A/N above I said I wrote this after finishing up my exams, right? Those exams were done in freaking October. Gosh I sure am writing these chapters in advance xD**

**I really wanna know what are your reactions to this sad part of the chapter. Did you cry? Did this chapter shoot you right in the kokoro? Did the feels hit you as hard as the basketball that hit Kagami and knocked him off his chair and to the ground while he was eating burgers in front of Kuroko?**

**If you got that reference as well as the reference in the chapter, then review what book/show/band I am referencing so I can give you a free cookie. Although, I'm pretty sure nobody got these not-so-subtle references to two of my current addictions. I'M SORRY THAT I'M AN OVERLY OBSESSED FANGIRL! Actually, I'm not. XD**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^ω^=)**


	33. The Surprises

**Happy New Year everyone! *sprinkles glitter* YAY YAY YAY YAY!**

**May all your wishes come true, may all your ships become canon, and may all your favourite characters not die.**

**Okay so maybe the last wish was kinda pushing it. *AHEM AHEM AHEM* HAJIME ISAYAMA AND VERONICA ROTH *AHEM AHEM AHEM***

**Note: There is gonna be a gay couple in this chapter, so if you're not comfortable with reading about homosexual guys, you can skip the last part. It begins when the freckled boy(or Freckles) says "Jean".**

**And as for those who know what I'm referencing, I'M SORRY BUT I NEED TO LET THE SHIP STILL SAIL IN SOME WAY EVEN IF IT IS IN A DIFFERENT FANDOM'S FANFICTION ;-;**

**I don't own Divergent, and neither do I own Hanji Zoe, Marco Bodt, and Jean Kirschtein. (I am so not sorry 46captain46 for making all these references xD)**

**Tris' POV**

"This is what happens to people that get close to me."

_"Will!"_

"They get hurt or they die."

_I watch him crumple to the pavement again. Dead. My doing._

"I can't forgive myself."

"Tris!"

My eyes open just a crack. My sight is blurred. Everything soon becomes clear and I see a pair of concerned brown eyes behind glass. "Hey Tris, you alright?"

I blink several times, trying to figure out who is talking to me. Turns out, it's Hanji. I bite the inside of my cheek. "I'm fine."

"Sure about that?"

I bite it even harder, tasting a tinge of metal at the sore flesh. "Yeah."

She raises an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced, but she lets it slide. "Anyway, checking on you isn't what I'm here for. I need a report from you at the end of the day."

Dammit, I thought she had forgotten about it. I don't have time to care about doing this shit. At least I'll be able to communicate with Tobias, even if we don't get to see each other or even hear each other's voice. Yet I'll also have to write something I don't give two shits about. It's like she's some professor, forcing me to write an essay that would give no benefit to me in life.

She leaves me alone to write. I'm terrified to do so, though. What if I write something which is completely false, and it leads to them mistreating me? I could write the truth, but I don't want to give valuable information to the Erudite in any way, if the reports from me are even valuable. It probably is to them.

How do I avoid telling them the right information, yet not telling them lies either?

Easy: Not tell them anything related at all.

Like Hanji said, I don't have to write it entirely about statistics. She didn't necessarily say I had to write anything about statistics at all. For all I know, I could write complete bullshit on the paper and they might take it for important info as it gives them an insight into my brain and thought process.

Ever since I've developed a deep hatred for the Erudite(well, most of them), I always had this on my bucket list: To hurl every single insult in the world at the Erudite with them hearing it all. I could take advantage of this report writing. It might be a bit too immature of me, but since when have I had a chance to be immature? Being a wanted person on the run sure can take away the opportunities to be childish.

Before I press the nib of the pen into the paper, I check my surroundings. I don't want to be caught in the act! A very stupid act, at that.

Well, it's on my bucket list so I guess I'll just roll with it. It's not like I'm openly defying them or anything.

Okay I am.

I start writing my first word on the paper. Even though the last time I wrote was a week ago, it feels like forever since I've seen my handwriting. I continue writing the rest of the sentence. It takes me less than a minute to finish it, and as soon as I'm done, I smile.

"Jeanine can go fuck herself with a cactus."

As I wrote this, I no longer felt like a fugitive who has been forced to hide myself, but felt like an actual immature teenager. Writing vulgar things to diss a teacher would be what a naughty girl my age would do in school. I don't feel like a rebellious Divergent, but a rebellious adolescent who still lives off her parents' money.

To make it even better, I doodle a cactus right next to what I penned down. Giggling to myself, I add even more to the sentence.

"It wouldn't hurt, since so many people have stuffed themselves up her backside already."

I would love to see Jeanine's reaction to this. I wonder what she would say. Probably nothing, since she'd be shocked speechless.

I fold the paper and leave it on the table for Hanji to collect before lying on the bed. Even though the time is unknown to me, I am sure that it is currently night. I close my eyes. Tomorrow is another day, another day of torture. I am looking _so_ forward to it.

I don't know how long I have been resting on the surprisingly comfortable surface. It might have been just a half hour, maybe one or two. Anyway, someone has just entered the room. I even out my breaths and relax my eyelids, still letting them droop over my eyes, creating the illusion that I've already fallen asleep. I can't let whoever is in this room realise that I'm still awake if I want to know what they are going to do here. It's tough keeping the act up, though, with the lights still shining so glaringly at me.

A finger prods at my side and I have to refrain from laughing. Mom told me that whenever I'm disturbed by a physical element while I'm in a deep sleep, my eyebrows would pull together and I would move around slightly in response. That bit of information may have been recorded in the H34RT. Who am I kidding, of course it was. Everything was, and still is being recorded.

I squirm and flail my arm around slightly, letting out a sleepy whine while the person continues poking me. I should be able to trick him or her to thinking that I really have fallen into a deep slumber. Speaking of which, who is this person, anyway?

That person finally stops touching me, probably convinced that I am no longer aware of the things happening around me. I hear his or her footsteps, the volume lowering though not by much, indicating that he or she is still in the room.

That person laughs, and from this laugh I can tell who it is: Hanji. How could I not have deducted it was her from the beginning? Who else would come to my cell? Also, she mentioned that she would collect the report from me at the end of the day. No wonder I knew it was nighttime.

So she's laughing because of my report?

Wait, Hanji is actually Tori in disguise. So, Hanji isn't laughing, Tori is. Tori. Is. Laughing.

_What the fuck?!_

What kind of sorcery is this? She never laughs, ever! Excuse me imposter of an imposter, where is Tori and what have you done with her dead body.

There is the sound of papers getting rustled—my report, I presume—and then the door is shut.

I crack one eye open to check if someone else is still there. Seeing the empty room, I let out a breath I did not know I was holding.

Pretending to be asleep takes up a lot of your energy, I realise. Doing so will blur the line between acting and actually falling asleep.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

"Wake up!"

I groan at the sharp voice yelling in my ear. That doesn't even belong to Hanji, it belongs to a boy. My eyes open only to close again because of the bright lights. I'm still used to the darkness. Upon letting my eyes adjust to the brightness, I see a young man with quite a long countenance. He has light brown hair and a fringe long enough that the tips brush against his eyelids. The rest of his hair isn't really quite as long; an undercut. _Is that kind of hairstyle even allowed in Erudite?_ Anyway, he's quite handsome for a nerd, if he even is a nerd.

Ah, I recognise him! He's the guard from yesterday, the one who kissed and then slapped a girl in the same ten seconds because he was so drunk off his ass. I swear to God if he's still intoxicated and he touches me...

I spy a bit of black ink curling around his nape. A Dauntless-born... That explains the haircut and the drinking. Only a Dauntless would have such a look and such a behaviour. I don't know how he manages to get away with all his nonsense in such a 'high-class' faction.

He yanks the blankets off me, letting the cold air touch my skin directly. I shiver from the sudden drop in temperature. "The fuck is your problem?!" I cry out in annoyance. "I could have been naked underneath the goddamned blanket!"

"You wouldn't do that."

"You don't know me," I seethe. He says nothing but tugs on my arm roughly to get me to sit up. As he does that, my arm goes up, exposing my underarms. A gagging noise is elicited from that guy. I turn to him and scowl, "Do you have a problem?"

"Yeah. You smell like shit," he says bluntly. Way to be Candor. It has barely been five minutes and I already hate this guy's guts. In response to his remark, I smile sweetly and shove my armpit into his face. I'm feeling incredibly bold right now. I'm not sure if that's a good thing.

He wrenches my body away from his with a disgusted look on his face. "When was the last time you had a fucking bath?!"

"I don't know," I reply. I honestly don't. Maybe I would if the Erudite actually let me know what day it is. But no, they have to keep me in the dark because the date is such _crucial_ information that cannot be leaked out. Do they seriously have to keep everything away from me just because I'm held in custody? They really like to know exclusive things that others don't, don't they.

He sighs and drags me out of the room in an _extremely_ gentle manner, because he is _totally_ not a complete jerk. Wherever it is we're going, it seems that the only pathway leading to it is through the main building. Many Erudite milling around turn to stare at the two of us.

As soon as I walk past them, they shield their mouths with their hands so that I can't tell what they're saying. Way to be discreet, people. I hiss at the more stuck up looking ones. Some of them yelp and back away. I smirk. What cowards, afraid of a skinny little Stiff like me.

A hand comes in contact with my cheek at full force. Goddammit, Sir Undercut. You have the nerve to slap me in public. A couple of the Erudite snicker. The urge to grab a butterknife and Peter Hayes the shit out of them is far too strong.

We eventually reach our destination; the bathrooms. How long does it take for an Erudite prisoner to go to a freaking bath? At least ten minutes plus the embarrassment.

I turn to my left and realise. No, not ten minutes. Barely twenty seconds, shame not included.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yell in the jerk's face. "We didn't have to go through Erudite's main building, all we needed to do was turn right! What the fuck!"

He laughs, "A morning walk is refreshing, is it not?"

That's it.

He cries out in pain as my fist connects with his stomach. I wrench my arm back to prepare to land another blow. I don't care that there are guards around who will see this. I don't care if I'm given a heavy punishment. I. Don't. Fucking. Care.

Nothing matters anymore. Except for my need to punch this dickhead's face in. Other than that, nothing matters.

One hit.

Just because I'm a prisoner, it doesn't mean you can talk to me however you want.

Two hits.

Just because I'm a prisoner, it doesn't mean you can treat me like dirt.

Three hits in total.

Just because I'm a prisoner, it doesn't mean you can disregard my dignity.

An extra hard hit in honour of my boyfriend.

Just because—

A gentle warmth engulfs my wrist. Another hand. It is so feather-light... This person holding me back must be a woman. This realisation makes me feel almost guilty that I'm just about to punch her as well.

Almost.

I turn around and my shock makes her job of stopping me much easier.

Correction: His job.

"Tris," his voice flows smoothly and gently through the air, like silk. "Stop beating him up."

"But he..." I trail off at a loss for words. God, I sound like such a whiny child.

He chuckles and as he does so, he seems angelic and even just a little bit girly. His hair is of an average length for an Erudite male, the only thing not making it a generic hairstyle being the sides of his forehead. Slightly longer fringes hang off at the sides, leaving the center free of any strands of hair. Another unique part about him would probably be the freckles dotting his cheeks.

Not just about his looks, though. If someone told me he's an angel, I would genuinely believe them. His smile is kind, his voice soft, and his eyes are a light shade of patient brown. His defining feature would be the tiny dark specks on his fair skin. "Yes I know, this horse look-alike pissed you off. He pisses everyone off," Freckles rolls his eyes and smiles fondly as he mentions this. I wonder why. "I can't say he doesn't deserve it"

"Hey!" The 'horse look-alike', according to Freckles, cries out in protest through bloodied lips. Come to think of it, yeah his face does resemble a horse with the long countenance.

"But this is taking it too far, please stop, Tris," Freckles pleads. His voice holds so much desperation... I legitimately feel bad that he has to put up with me. I breathe in and out deeply for a few seconds before letting my arm hang at my side. Freckles doesn't loosen his grip though. I don't blame him. Name a time where I have been completely cool and collected right after picking a fight with someone. I can't find one. After every dispute I've had, I'd still be on edge and ready to fight again if I have to. I have Peter to thank for that instinct.

Seeing that I'm as calm as I can be, the horse look-alike visibly relaxes. A good three seconds passes by before there is a glint in his eye and he lunges at me. There's still time for me to block his attack, but for some reason I'm frozen.

"Jean!" Freckles tugs me behind him so that he'll be the one to receive the damage. This guy is far too nice for his own good.

Finally, I come to my senses. This sweet and innocent boy is willing to take harm in my place, from this piece of shit human(or horse), even. I don't deserve this after all the bad things I've done. I spin my body around, hoping I am in time to defend this kind angel.

This was definitely not what I expected to see.

"Mm!" Their bodies fall to the floor, Freckles on top and Jean, bottom. Rolling around.

Their lips.

Interlocked.

What the fucking shit load of surprises have I witnessed in the past twenty-four hours.

**I am so sorry for the homo shit I just wrote but I NEED JEANMARCO TO BE CANON SOMEHOW OKAY EVEN THO MARCO DIEDED ;-; AND SRYNOTSRY FOR MAKING REFERENCES TO TOP AND BOTTOM XDDDD**

**My birthday is coming up in eight days, yay me but nobody cares cuz I don't think anybody reads my A/Ns xD**

**AND SCHOOL STARTS IN THREE DAYS OH MY GOD WHY. ;-;**

**Have a good 2016 ahead, everyone! :D**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^ω^=)**


	34. The Jealousy

**So sorry for extremely late update. To be honest I already had this chapter ready but I either didn't have time to post or was too lazy to do jack shit because school makes me wanna die. Argh**

**I can't think of any punch lines for Uriah as my disclaimer boy ;-;**

**Uri: You mean I'm not funny anymore?! D:**

**I don't own Divergent, Hanji, Jean, or Marco.**

**Warning: Loads of homo. If you donut liek teh homo, skip teh homo. Even doe I tried my best to make their moments as cute and ship worthy as possible ;3;**

**Most important warning: FourTris feels. C:**

**Tris' POV**

I have no idea how long my mouth has been wide open until my jaw starts to ache.

Oh my God, do they have no shame? And is this even legal in Erudite?! I know it is in Dauntless, but probably not here. Surely their acts of homosexuality would have been noticed by now.

My brain has stopped processing at the sight of gay PDA. Oh, how weak I have become. Honestly though, the only thing on my mind now is _what the actual fuck?!_

Jean looks at me with a pissed off expression. "Got a problem, Tris?" He snarls before kissing the other boy with a lot more force than before. I think I said that out loud.

His lips travel down the freckled boy's neck, and that's the point where I look away. A heavy feeling settles in my gut. It's not that I'm a homophobe, don't get me wrong. I'm used to seeing same sex couples all the time in Dauntless. Hell, even Lynn is a lesbian. It's just the PDA. I hate PDA in general.

Some people just have no shame and make out in public, even if there were children around. It is downright disgusting.

_Says the girl who makes out with her boyfriend all the time in public._

A pissed off voice breaks through my thoughts. "Hey, you got a problem with boys kissing?"

I shake my head, still refusing to look back at them. "Kind of. I just don't like seeing people kissing. It makes me uncomfortable." The part of me that makes me feel that way is always Abnegation.

"But you kiss a lot with your boyfriend, don't you, _heterosexual?"_ He sneers. I force myself to take deep breaths. Deep, slow breaths. I need to push away all thoughts of punching this guy. Again.

"Stop it, Jean," Freckles scolds. "That's just plain insensitive."

"Marco, we get shit all the time for liking each other from the straight people. This is just making the odds even!" Jean protests.

"She clearly stated that she's alright with gays, you stupid homo."

"You're the homo too."

"But I'm the homo whose name you screamed last—"

"Hey!" I call out to get their attention before that conversation can go any further. "Sorry to break it up, lovebirds, but I need to take a bath. According to horseface, I stink."

Marco laughs before getting elbowed by an embarrassed Jean. Marco clears his throat and beckons me to follow him through the doorway that leads to the showers.

It is pretty small. I expected it to be like those toilets in school, with all the cubicles and dozens of sinks. No, it is actually like a normal bathroom at home. Only one shower, only one toilet. There is also a chair inside. On the chair is a set of clothes, a towel, and other toiletries.

"I sincerely apologise on his behalf," Marco says. "What he did to you was absolutely despicable and I cannot turn a blind eye away from this kind of mistreatment." I turn around and smile at him. "You don't have to apologise for him." He really is full of kindness. He shows kindness even to the people who don't deserve it.

"No," he shakes his head. "I know what you're thinking, but I have to be kind to him also. It's what we do as lovers."

Lovers. Lovers are kind to each other. Lovers help each other. Lovers protect each other. Lovers risk their lives for each other.

With exception of the entrance, this bathroom doesn't have a door. That means whoever is still in here can see me bathing.

I'm still waiting for him to get out.

He notices me looking at him and gets nervous. "W-why are you staring at me?!" He stutters loudly.

"Because you're beautiful, Marco!" Jean's shout is muffled by the door. Marco blushes at Jean's words. I roll my eyes but find myself chuckling too. As much as I hate to admit, I'm finding this couple pretty cute.

"Sorry about that, Tris. Whenever Jean has a chance to proclaim his love for me, he takes it," he grins sheepishly. "It can be embarrassing sometimes."

I wave it off. "It's alright. I would be like that too, if I didn't have any dignity and sanity left."

He smacks my arm light heartedly at my indirect insult aimed at his boyfriend. "Anyway, shouldn't you get out of here?" I ask, "I'm gonna get naked for crying out loud." Just saying it out loud already makes me embarrassed. Damn the Abnegation in me.

"Don't worry about it, Tris. I'm gay, remember?" His eyes look in the direction of the exit, pointing out what or rather _who_ made him gay in the first place. My palm flies to my face. "That's not the point! I don't want to be seen bare by anyone, regardless of gender and sexual orientation!"

He smiles apologetically at me. "Yeah, I know everyone needs privacy to bathe. However, Jeanine requested that we do not lose sight of you, even for just a second." I groan as soon as I hear her name.

These people are always going Jeanine this, Jeanine that. Stop calling yourselves the Erudite, faction of intelligence. The Jeanine cult, faction of sucking up, seems a more fitting name. "Can you for once not follow Jeanine and listen to common sense instead?"

His smile fades and suddenly his eyes don't seem to shine as brightly as before. "Stop asking questions. It's dangerous," he says, his voice low.

I continue to stand there, staring at him in shock as if his leg were gone, no, the entire half of his body suddenly disappeared. He scowls and commands loudly, "Hurry up and strip, K3Y. Just because you have a special name it doesn't mean you get to procrastinate. I'm not leaving until you bathe, so you better do it. I haven't got all morning."

_K3Y._

I almost forgot about that stupid code name. And what was with his sudden change of tone and volume? His rude and degrading words seem forced. It's most likely an act, and maybe so is his loyalty to Jeanine! He might be a possible ally.

Well, possible ally or not, I'm still uncomfortable with his presence in this room! Unless I want to be stuck here for the rest of the day, I need to get rid of these smelly clothes.

I turn my back to him and lift my shirt up and over my head. I get rid of my pants and undergarments, using the discarded shirt to cover my bottom and letting my hair down to curtain over my front. Even though the important parts are hidden away from any prying eyes, my cheeks still get hot.

I hope into the shower with the shirt by my leg. Not caring that the blue cotton will get wet, I twist the metal knob.

I almost scream.

It's freezing! _Holy shit!_

The first thing I do besides jumping out of my skin is turn the knob in the opposite direction. The cold water stops spraying at me, thank God.

Marco has the nerve to laugh. "There's another one for hot water, you know."

Now then he tells me.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

I didn't know how urgently I needed a bath until I walk out of the bathroom, feeling fresh in crisp new clothes.

"Feel better? More importantly, do you feel less angry?" Marco asks. I nod in response. It's true. I just walked past Jean without having murderous thoughts. I know it's a miracle that no blood was spilled, but hey, I did it. Besides, I don't want Marco to have more of a burden than he already has.

He and Jean bring me back to my room. They tell me that the fear fighting will start in a half hour, so I have a good thirty minutes to prepare myself. Unfortunately that amount of time is useless. How am I supposed to get myself ready for unknown challenges ahead? The only thing that the free time does is get me more nervous than I already am.

_Only a thirteen percent chance, Tris. It's a small number, only four away from single digits._

The sound of the door sliding open makes me look up. I see the familiar ponytail swishing around at the back of the Erudite woman's head as she walks in and sits opposite me, across the table.

"Morning Hanji."

"Good morning, Tris," she yawns. I notice dark circles under her eyes. She hasn't been getting enough sleep, it's clear to see. "I'm here to let you write another report."

"I thought it was only one report, and that is to be written and handed in only by the end of the day?" I raise an eyebrow. No way in hell am I going to write two of those. It's already hard enough to write just one.

"That's correct, but I want this one for my own personal research," she explains. "I've always thought that Divergents are really intriguing. I want to know their thought process."

Her right eye closes and opens again in a wink. She winks three more times. In total, four times.

I get it.

Tori mentioned that Tobias wanted me to write back to him as a form of reassurance that I'm still alive. This has to be what she's referring to.

She hands me a slip of paper and a pen. I lay the paper flat on the table and begin writing.

_Dear Tobias,_

_I have just completed my first set of fears yesterday. In less than half an hour I'll be facing another couple more fears. Don't be afraid for me, I will do just fine. I won't die._

_Hopefully_, I plan on adding but decide against it. I don't want Tobias to worry more than he already is. It's the truth, but sometimes it's better if the truth is concealed. _Deception in pretty packaging._

_I am aware that Tori is masquerading as Hanji, some overenthusiastic scientist who is fascinated by Divergents. She seems to be the only ally I have, besides this boy I met today named Marco. He has one of the sweetest smiles, one of the kindest laughs, and a pair of bright eyes. Relax, you are the one who has the sweetest smile, kindest laugh, and brightest eyes. Don't you fret that I might possibly like him as a crush. He's gay and is already in a relationship with an asshole who looks like a horse._

Hanji cranes her neck to see what I'm writing. She snickers when she reads the latest sentence I've written. "Jean really does look like a horse, doesn't he?"

"Yep," I laugh. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so.

_They started kissing in front of me, and seemed to be having fun since Marco grabbed at Jean's nape to kiss him harder._

"If you're going to write how the horse and his other half made out," she groans, "I'm not gonna stay here and watch." She stands up and fake vomits. I laugh and throw the pen at her.

And she's gone.

"Stupid, immature Hanji," I mutter under my breath with a light chuckle. "Can't even stomach a written kiss scene." It's not like I was going to write it in full detail, anyway. That'd be pretty gross, and I don't even have the skill to do so.

_Marco grabbed at Jean's nape to kiss him harder. It reminded me of how we would kiss back in Dauntless. How we kissed at the Chasm. My very first kiss ever. You remember that, don't you? Once all of this is over, can we go back to being carefree? I miss those times. I miss you._

My throat starts to get choked up. If I dare speak now, I would cry.

It is only at this moment I realise that the heavy feeling I had when I saw Jean and Marco kissing wasn't actually disgust. It was longing. Longing to be like that with Tobias. Longing to be like... _Lovers._ The tears come unwillingly.

I'm crying, because I'm missing my lover.

**Song lyric ayoooooo**

**Call Your Name is such a sad song and I cried even tho it is a song for one of my NOTPs .-. WELL I DON'T CARE CUZ THE GIRL IN MY NOTP IS DEAD MUAHAHAHAHAHA EVEN THOUGH I LIKED THAT GIRL I'm having conflicted feelings about this song basically. Does anyone even know what I'm talking about?**

**Does anyone even know what I'm talking about in general lmao**

**Do you hear that. Do. You. Hear. That. *harsh whisper* Do you hear the JeanMarco shippers squealing and crying in the distance because I made the ship is cute but they know it won't ever happen cuz Marco is dead**

**I don't even think there are any JeanMarco shippers who read this xD If you are a shipper, review "neigh" or a half joke.**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^ω^=)**


End file.
